Nicest Thing
by Allleila
Summary: It was meant to be a one night stand but somehow it blossomed into much more. More than either of them was willing to accept.Post- Hogwarts Era. EWE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE ISN'T MINE!

I plan on updating at least every other day. This story was inspired by Kate Nashs' 'Nicest Thing' album. Particular songs will be mentioned at the beginning of future chapters.

It was a lavish event of course as it wasn't every day the Boy Who Lived, now the Boy Who Triumphed, married. People from around the world travelled to witness this spectacular event. Deep down, Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny really wanted a small secluded affair but once word got out, they had no other choice. Ginny really did look beautiful in her flowing white gown and Harry's smile could've hid all the years of torment he was subjected to when he was younger. Now both grown, Harry and Ginny were meant to be. The large hall, enchanted to look like gardens, was filled with people. Only those closest to the pair sat in the front.

Hermione smiled when she crossed the hall, her hair piled up a top her head, carrying a bouquet of lilies, and wearing a light viridian gown that cut off just past her knees. A very pregnant Nymphadora Lupin walked ahead of her with matching green hair and a bright cheery smile. Luna was behind Hermione, but even she could tell the starry eyed girl was twirling about as they walked down the aisle. Her hair had grown extremely long in ringlets of dirty blond. She still wore her butter beer caps around her neck, although they looked shiny and clean.

Hermione's eyes settled on the row of men standing beside Harry. Remus was a little rounder in the middle, but his complexion was nothing but reamed with health. The twins pretended to sob into each other's chests and were scolded silently by Mrs. Weasley, who sat in the front, before dabbing her own eyes. Ron stood beside Harry, his flaming red hair shot up in a halo of spikes. He beamed when he saw the girls flounder down the aisle, but his gaze slipped past Hermione and landed on the girl behind her.

She felt a small pang in her chest but sucked it up as they rounded the bend and stood on the opposite side. She loved Ron more than she would ever admit. There was a time where she had tried to make her feelings known, but he had chosen that moment to profess his love for her friend, their friend, Luna. What else could she have done? Everyone grew silent, even the twins, when Ginny arrived. Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione was certain would have remained on the floor if Ron hadn't nudged him. He stiffened but looked completely content and awestruck when she marched down the aisle with Arthur Weasley on her arm.

The wedding was spectacular and even Hermione found herself trying not to cry with happiness when the ribbons of their binding surrounded them in a blaze of glory. Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her with the utmost feeling of dedication and undying love. The crowd cheered and several cameras exploded with flashes of the happy couple.

-

Hermione spent the rest of the evening rushing around the hall, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She had gotten into a spat with the wedding coordinator about displaying the large wedding cake that nearly towered over her five foot three frame. Not to mention she wanted to make sure everything incorporated a muggle touch, as Ginny was adamant on having such things. Harry didn't mind, but Hermione had a feeling that he didn't really care as long as he got Ginny in the end. His undying love for her was sweet, sickening sweet, but sweet none the less.

Only when Mrs. Weasley came to get Hermione away from the situation did everything explode. The coordinator of the hall made the mistake of mentioning Hermione's lack of a companion and spent a good portion of the evening hiding from the Weasley matron – who took it upon herself to hex the wizard across the way.

When it came time to dance, Hermione took a seat at the furthest table and slumped against it. She waved away a waiter, who tried to offer her some liquor, and merely watched the happy couple sway back and forth. Her eyes danced across the happy couples, who joined later. Remus and Nymphadora had their heads together, her hair a fiery red when he whispered something into her ear. Hermione felt her heart drop once more when her eyes landed on Ron and Luna. They hadn't been together long as Luna was a little naïve with Ron's casual, albeit really bad, flirting. Eventually she figured it out and things seemed to blossom.

"Not dancing?" came a sultry deep voice from behind Hermione.

She turned slightly and groaned, rolling her head back onto her palm, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What, can't I ask a question without having you assume I want anything?" He asked, appearing beside her with his hands shoved deep into his dress robes, tailored perfectly to his slim, muscular tall body.

Draco took a seat beside her and leaned back, clearly exhausted from standing so long. Hermione's eyes glanced over his form, landing on his face. At twenty-five the former Death Eater looked far older than his age, although it suited him. He still had his blond silvery hair but bangs that swooped over to the side in small wisps, his chin was still pointed but his jaw square and prominent cheek bones. If she didn't know better, she would have found him extremely attractive. But she did and he was still disgusting Malfoy.

His family had turned at the end of the war and fought for the Order. Draco himself had shown his loyalty when he saved Harry, embedding in them a certain bond that only one who saved the other's life could share. They were hardly friends, but were polite and curt to one another. Why Draco was at Harry's wedding was beyond Hermione, then again just about everyone appeared. Even a few former Slytherins appeared, namely Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, though they didn't arrive together.

They sat in silence for a long while, just watching people dance. Draco crossed and uncrossed his legs, shuffling from foot to foot. It annoyed her somewhat, causing her to look at him.

"Do you have to use the loo, or something?" She blurted out, watching as he stilled his body.

"Actually no, I already used the facilities," he replied, grinning at her. "So…"

Another awkward silence passed between the pair before Draco stood. Hermione could have sighed with relief but when he didn't leave she felt her heart jump into her throat. Draco bowed slightly and extended his hand, his cobalt blue eyes digging into her own.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Granger?" He asked, emphasizing her last name.

Before she could answer, she felt him grab her hand and pull her onto the dance floor. Great, she thought, just bloody brilliant. Draco spun her around quite expertly, but Hermione was caught off guard and sent crashing into his chest. His chest rumbled with a laugh, resulting in a glare from the curly-haired witch.

"I'm guessing you don't get out much," he chortled, bringing his hand to her waist and his hand to hers.

"I get out, I just don't dance," Hermione replied scathingly before biting her cheek when she felt his hand touch hers.

They swayed lightly against the tune of the music not saying anything. Hermione could feel Draco's gaze on the top of her crown, but she didn't dare look at him. She spotted Ron in her peripherals, staring at them, and felt herself leaning into Draco slowly. His hand moved from her waist to her lower back, lightly caressing the silky smooth fabric.

Somehow, this felt comforting to Hermione with Draco's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She felt her cheeks reddening when he pulled from her and gave her a small spin, slowly arching his arm to allow her to twirl under him. She moved slowly out of fear of tripping but she didn't. Hermione smiled brightly at him when they returned to their original pose, their bodies swaying more at ease as the minutes went on.

-

"You're kidding!" Hermione said with a loud laugh, covering her mouth when a few people around them turned to see what was happening.

Draco laughed with her and shook his head, "It was probably one of the most terrifying moments of my life."

"You have quite a few moments to compare that to," she giggled, resting her chin on her hand as both became a little quiet.

She had spent the last three hours talking to Draco after their last dance. It was strange how the conversation never seemed to end and flowed from one subject to another. He had loosened his tie and opened a few buttons on his dress robe, looking completely relaxed at the back of the large room. Hermione had taken her heels off and sat with one leg comfortably under her.

"So what is the assistant director of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures doing at a wedding alone?" Draco asked, plopping his own chin onto his hand, mimicking Hermione with a knowing smirk.

Hermione laughed and pulled herself up, her eyes locking onto her hands. "I don't know. I didn't ask anyone to attend with me as a date and... yeah. What about you? Since when do you come party crashing?"

"Believe it or not, Granger, I was invited," Draco glanced to Harry, who was laughing with great stride as Fred and George were being chased by Ginny after they bewitched her slice of cake to explode in her face. She was laughing, so Hermione bet that she wasn't angry.

Hermione smiled at the scene but was interrupted by Draco's conversation, "I hate to say it but Potter did right." She quirked an eyebrow at him and watched Draco stare at the pair with a hint of envy. "Finding someone he loves, I mean."

"Since when does the famous Falmouth Falcons seeker talk about sentimental values? Especially since he's been known to be quite the ladies' man," She asked, masking a laugh when Draco met her humorous gaze.

"Been paying attention to my record then, Granger?" Draco grinned wickedly, watching a small blush graze her cheeks, "I thought you hated Quidditch."

"I don't hate Quidditch, besides I like to read. Just about anything." She shrugged, turning her head to hide the blush that seemed to never fade when his eyes locked onto hers. "It's not my fault that you're basically plastered all over the Prophet and Witch Weekly."

"Yes. It does become frightfully annoying. I can't even take a piss without someone flashing a camera at me," he said in all seriousness before catching Hermione's gaze.

Both broke out into a mild chime of laughter. Hermione grew quiet when he brought his hand lightly to hers after resting it on the table. Her face reddened slightly before she pulled her hand away. Draco watched for a second but just brought his hand to his hair and brushed it back.

It was a known fact that Draco Malfoy was never without company. He was the star player of a ruthless Quidditch team. Their motto always being: "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads." He was just as popular as Ginny, who shot the Holyhead Harpies into fame when she took them to the World Cup and won. Draco was probably even more popular because of his status as a Malfoy, former Death Eater, and he was enchantingly good looking. Blimey. Did she just say that Malfoy was good looking? Maybe she had too much to drink.

"Draco!" A high pitched squeal erupted behind Hermione, causing her to jump.

Pansy Parkinson appeared beside Hermione, her hair slicked back and dangling behind her ears. She wore a provocative emerald green gown and Hermione had to admit, she had grown quite pretty since her Hogwarts' years. Pansy's eyes landed on Hermione for a moment before she sneered.

"Hello, Pansy." Draco replied, breaking Pansy's death glare on the curly-haired witch.

"Dance with me?" She asked, extending her hand, "I saw you come in but I've just been so busy mingling…"

"This is a wedding, not a social gathering," Hermione grumbled, watching Draco try to hide a grin.

Pansy glared daggers at Hermione and parted her lips to speak, but Draco stood at that moment.

"Let's go then," He replied, grabbing onto her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Hermione watched as Pansy and Draco moved together, Pansy swaying her hips just a little too fast for the song. She sighed and poured herself a glass of water, bringing a hand to her foot and massaging it lightly.

AN: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank all those people that added me to their author alerts/story alerts/favourite stories. And a special BIG thank you to numbdramione2005 and helikesitheymikey for reviewing. I'm posting chapers 2 and 3 now so we can finally get into the Dramione banter. Enjoy and PLEASE review!

Hermione toasted to the happy couple, smiling brightly when Harry leaned in to brush his lips against Ginny. She turned red when their kiss grew more hot and heavy. If not for Fred and George yelling out how their eyes are burning and melting, she had a feeling Harry and Ginny wouldn't have stopped for the world. She couldn't feel less happy for them at that moment. Harry really did deserve someone who loved him unconditionally, and he was surrounded by those who did. Of course, there were quite a few people who were only there because Harry and Ginny were famous – as were most of the Weasleys, Luna, and Hermione at this point. It wasn't every day the world's saviours gathered together to celebrate such a public event.

After the couple disappeared for their honeymoon, Hermione found herself helping clean the area – much to the disgust of the coordinator, who tried to shoo her away. The band was packing their things but a few people still remained on the dance floor, namely Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at them and waved, preparing to apparate home and get out of such a frilly dress and all the hair products she wore to keep her hair from bouncing everywhere like a tumble weed.

She reached for her shawl but was shocked when she felt it wrap around her shoulders. Turning slightly, Hermione stared at a smiling Draco. He was dressed ready to challenge the cold weather outside with a long gray scarf wrapped around his neck and an overcoat. Hermione smiled and pulled her shawl over her gown, flipping some of it over her shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked as the pair made their way outside so they could apparate.

Draco shrugged and pulled the door open for her, "I bumped into Viktor Krum and his lovely wife earlier in the evening. Spent the rest of the night hiding from him."

Hermione's laugh was cut short when the cold air surrounded them and blew her back a little. Draco's hand moved to her lower back to steady her as they climbed down the steps.

"Why were you hiding? Tried to pick up is wife?" She asked, remembering that she did see Viktor come in with a dainty blond on his arm. They hadn't talked since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but even then it was a curt hello and how are you kind of thing.

"Geeze, do you think I'd that much of a cad? No, I just made a not so wise comment about his Quidditch team," Draco shrugged once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah," Hermione just nodded, looking around awkwardly as the pair just stood there. "Well…It was…"

"Nice to see you again, Granger." Draco held out his hand for a handshake, but when Hermione brought her hand to his, he pulled it up and placed a kiss on hand.

Draco parted from Hermione and fixed his scarf before turning from her. She bit her bottom lip and did something completely un-Hermione. Reaching out for him, she brought her hand to his shoulder waiting for him to turn.

"It's not really late," Hermione found herself saying, "Why don't you pop by for a cup of tea. I mean if you're not doing anything."

What was going through her mind? This was Draco Malfoy. She still loathed him after all these years. Harry may have forgiven him, but she hadn't. He had said so many hurtful things to her in the past and now here they were and she was asking him to have tea with her. Part of her hoped that he would decline but the other part wanted him to. She didn't realize how much fun she had with their conversation and even the small dance they participated in. It was the first time in a long time she didn't think about Ron.

Draco blinked at her and looked around. Was he confused? Did he knew she was talking to him?

"Are you sure you want to offer me tea?" He asked, folding his hands into his pockets, "Considering…"

"Either you do or you don't, Malfoy." Hermione was quick to say, fiddling with her shawl.

"Alright." He replied and Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat but she smiled.

Draco brought his hand to her arm and in a small pop they appeared in front of her small cottage. She never got used to the feeling apparating gave her. Something about feeling like you're being sucked through a tube was hardly comforting. Draco didn't seem to mind the feeling as he looked the same, despite Hermione looking a little uncomfortable.

His eyes scanned her small cottage and Hermione had a feeling that it was probably the size of his bathroom, or worse his closet. It wasn't that her cottage was a shack. In fact, it was very quaint and quiet, how she liked it. She had a row of beautiful enchanted flowers that blossomed in the night and shone like moon pebbles, and a small walkway that lead to a white picket fence that surrounded her home. Ivy grew over her roof and down the sides of her brick cottage and Crookshanks could be seen sleeping next to a window inside the cottage.

Hermione invited Draco in and was shocked when he offered to take her shawl. Smiling slightly, Hermione watched him slip his scar from his neck and remover his overcoat.

"Here, let me." Hermione offered, taking his things and putting it into her coat closet. "I know what you're thinking…"

"No." Draco said, almost coldly, "You don't know what I'm thinking."

Hermione froze for a second and felt herself becoming defensive, "Well you're looking at my place like it's…"

"It's lovely, Granger." Draco interrupted for the second time, "If you're assuming that I will think it's below my standards, you are wrong. Cottages are quaint homes. But yes, it is smaller than the Malfoy Manor but at least it is warm."

She felt a little guilty when Draco's cobalt blue eyes matched hers, forcing her to look away. "Right, well. Kitchen is this way."

She busied herself with making tea while Draco looked around her cottage. He asked various questions about where she had found the cottage, when she had moved in, and how old Crookshanks was. The ginger cat flopped down from the window and crawled over to Draco, who sat at a small round table in Hermione's kitchen, his arm slung around the back of the chair.

"Crooks, no!" Hermione hissed when her ginger cat leapt onto Draco and pawed at his tie that hung around his neck. "I'm sorry. He's not normally this friendly."

"It's fine, Granger." Draco replied, bringing his hand to Crooks and giving the cat a small pat.

Crooks purred and hopped down after a moment. He looked over at Hermione, who had been rummaging for tea bags. She felt him behind her as she tried to reach a mug but stopped when he brought his down for her. Hermione turned lightly and stared at him, he stared back at her.

Draco placed the mug on the counter and brought his hand to a few tendrils that hung around her face, framing it perfectly. Her lips parted when he leaned in excruciatingly slow and gasped when his warm lips pressed against hers. Hermione felt as if she could melt against the counter at this moment. His hand grasped gently onto the back of her head while his other snaked around her waist, pulling her to him.

Her mind was blank, completely blank, which was a hard thing to do because she normally chattered away in her head. Right now, all she could feel was his lips, his breath against her. Hermione let out a subtle moan when she felt his tongue caress her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her warm mouth. When her lips parted further, his tongue eagerly dipped into her mouth duelling with its mate.

She didn't know what to do with her hands, which she was certain looked odd as one was holding onto a mug and the other a few packets of tea. He felt so good against her, his arms embracing her like that. She slowly closed her eyes, which had been wide with shock, and relaxed against his kiss. Her hands fell to her side, the mug crashed onto the counter but joined the other one, whereas the tea bags fell to the ground.

Hermione brought her hand to her back of his head, raking her fingers through his soft hair as he deepened the kiss. He tasted like mint and honey mixed together and she loved it. Draco pushed her against the counter as his hands traced down her lower back and down her sides, sending shivers up her spine. She could stand there all night kissing him and wouldn't have minded.

Her tea pot had another idea however and began to whistle annoyingly loud. Draco pulled from her, leaving Hermione heaving and panting. Her lips were glossed over and pink, she knew that from looking at Draco's own glossy and pink lips. He brought his hand to the kettle and pulled it off the heat before the flame extinguished.

They stared at each other in silence before Draco spoke, his voice somewhat deeper, "I think the tea is ready."

"Sod the tea," Hermione breathed grabbing onto Draco's shirt and pulling him to her, their lips colliding once more with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Music for this chapter would be 'Nicest Thing' by Kate Nash.

She didn't know how things escalated this way but she didn't care at the moment. Tea forgotten, Hermione and Draco stumbled into her bedroom, nearly knocking over a lamp she had gotten from Fleur on her twenty-third birthday. Draco expertly extended his hand and caught it without looking, putting it back before she pulled him with her near her large bed.

They stood at the foot of her large quaint bed, covered in a light pink floral spread with matching fluffy pillows. Hermione tilted her head to the side as their kiss continued, fitting their lips together like a perfect puzzle. Draco's hands were buried into her hair, gasping at her locks lightly. When she slipped out of her shoes, falling an inch to the ground, neither broke the kiss. Instead, Draco tilted his head forward, deepening the kiss more.

His hands became untangled from her locks and travelled down her shoulders. She shivered when she felt his calloused hands graze her skin and brought her hands to his lower back. Draco pulled from the kiss and stared at her with his beautiful eyes when Hermione traced her hand down his chest, pulling his tie from his neck and tossing it to the side. Both of their lips were parted when his hand reached behind her and the slow sound of her zipper lowering echoed in her room.

She inhaled through her teeth when he brought his hands back to her shoulder, pushing the straps of her dress over her skin, lower and lower under she felt them slip away. Hermione felt the cool rush of air attack her body when her dress fell and bunched up at her feet. The pair continued to stare into each other's eyes without saying a word. Draco brought his hands to the buttons of his shirt and slowly pried them apart. With the gentle touch of Hermione's hands, his shirt was brushed from his body and landed crumpled on the ground behind him.

He leaned in, capturing her lips once more while her hands traced over his bare chest. The tips of her fingers grazed every inch of his muscled torso, feeling the light peachy hair that trailed down below his belt and deep into his trousers. Draco took a breath when her hands pulled his belt and pried the folds of his trousers back, letting them fall as well. He slipped from his shoes, socks and all, before grasping onto Hermione's waist.

Both tumbled onto her bed, Hermione falling back against it with a soft thud and scooted back when Draco crawled over her, only breaking the kiss for a second before diving back in. Hermione brought her hand to her hair and pulled the pins out, watching in his eyes as her hair flowed down her shoulders. Draco sat up, using a hand to prop himself up. He brought his hand to her hair and rang his fingers through the ringlets as his lips caressed her throat and the crook of her neck.

Hermione bit her lip when his hands travelled lower, resting on her hips. She could feel his length against her, pressing up against her knickers. Draco nipped at her chin and slowly pulled her knickers from her, moving between her legs. She felt the heat of his length against her when his silky boxers slipped from him as well, joining their clothing at the bottom of the bed in a pile on the floor.

Instinctively bringing her legs to rest against his hips, Hermione looked up at the man she once loathed and felt a blush cover her face. He brought his hand to the side of her cheek and traced a thumb lower until it crossed her lips. Puckering them lightly, Hermione kissed his thumb and watched his lips part. She traced her own hand across his face, resting it lightly against his shoulder. Leaning forward, Draco's nose pressed against her softly, almost like an Eskimo kiss.

Her eyes closed when she felt him push his growing length into her warm slippery heat. Her hands wrapped around his lower back, lightly biting him with her nails as he began to slow steady rhythm. Hermione let out a moan mixed with a breathless gasp when Draco's lips found her collarbone, kissing it lightly. She heard Draco's restless breaths against her skin and felt his hand slip from her waist, coming up to her hand. Their fingers intertwined and slid upward where he pressed the back of her hand into her bed.

Hermione arched her back against him when his manhood passed against that secret sweet spot within her walls. His thrusts grew harder after each passing moment as his lips nipped at her flesh, trailing up to her ear. Her small whispers of pleasures filled the room, mixing with the creaking of her four poster bed, his breathing, and the light tapping of their flesh against one another. Draco whispered her name so softly that she barely was able to catch it, but she did. Her free hand traced up the smooth skin of his back, resting in the center as her walls began to clamp around him.

Her greedy little body collapsed around his length, pulling every inch deep inside her. Draco let out a loud grunt, just as Hermione bit her bottom lip and a muffled cry exploded from her throat. They laid over one another for several minutes before he rolled onto his back beside her. Their fingers still intertwined but slowly unfolded. Draco turned his head to the side and looked at Hermione, who looked at him. Staring at each other in silence, Hermione and Draco smiled.

She had never expected this. Sweet movements between them like a dance of pleasure. She half expected him to be the type who just rutted between her legs, finished and left, but he didn't. He seduced her without words, only touches. His touch and skin felt so warm and made her feel pins and needles every time he caressed her face. It was only a matter of time before he took her again. Their kisses lead to touching which led to him buried between her legs. Three times. They fell asleep in the early morning with Hermione embedded in his arms, her head resting on his chest and his arm firmly wrapped around her.

-

When she woke up, she half expected to find the sleeping Slytherin beside her. To her dismay, he was gone. She looked up through her hair to find the side of the bed he had occupied neatly made. It was as if he was never there, but he was. She felt the good soreness between her thighs and felt a light love bite at the corner of her neck where it met her shoulders.

Rolling onto her back, Hermione brought her hands to her face and rubbed. Her make-up had smeared in the course of the night, but she was lucky in that she hardly wore any make-up to begin with. Sighing heavily, Hermione didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay where she was and go back to sleep. It was when Crooks jumped up onto her bed did she feel the need to wake up. He was mewing loudly, indicating that he was hungry and wouldn't stop until she fed him.

"Five more minutes, Crooks," Hermione moaned, covering her face with her arm as the sun shone into her little room.

The ginger haired cat pounced on her at that moment, sending Hermione shooting up with shock. She groaned and raked her fingers through his hair before shoving him from her.

"Fine, I'm up. You happy now?" She asked, throwing the bed sheets from her.

She paused in her step when she noticed her gown hanging from a hanger on the door, her shoes placed underneath her gown. Sighing sadly, Hermione raked her hand through her brown curls and pulled a dark brown robe around her nude form, walking out into the kitchen to feed Crooks. She noticed the tea kettle still in the spot where Draco had put it, their cups sitting on the counter side by side and the packets of tea no longer on the floor but on the table.

Hermione half expected him to leave but deep inside she hoped he didn't. It was a one night stand, wasn't it? Of course, she always thought those kinds of things meant rough, penetrating, hard sex that left a mess. Not something sweet, sensual, and not like she had had ever before. Hermione plopped down onto the table and brought her hands to her head once more after feeding Crooks and placing the kettle back onto the fire for her morning tea.

"Don't be stupid, Hermione." She told herself aloud, "It was a bloody one night stand. You're the one who asked him for tea, AND made a pass at him. So, he kissed you first, doesn't mean anything. He's bloody Draco Malfoy. Just another shag."

She convinced herself to get up, shower, and head to work where she was certain she'd be bombarded with questions about the wedding from those who weren't able to attend. What she really needed right now was some time to think, or maybe not. If she had time she'd think about Draco and his perfectly chiselled arse. She needed to embed herself in her work was what she needed to do. Forget about the mind blowing sex she just had with someone she hated since she was eleven.

Hermione had never done this whole "one night stand" bit, heck she hardly dated. Her supposed year's long crush on Ron had kept her from really enjoying any intimate moment, yet the night before she didn't even think about Ron. She couldn't think about anyone but Draco. Stupid smug bastard.

Chapters will be posted every other day but if I have nice reviewers asking otherwise I _may_ be inclined to change that so PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Background music for this chapter would be Merry Happy by Kate Nash

Several weeks passed quickly since Hermione even heard a word from Draco, beyond the whisper of her name that faithful night they spent together. It didn't take long for her to forget all about that 'dreadful' night and she had wholly convinced herself that whatever they did was as a result of the emotional aspects of a wedding. Since when was it uncommon for people to get together for a romantic liaison after experiencing an event of pure joy and happiness? Malfoy had mentioned how Harry 'did right' with Ginny and she was almost certain she heard a pang of envy for her best friend. Perhaps he just needed a good shag to get his mind off of the entire situation. It wasn't very un-Malfoy for him not to, she expected it after all. Didn't she?

Waking up as she normally did, Hermione set out to feed Crookshanks, brew her morning cup of tea, eat toast with cheese while reading the Prophet. She always skimmed over the Quidditch reports. Not for any signs of Malfoy, but because Ginny had been promoted to the correspondent after her last year of playing with the Harpies as star player. Hermione always figured it was because the ginger haired girl wanted to settle down after pinning Harry to her waistcoat and that Quidditch had grown from a favourite pastime to something she found a little dull.

Hermione chewed her toast a little more angrily when she stared at a picture of Malfoy holding up the golden snitch at the last game. He smiled handsomely while being hoisted by his team mates and Hermione had the inner feeling to torch the paper but she hesitated. She had more reason than that. Wearing her heart on her sleeve was dangerous. So what if she found that night with Malfoy the best night she had? She obviously wasn't meant to be more than a quick shag or else he would have stayed, had breakfast and… And what? Get married, have kids? No. Never.

She sniffed and closed the paper rather forcefully, finishing the last bit of her toast and tea. Hermione rose from her seat and threw her dishes into the sink before preparing for work. She stepped over a sleeping Crooks and headed to her closet where she pulled on a dark navy blue cloak and tied the sash together. Hermione stared into her closet for a moment before slamming it, her eyes meeting the bright emerald ones of her cat.

"It wasn't even that great, Crooks!" Hermione snapped at the cat, which yawned and put his head back onto his paws.

He gave her a look as to say, 'keep telling yourself that' and drifted off into his morning nap. Hermione rolled her eyes and fixed the collar of her blouse before leaving for work. Stupid rotten Malfoy. Ruining her perfect mornings every day for the past several weeks. Oh how she hated and loathed him.

-

After the initial inquiries about the wedding had ended within a week and Hermione found herself back into the usual routine of examining laws and drafting new ones. She apparated into the Ministry along all others and casually walked through the crowd, holding onto her black satchel containing her lunch and several…hundred…documents she had been looking over during her days off. Whoever said Hermione didn't take her work home with her clearly ate too many pumpkin pastries during their years at Hogwarts. There wasn't a time where she DIDN'T take her work home with her. It beat sitting around doing nothing while her best friends were off romancing their respected spouse/girlfriend.

Hermione nearly collided into the back of an older gentleman when a large photo of Draco Malfoy filled the center of the lobby of the Ministry. They had removed the large fountain in exchange for something that reminded her of a large projector which continuously updated the incoming crowd on the news around the wizarding world. Currently Draco's Falmouth Falcons were plastered all over with the smug, handsome Draco smiling into the crowd.

She grunted with disgust as a few colleagues stood by the former fountain and swooned, their hands clasped together as they stared at him. Managing to push past the idiotic chits, Hermione thought she overheard one of them mention how he was in town before their next game. Like she cared. He was probably attending another wedding, looking for some girl to invite him to tea, never actually drink said tea, and roll around on her bedspread before leaving without so much as a word.

-

She worked endlessly for three hours and despite the protests of her colleagues, who had been trying to get her to go out to lunch with them for ages, Hermione found herself buried head deep in stacks of paperwork. She was currently working on a law, entitled Moony's Law, which would give those with lycanthropy with the same rights as normal wizards. Remus had expressed how proud he was of her on numerous occasions and even went so far as to help her with what she couldn't find in books. This law was one of her most prized documents and she wanted to make it perfect.

There was a light tapping on her door but when Hermione looked up, she could only see the shadow of a tall figure through the glossed over window. Her stacks of paper, neatly organized and colour coded, blocked some of her view but she figured it was just another colleague trying to get her to go to lunch.

"I'm a little busy right at the moment," Hermione said loudly as she floundered a few documents on her desk, her quill resting beside her after non-stop scratching. If it breathed, she was sure it would be panting by now.

The door pulled open none the less, causing Hermione to scowl. People just didn't get a hint did they? She rose from her seat to tell the person to leave in a more firm tone but felt her throat catch. It wasn't a colleague asking her to lunch, it was Draco Malfoy.

He looked completely different than he did at the wedding, but he still looked bloody gorgeous. Standing in front of her desk wearing a dark cloak, a black turtle neck, black slacks with a silver engraved serpent belt buckle, was the man she had been thinking about for weeks. Oh how she loathed him. He looked as if he had stepped out of Witch Weekly's Best Dressed and Most Shaggable. She was sure the eyes on the serpent on his belt buckle were real emeralds. Of course Draco Malfoy didn't wear cheap clothing, since when had he ever

Hermione brought her eyes back to him and stared at his complexion. He looked like he had been chiselled from marble with flawless skin, square jaw, and beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Stiffening her posture, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, trying to mask a quiver when the corners of his lips curved up into that Malfoy smile.

"I was told you worked in this office. Should have guessed I wouldn't be able to see you with all of these…papers around." He waved a hand around the room and gave a half laugh.

"Some people actually work, Malfoy," Hermione said, taking her wand and waving it into the air as the drawers around her room slammed shut, clearing up the room more.

"You saying I don't work? Flying on a broom, trying to catch a ball the size of a walnut and avoid killing bludgers sure sound like work to me," He grinned, obviously enjoying Hermione's state of aggravation.

"No, of course." She found herself replying, trying to look at ease in her office, despite the fact that Draco bloody Malfoy was standing there oozing with sex. "So, what can I do for you? I doubt you're wondering about Dobby's Act."

"I'm hardly interested in what you do," Draco said, waving his hand dismissively before pocketing them into his robes, "I'm in town for a few weeks before we head off to Kenmare to play against their team."

"So I heard," Hermione nodded, "Congratulations on winning your match last week."

Draco's smile erupted across his face which caused Hermione to blush slightly. She cleared her throat with her fist to her mouth and looked around as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Thank you," Draco finally replied, "I'm not here to gloat though. I wanted to take you out to lunch."

"Are you asking me to go to lunch with you?" Hermione asked with a shocked expression, her hand slipping from the desk. She quickly caught herself before she tumbled onto the ground and held herself up, trying not to seem too shocked.

He nodded, "I guess so. A lovely young woman tried to tell me that you never go out to lunch but then again…I'm always up for a challenge."

She snorted, "You should've taken her to lunch then. I'm busy at the moment." Hermione grabbed a few slips of parchment and pretended to read them, she already had. Six times.

"She did offer to be my…date…" Draco said, taking a step closer to Hermione. He placed his hands on the top of the parchment and pulled it from her, "But I'd rather go to lunch with you."

Hermione looked up at him and struggled to hold her composure. She could hear the whispers and snickers of people behind Draco as they eavesdropped in on their conversation. She gritted her teeth and brought her fingers to her eyes. She didn't want to go to lunch with Draco. She had a lot of things to do. Schedules to keep and people to call. Ok, so she had been ahead of schedule for months and those people she had to call included a Chinese take away restaurant at the edge of the harbour she normally ordered from.

"Draco, if you think…" Hermione said harshly, but quietly well aware of the admirers in the office.

"I don't think anything," Draco cut her off, he had a nasty habit of doing that and it was annoying her, "I'm just offering to take you to lunch. Either you go or you don't. Hermione."

The way he emphasized her name made her knees go week, but she held herself up via her desk and scowled.

"Fine, but I have to be back within an hour," Hermione said, grabbing for her cloak but finding that Draco had already pulled it from the hook and held it out for her.

She sneered and was helped into her cloak, buttoning the top up before looking at him, "You know I can't just be gallivanting around all day. My boss wouldn't be too…"

"Oh hello Hermione," came the voice of a large breasted woman with dark hair pulled up into a tight bun. "You going out to lunch, finally? You know I've been trying to get this young thing out of this office since she came here."

The lady looked to Draco and grinned, "Of course, I'm not nearly as dashing as you are, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes when Draco took her hand and brought his lips to the top of it, "I do believe you are quite appealing."

Her boss blushed purple and cleared her throat, "I overheard you talking about an hour lunch? I believe you haven't taken lunch for a long time, take all the time you need. I shan't expect you back for two…" she eyed Draco, who had come to stand behind Hermione, "Three hours minimum."

The curly-haired witch groaned inwardly as her boss smiled at Draco and left. She brought her hand to her face and shook her head. Looking through her fingers at Draco, he smirked down at her.

"You heard the lady, two…three hours minimum." He wriggled his eyebrows, causing a few girls around them to giggle but Hermione to turn bright red and try to hide it.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She groaned, watching him offer his arm which she reluctantly took.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all those wonderful people that review. This chapter is dedicated to sleepinbeauti529 as her review left me feeling very happy

Chapter Five

So, lunch didn't go as badly as she thought… or hoped for that matter. In fact, it had gone really well. Draco made a point at offering to take her to lunch the rest of the week but when she declined. Upon returning to her office every afternoon, Hermione discovered several large bouquets of flowers cluttering her desk. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy was doing his best to show that he wanted to see her, or wanted to rightfully kill her by the smothering of her colleagues. He had known she worked with a majority of women and where there were flowers… there were a ton of smothering chits.

Two days. It took only two days for her to break and finally accept a second lunch 'date' with him. Only on the condition that he would stop wasting money on ridiculous arrangements that began crowding up her entire office space. Her office no longer looked like a library but rather a large green house. She had tried to get rid of his ruddy flowers but more would appear by the time she returned from the large rubbish bin outside the lunch room. He was really trying to annoy her to death, wasn't he?

The rest of the weeks' lunches went pretty well, she might even have agreed that she had… fun. Fun? Was that the word to describe it? No, but it was close enough. He had taken her to Wizarding Paris, Glasgow and even Vienna for their lunches. They spent a majority of their time bickering about their lives, his inability to remember his companions' names, her lack of real dating, the list went on. They never talked about that night after Harry and Ginny's wedding, let alone the kiss. Although, Draco did make a point of asking about Crookshanks, who apparently piddled in his shoe the morning Draco left.

Every time Hermione returned back to the office, Draco left her with a small kiss on her hand. Only one time did he try to kiss her but luckily her hand got in the way and they shook hands instead. She wasn't in denial; she didn't want to lead the silly Quidditch star on. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Was it?

-

It was an early Saturday morning when Hermione rose from her cozy bed and stretched at the sunlight that bathed her room with its yellow rays. She smiled and threw her blankets from her, readying for an eager day. After their last lunch date, Hermione had told Draco that he wouldn't last a minute in the muggle world and of course, being the stubborn asinine git that he was, he took her up on her challenge. They planned a day in the small muggle town she lived in, doing things normal muggles did.

She pulled her front door open and let Crookshanks out to bathe in the warm rays and stood outside marvelling at the beginning of the new day. Tying her hair up into a pony tail, Hermione lifted her hands up onto the air and stretched, even her toes stretched separately in her white trainers. She was about to turn to go inside when she heard a faint pop in front of her. A mere inch away, Hermione stumbled back and nearly collided into the door frame.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione said flabbergasted, pulling herself back up to a standing position.

"Not my fault you're standing right where I apparated," Draco replied with a calm shrug, but his smiled at her.

Hermione's eyes fell over Draco's attire and she nearly fell out of shock. "I thought I told you to dress in muggle clothes."

Draco looked down at his attire and scowled, "This IS muggle apparel."

"Casual clothes, Malfoy. You look like you came out of a bleeding magazine!"

"I did get this from a muggle magazine. What was I supposed to do? Come naked!" Draco sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, "This is just going to have to do because I spent twenty minutes trying to pull my head through this thing…"

He pointed to the black vest he wore, which was fit perfectly to his body. He wore a white button down shirt inside the vest, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows where his Dark Mark was exposed on his left forearm, a matching tie and black slacks with his usual serpent belt buckle. Although, this was a different belt buckle, it still looked overly priced and too fancy for a normal afternoon. She just knew that she was going to have problems when she was with him. It was bad enough that they had to dodge pesky paparazzi in the wizarding world because of their combined fame, but it would be worse in the muggle world as he reeked of sex.

She had a feeling he knew exactly how to get under her skin and thus dressed like he was some famous footballer with ruffled, somewhat spiky golden locks and those bright sapphire eyes. Hermione herself wore a crumpled cream skirt with a light blue floral pattern, white converse trainers and a light blue plain tank top. She looked like a frumpy house-wife and less like a twenty-five year old wizard.

"You don't pull your head through it, you button it up. It's just like wizard robes," Hermione admonished, shaking her head, "Hold on, let me get my keys."

She spun around and walked back into the house, not answering when Draco half shouted, "Why do we need keys?"

Hermione returned with her brown purse hanging from her shoulder, a ring of keys twirling around her fingers.

"Your wand," she held her hand out, raising her eyebrows when Draco looked put off.

"What?" He asked with his mouth open.

"You're going to catch flies keeping your mouth open like that. Now, give me your wand," She replied, shaking her hand a little, "Remember, 'no magic' it was your idea, not mine."

"I will not give you my wand, Granger." Draco said coldly, glaring at her.

"Ok, I'm going back inside then," Hermione turned with a shrug, "See you later."

"Wait." Draco said quietly, grabbing onto her arm and spinning her around, "Fine. Take it. Like I need a wand to do magic if I need to."

Hermione grasped onto his wand and shoved it into her purse a little roughly, watching Draco eye his wand as if he were worried that it'd get scratched or damaged. She smiled and walked past him, motioning for him to follow.

"Are we walking?" Draco asked, following behind her as she walked around the cottage.

"It's a ten mile distance from here to the town," Hermione explained, coming to stand in front of a small car, "So, no. We aren't going to walk, we're going to drive."

Draco looked at her gray car and she could see out of the corner of her eye that his jaw had dropped. He eyed the vehicle suspiciously before turning to Hermione.

"You've got to be kidding me," He said in a small voice, "What the hell is that!"

"It's a car. I'm sure you've seen one before."

"I have but, this is just horrendous…"

Hermione clenched her fist as he insulted her car, a gift she had gotten from her parents when she graduated Hogwarts. Sure it was a little rusty under the bumper, had a few dents, missing paint and the air conditioning didn't work. But she still loved it.

"Well, I could always leave you behind and go to town on my own," Hermione raised an eyebrow but grinned when Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You think that this piece of rubbish is going to keep me from showing you how bloody idiotic the muggle world is," Draco said proudly, affixing his vest, "You're wrong. I'm only getting started."

He walked to one side of the car and pulled on the handle, nearly falling back when the door opened with a wide creak. He looked flustered but Hermione just laughed and got into the driver's seat. She waited for Draco to sit, his knees crunching up to the dashboard. Looking like a fish in a can, Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pushing the seat back to give him leg room.

"Seat belt," she pointed to the one on his left and watched him pull at it with fascination. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Just put it on."

Draco sneered, "How?" He asked, looking around for somewhere to put it.

Hermione reached over and grabbed onto the strap, pulling it over him and buckling it safely. Draco leaned back in seat and looked around, his hands going to various knobs and buttons. Hermione playfully slapped his hand when it reached her radio and looked at him.

"Don't touch a girl's radio, Draco." She scolded, watching him carefully as he pressed several buttons regardless of her warning.

She shrugged and turned the car on, grinning when the stereo blasted random pop songs, startling the former Death Eater. He looked around to try and turn the music off, but only seemed to make it worse until Hermione intervened and shut the music off.

"Now you believe me?" She asked, smirking smugly when he glared at her.

When Draco didn't reply, she took it as an affirmative and placed the car in first gear. As soon as they left her driveway, she noticed Draco stiffen and grasp onto the handle that hung to the side of the window. His eyes were wide as she turned the corner, only causing her to grin as she stepped on the gas.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell!" Draco shouted as she rounded another winding corner, a little too fast, sending Draco slamming into the door. "Slow the fuck down!"

"I'm not even going that fast," Hermione noted, looking at her speed as they climbed a little hill, "Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby," he replied angrily, "Stop trying to get me killed!"

"You're not going to get killed," she swung around another corner, "Drama king."

"I do remember someone was a little afraid of flying on a broom," Draco noted, having relaxed just a little although his face was a bit tinged with red, "It doesn't take books to know how to fly, I bet it does for… whatever it is that we are doing."

"Driving," Hermione nodded, "And for your information. I hate heights and I hate brooms. I flew on the back of a dragon if I recall correctly."

Their banter continued for several more miles before Draco figured out how to roll the window down and spent the rest of the car ride with his head stuck out the window. Hermione had to admit that he reminded her less of a ferret and more like a dog. She cast several sideways glances at the blond man and couldn't help but smile when he did.

AN: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you to sleepingbeauti529, SleepEnBeauty and Spunkywave77 who reviewed. I'm assuming you guys didn't like the last chapter much as I had less reviews for the chapter 5- but I hope this one encourages you to review . Music for this chapter is Molly Jenson ft. Greg Laswell – Give it Time

Chapter Six

The secluded town Hermione lived it was currently holding its weekly farmer's market. She hadn't been to it in quite a while, being busy with work and all, but she figured now was the only time she could go. When her tiny car rounded yet another corner, she noticed Draco had pulled himself from the wide window with mild pink streaks across his cheeks from the cold wind and was staring straight ahead at the scene.

Tens of twenties of small little booths had been erected in the middle of cobblestoned streets with various colours and patterns of umbrellas and canopies littering the small narrow pathways. The makeshift parking lot of gravel was quickly filled with patrons, as was the streets. Families often frequented the farmer's market and vendors selling such things as ices, wines and even balloons were strategically placed.

She parked beside other cars and turned the engine off, unbuckling her seatbelt. Draco immediately tried to move but was jerked back into his seat with a loud grunt.

"Bloody. Fucking. Bugger." Draco grumbled, tugging at the strap as if he were trying to strangle it to death.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed the button on the side, releasing him from its apparent 'death grip.' Draco didn't bother looking at her but hit his head on the low ceiling of the car before getting out. He did, however, let out a low grunted growl and began rubbing his forehead. Having to stifle a laugh, Hermione pulled her keys into her purse before swinging it over her shoulder and turned to look at Draco.

"Remember…" She began but was cut off when Draco raised his hand.

"No magic. No talking about magic. I get it."

She shrugged and walked over a cement block that was lying forgotten in the small pebbles while Draco followed her. Glancing back at him, she could tell that he felt a little out of place, even if he was trying to blend in. Most of the people dressed very casual, more casual than Hermione, and here he was wearing something that made him look as if he had just gotten out of some fashion shoot. Eyes were already trained on him but he merely sneered in disgust.

"Here," Hermione offered, stepping in front of him.

She brought her hands to his tie and loosened it, preparing to pull it off but his hands shot up to grab her.

"I'm not embarrassed, Granger. From the looks of it, I'm the one of worth." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and pull her hands away.

He held onto them firmly and looked at her with a cheesy grin, "You embarrassed to be seen with me?"

She snorted, "Now that you mention it…"

"Sod off, let's get this over with," Draco interrupted pulling Hermione with him as she cast him a smug grin.

They weaved through the crowds and eventually it was Hermione who was leading Draco. He had gotten stuck between two vendors with very precocious young girls trying to convince him to try their 'peaches.' Fingers intertwined, Hermione stopped at a small booth and looked over some fresh produce, picking up an apple and scanning it over. She put it back when she saw a bruise on its red skin and looked over other ones.

"This is boring," Draco groaned, standing beside her not bothering to untangle his hand with hers.

Neither knew why, or at least Hermione didn't, but she had told herself it was better to keep him by her. She did fear for the lives…nay the virtue…of a few of the girls in this village.

"If you want to leave, then leave." Hermione replied, holding out several baskets with her hand as the vendor grabbed them and tallied how much she owed.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

She turned and looked at him, watching the corners of his lips curve up into that famous Malfoy grin. Sneering, Hermione turned her attention back to the vendor and paid but Draco was the one to reach out and grab the bag. He quirked an eyebrow at her as if to silently test her to see if she'd object, but she didn't.

They made their way through a crowd but before Hermione could loop around she was stopped with a hard jerk. Draco had stopped at a small wine vendor and was currently perusing the selection. Fumbling forward when he pulled Hermione to him, she glared but looked at the selection as well.

"Do you have Chteau Mouton Rothschild Pauillac," Draco asked the vendor, bringing a finger to his chin to examine the selection.

"**Château** Mouton Rothschild Pauillac!" Hermione hissed, "That's expensive. I can't afford…"

"Who said you were paying for everything, Granger?" Draco yet again interrupted her, making her want to grab a bottle, smash it over his head and then gouge his tongue out. But one could only dream.

"You don't even have any muggle money," she snapped, glaring at the vendor for no apparent reason when the man appeared with the bottle.

She nearly stumbled back in surprise when Draco reached his hand into his vest and pulled out a wad of notes. It was only then did she realize that they were holding hands as he had to free his hand to count the money out. Handing it to the vendor, who eyed Draco as if he were the Queen, Draco grabbed the bottle of wine and looked around.

"That's enough," Hermione said quietly, trying to pull Draco away as a few people had stopped and begun to watch him.

"I have a nice **Château** Margaux 1995, if you're interested," the vendor said eagerly, ignoring yet another scowl from Hermione.

"**Château** Margaux 1995?" Draco asked with a scathing look, "You've got to be kidding me! That's horse piss."

Hermione clapped her hand over her forehead and felt her face begin to flush. She couldn't look up at the vendor, afraid what he might look like but Draco didn't seem to care. He merely rattled on about the finer points of wine, just as a few more people had gathered around.

"Perhaps a fine Petrus Pomerol 1998?" the vendor's voice broke through Draco's rant.

"Mm. Not good enough," Hermione wanted to die at that moment. Carve her intestines out and bury herself in a deep dark hole. She would take being in war against Voldemort than in this situation.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, feeling his arm wrap around her as she buried her face into his chest, "One bottle of wine…"

"I didn't bother you when you were buying whatever it was," Draco replied in a harsh whisper, looking at the vendor, " 1945 Mouton Rothschild. Do you have a bottle of that?"

"Oh, yes. Yes! Just one," the vendor said loudly, rushing around his little stand.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her and her face flushed even more when she noticed how they were embraced. Her face embedded into his chest with an arm resting securely around his waist, her hand lightly tugging onto his vest. She scrambled at that moment. Moving like a blur, Hermione pulled from him and smoothed her skirt out, trying to wrestle away another embarrassing red glow. Draco chortled and paid a hefty price for yet another bottle of wine.

"You better not be some sort of alcoholic," Hermione glowered once they began their loop around the market again.

"Who would have thought," Draco replied, completely ignoring that statement, "That muggles had fine taste in wines. Although that portly fool thought he could sway me with **Château** Margaux… You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"I don't drink, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to hide a confused look when he began blabbering about wines. "I mean, not much and even then definitely not something as expensive as what you got. Where did you get muggle money?"

"Gringotts," Draco answered with a shrug as they rounded yet another corner and stared absentmindedly at a small vendor who was carving out thick wads of fluffy ice. "What is that?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes following his and she laughed. "Shaved ice. Want to try one?"

He gave her a look of disbelief, but she could tell the eagerness behind those cold cobalt blue eyes. Hermione felt his hand grab onto hers when she moved in front but didn't shoo him away. They made their way to the vendor where she spent a few moments glancing over the flavours.

"What flavour do you want?" Hermione asked, watching Draco just stare at the machine that whittled down large chunks of ice into plastic bowls. She rolled her eyes, "Two cherry please."

Cherry was a safe choice, she thought anyway. Nothing too exotic but sweet enough to capture the whole sense of shaved ices. Draco and Hermione sat at a little table to the side where she couldn't help but laugh. He looked completely out of place but at ease with the world. It wouldn't have surprised her that Draco could've been stark naked and still maintained dignity in a public place. They ate their ice in silence but she couldn't help but watch Draco's curious eyes look at everything.

-

Just off the farmer's market was a nice small beach that Hermione liked to frequent when she had any spare time, which was very little. After finishing their ices, dragging Draco away from pinwheels, buying him an emerald and silver pinwheel, putting their things in her car, where the trunk 'accidentally' smashed into the back of Draco's head and groaning when a few girls bombarded Draco with their ogling, they settled in a small stroll down the beach.

Hermione had her arms crossed over her chest while Draco had removed his tie and vest, holding onto their shoes in one hand.

"Muggle towns are not quite bad," Draco finally said, breaking the silent tension in the air, "Nothing beats Wizarding London though."

"Not everything has to be magic to be fun, Draco." Hermione said quietly, staring out as the sun began to dip below the horizon. "Believe it or not, witches and wizards can live a life without magic and be perfectly happy."

"But why would you want to do that?" He looked down at her, "Magic is who we are. Sure you can live in a world without it, but it'd be like being a wizard… or witch… and not enjoying mystery. Does that make sense?"

"No, not really," she laughed, shaking her head when Draco joined in before they fell into a small silence.

"I had fun."

They stopped and Hermione turned to him. The faint glow of the falling sun lit up his face, casting perfect shadows over his features.

"I'm glad you had fun," she said quietly, looking away, "I mean, who wouldn't when half the female population was throwing their knickers at you."

"Glad to know that I'm just as attractive in the muggle world as I am in the wizarding." He chortled and with the way his shoulders rolled back after each bellow, Hermione couldn't help but stare and blush a little.

"Smug bastard," Hermione grumbled, but she had a smile on her face.

"Hermione…" Her name whispered against her, just as she looked up at him she realized how close he was to her.

He brought his hand to her face, tracing it around the back of her head and leaned in. Mere inches from her, their lips burning with fire. She felt her eyelids droop just as his lips brushed against hers. Then it happened. Icy water began falling from the sky and pelted them, ruining what would have been a very sweet kiss, one she wanted. Draco looked around and laughed as they were covered in the frigid stream of water. Grabbing onto her hand, both ran down the beach with one hand trying to cover their heads. It was a poor attempt but a fun one.

-

Draco and Hermione sat in her car that was parked beside her cottage for what seemed hours, just laughing. She was dripping wet looked like a mutt but he, he looked bloody brilliant. His hair was plastered to his face, muscles etched into his shirt that clung to him, and she hated to say it but he looked magnificent.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up," Hermione said quietly looking through her window as the rain fell on the hood of the car.

"Better make a mad dash for it then, or do you think you can keep up?" Draco asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're on!" Hermione laughed, jostling out of the door before racing to the cottage with Draco behind her.

She made it to the porch first, drenched once more, but this time Draco had spun her around and completely boxed her in with his hands. They panted, laughed and stared at each other. Water dripped down their faces and chin in solid streams while their breaths lifted up into small clouds of smoke between them. Hermione hand her hands resting lightly on his chest, feeling it rise and fall steadily under her touch. He seemed so calm and collected compared to her, where her chest was moving frantically trying to get oxygen into her system.

What happened next was something she never expected. Then again, expecting things had gone out the window from day one. Draco leaned down and captured her lips, pulling her to him with an arm around her waist. She stood on her toes to meet the kiss feeling her hands slide over his arms and rest lightly on his shoulders. It was only a moment before she found her hands raking through his hair, gripping onto the golden locks between her fingers.

He nibbled on her lower lip, pulling it slightly before replacing his teeth with his tongue. She could only moan into the kiss, feeling her throat catch and her heart stop beating. Stumbling back, Draco's hand felt around the door for the door knob and swung it open. Hermione pulled him with her into her cottage without breaking the kiss. Just as Draco kicked the door shut with his foot, thunder and lightning erupted into the sky and the shower of icy rain exploded around her little cottage. Neither of them minded one bit.

AN: REVIEW

sleepingbeauti529: It's a pity I can't respond to your reviews as they are always so entertaining.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SleepEnBeauty. Lone reviewer for the last chapter.

Soundtrack:

Intimate Scene: Angus & Julia Stone - Just a Boy and Morning After Scene: Kate Nash - Mouthwash 

Chapter Seven 

They fell into her cottage, stumbling over various items in Hermione's living room. The fireplace lit up magically when they reached it, heating the room but Hermione was already hot. She felt Draco's hands skim across the hem of her shirt and tug it up where she lifted her arms as he pulled it from her. Her top fell with a wet thud on the ground. Hermione brought her hands to his shirt and pulled it off, ripping a few buttons in the process.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled but her voice was cut off when Draco covered her mouth with his.

Their hands fumbled around each other with her trying to pry his belt from him and him trying to untie the string that held her skirt firmly around her waist. They moved slowly to the couch, bumping into several pieces of furniture on the way, one of which Draco stubbed his toe. He let out a small howl but it was silenced when Hermione tugged his lips back to her.

She slipped from the puddle of water around them and fell but popped up a few seconds later. "I'm fine," she said breathlessly, feeling Draco wrap his arms around her and laugh.

"Good." He breathed into her mouth, lifting her around him as they fell onto her couch.

Hermione wrapped her legs on either side of him while her hands cupped his face. She was beginning to feel light headed from the ferocity of their kisses but could care less.

She felt Draco's hands caress the sides of arms, tracing lower until they rested on her hips. Lifting her arms slightly, she was freed from her bra, which he tossed to the side. Her own hands travelled to his chiselled chest and felt it rise slowly under her touch. She let out a small moan and tilted her head back when his lips travelled down her throat, nipping at it with his teeth.

He leaned over, rolling Hermione with him. Letting out a grunt, Hermione's head hit the arm of the couch. She felt Draco's hand behind her head and opened her eyes to stare.

"Are you alright?" He breathed, his nostrils flared only slightly.

"Yeah. Fine." Hermione answered, leaning up to capture his lips, raking her fingers through his hair.

Draco settled between her legs, pulling her thigh up to his waist and began grinding. The bulge of his pants soaked into her centre, rubbing against the bundle of nerves that caused shivers to crawl up her spine. Both parted their lips to take a breath at the same time, moving their hands simultaneously to each other's bottoms. Draco pooled her skirt around her waist and lifted her with one hand firmly under her lower back and pulled it from her in an effortless move. Hermione, on the other hand, fumbled with the damn belt buckle – which Draco ended up removing. She peeled back his trousers and moaned when he wriggled out of them, inadvertently rubbing up against her.

She leaned up and pulled him to kiss her, their teeth gnashing against one another while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Draco tried to move to become more comfortable, with Hermione's thighs planted firmly against his waist, but with one wrong squirm both fell. The floor, covered with a plush rug, broke their fall but Hermione only managed to let out a strangled laugh, followed by Draco's own deep chuckle.

Leaning up, Hermione pushed Draco to his heels and stared at him as she traced a hand down his chest. Both of their chests were heaving but his more so than hers. Draco grunted when Hermione's hand traced alongside his growing bulge, hiding behind a pair of silky black boxers. She brought her hands to the elastic and quickly pulled them from him, with him falling onto his back.

Hermione was now towering over him, her own chocolate eyes staring into his beautiful cobalt gems. Strangled moans escaped her lips when she felt his hand cup and massage one of her breasts, his other hand tugged at her panties, pulling them down. Draco leaned up when Hermione leaned down, both bumping heads hard.

"Ow." Draco breathed, rubbing his forehead before rubbing hers. She only smiled and captured his lips.

He rolled over, pulling Hermione with him so that she was on her back. Their shadows were illuminated by the flickering flames to which Hermione could only see the beauty that was Draco. His lips parted slightly, hair framing his face perfectly despite being wet. When he leaned down to kiss her, Hermione brought her hand to his waist, pulling him to her. A sweet, simple and chaste kiss was in order, but it didn't last before turning into something heated and passionate.

She felt him lower himself over her and gasped as his length penetrated her centre, filling her completely. Draco positioned himself over her, his hands resting beside her shoulder while his hips dipped between her legs and began thrusting inside her. He created a simple but effective pace, the tip of his manhood grazing a certain sweet spot no one but him could find. The sensations sent shivers up Hermione's spine, causing her to arch her back up from the shaggy rug.

Draco's lips found her shoulder as he slipped an arm around her waist and held her to him. Hermione ran her well-manicured nails down the rippling muscles of his chest to which Draco responded by arching his hips upward. He felt so hot buried deep inside her, stretching her walls with the sheer girth of his length.

It was hard to explain the feelings of intense pleasure that she felt at that moment. Draco's fingers curled about her hips as if he were possessive of her, thrusting heavily into her tight quim. Hermione found that both of their voices, gruff and panting, to overpower the light pattering of rain outside.

"Draco," Hermione moaned, arching upward forcing her chest to push against his.

"Mmmm." Draco managed to huff out, tapping his hips into her heat with quick rough motions filling her to her hilt.

She tangled her hands into his hair when he lowered himself, resting up on his elbows and proceeded to quicken his pace. Catching the light shadow of his hips rising and falling between her legs, Hermione couldn't contain a blush, let alone a powerful cry. Her walls contracted around his length, begging to milk every ounce of his seed from his body. Draco grunted several times and grasped onto the shag carpet before slamming into her thrice, his body releasing his thick seed. They laid there panting heavily neither of them moved before Draco slipped a hand between them, resting it lightly on her stomach before muttering a contraception charm.

-

Hermione was on her stomach next to the hearth, which had a low glow of embers lighting the room, naked as the day she was born. She looked up, her head resting on her arms, when Draco re-entered her living room. The way the light in the room bounced from his chiselled body made butterflies flutter in her stomach. He looked like a dream come true, wearing nothing but his silky boxers carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of that expensive wine he bought.

"You know, we could've just dried our clothes with magic," Hermione moaned quietly when Draco joined her on the floor, sitting with one leg up and the other folded underneath him.

Behind him a string hung from one end of her small kitchen to the other with their clothes drip drying on the line. Draco looked over his shoulder when he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the top of his knee dangling both wine glasses in his hand and shrugged.

"What part of 'no magic' did you not understand?" He laughed, pulling the cork from the wine bottle and filling their glasses, "You just want me to cave to prove a point."

"I think that point flew out the door the moment you kissed me," Hermione replied, moving to her knees when Draco handed her a glass.

"If I remember rightly, you kissed me," He grinned, bringing the glass to his lips to sip at it.

Hermione watched him swirl the contents in his glass, sniff it, and then take another sip. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and polish off what was in her glass. Draco let out a groan of impatience and snatched the glass from her before she even pulled it away from her mouth.

"You're ruining it!" He said with half a laugh, glowering at her somewhat.

"It's just wine, Draco." Hermione replied with a faux pout, reaching for the glass he just refilled.

"No, you have to do it correctly. Savour the taste," Draco explained, giving her another glass but with hesitation. "Swirl it to get the aroma,"

He swirled the contents in his glass, which Hermione replicated with her own glass. "Take a deep inhale." He brought it to his nose and sniffed it a little, which Hermione copied. "And take a sip." She mimicked him but merely rolled her eyes.

"It tastes the same," She complained, watching Draco nearly spit his wine back into his cup.

"You, my friend, clearly have no taste in wines." He noted staring at her with wide eyes as she just polished off another glass. "And here you think I'm the alcoholic."

Hermione shrugged, "I never said I thought you were an alcoholic. I merely implied."

Draco laughed, placing his glass to the side and leaned over on his hands. His nose was inches from Hermione, who had put her glass on the floor beside his.

"Are you going to kiss me, Draco?" She breathed, feeling her heart quicken under his gaze.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Hermione?" He asked with a breath, leaning in mere centimetres from her.

"Maybe," she replied, parting her lips just as his barely scraped against hers.

"I think…" He whispered as their eyes met sending mutual shivers up their spines, "I think… I need another drink."

"WHAT!" Hermione laughed, swatting his arm when Draco leaned back to take another sip.

Draco grinned at her and finished his own glass before wrapping an arm around her and lowering her down onto her large soft carpet. He brought a hand to her face and brushed a soft tendril from her frame, tracing his finger along her collar bone as he peeled away the large throw she had covered herself with. Hermione gulped quietly when Draco's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips. He smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers before parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Hermione ran her hand up his back and tilted her head to the side for a better angle. Her lips parted, their tongue seeking one another. It was soft, sensual and perfect. He was perfect.

-

She groaned when the morning light filled her room once again, blinding her from her blissful night of sleep. Stretching under the warm covers of her bed spread, Hermione yawned and brought her hands to her face rubbing her eyes open. Her throat was a little parched and she had a mild headache from all the wine she had. There was a reason why she drank so little, she was, in essence, a light weight.

Her hand felt the space beside her. Empty. Looking to her right, she found no sleeping Draco or let alone any sign that he was there. Hermione let out a groan and sat up, rubbing her face with her hands against just in case she had been dreaming. Nope. Still missing. Either he had a habit of bailing after sex, or she had imagined the entire thing. Hermione frowned but didn't bother getting up. Deciding that she wanted to fall back asleep she flopped back onto her bed and rolled to her stomach, burying her head into the pillow beside her. She could smell Draco's bleeding scent on that pillow, indicating that it really wasn't a dream but causing her to groan again.

She closed her eyes and grasped onto the edge of the pillow, seeking sleep. It never came. Bloody rotten bastard. Her mind scolded forcing her to get up and get on with her day. She glanced at herself in the mirror and let out an anguished howl, a small one, she looked horrible. Her hair stuck out on all ends, reminded her of the Bride of Frankenstein and she had several small love bite on her neck, even one on her wrist.

"Bloody vampire," she spat finding a brush to tame her unruly hair. "Crooks?" She called out, half expecting her cat to bound in any minute for breakfast.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me too," she groaned when she heard nothing. Crooks wasn't too fond of them messing up the living room the way they did, not to mention he probably skated around the wet floor from their clothing. He hated, absolutely loathed, water.

She grabbed her large dark brown robe and pulled it onto her bare skin, tying the sash as she made her way into the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the living room, which looked spotless as usual. Maybe she'd hire Malfoy to be her maid as he always had to clean up after himself. Probably didn't want to show any signs that he had been there, her mind thought, after all she was a Mudblood.

When she rounded the corner, Hermione nearly tumbled down in front of her at the scene that unfolded. Crookshanks was sitting on the floor eating his cat food in silence; instead of noisily crunching down on each piece because she had a feeling he knew it annoyed her. She noticed that he bottle brushed tail swung from one direction to another, much like a happy dog and flicked upward after each third swing.

Her eyes travelled upward to the man who was sitting in her usual spot, his facing hidden behind a newspaper. Draco pulled the newspaper down and looked at Hermione, scanning her frumpy appearance but grinned when Hermione realized her state. Her hands instantly flew to her hair to attempt to pat it down, but it was no use. Screw it, she thought, lowering her hands and crossing it over her chest.

"Good morning," Draco said cheerfully, causing Hermione to quirk an eyebrow.

He was definitely not a grumpy person in the morning, or he had taken to some hard core narcotics. She didn't know and she didn't really care. Hermione was almost always a very grumpy person when she wakes. Attributing it to the lack of REM sleep, she always had to force herself to get ready for the day. It was very good that she woke up several hours before she left for work as it gave her time to collect her thoughts in the morning, do a little paper work and make herself appear less homeless.

"Morning," Hermione replied with a curt nod, taking a seat across from him.

She eyed Draco when he flipped the newspaper closed and folded it neatly. Her eyes scanned the table and noticed that he had apparently gone out and bought scones, croissants and various other muggle breakfast items. A small tea pot of what she expected to be tea, duh, was sitting beside a cup and next to cream and a few lemon wedges. Her stomach grumbled at the smell but she forced herself to hide it. It didn't work.

"I didn't know how to use half of your stuff," Draco explained, bringing a cup to his lips, "So, I took the liberty of heading out into town."

Hermione looked at him sceptically, "You didn't…"

"No magic." Draco quickly stated, lowering his cup onto the saucer, "I do believe I can manage without the use of magic. Although, you seriously need to consider buying a new car."

"What did you do to it?" Hermione found herself growling, rising from the table to look out the window.

She sighed in relief when she saw her car parked in its same spot, without looking any worse for wear. Draco chuckled behind her and rustled his newspaper, causing Hermione to spin around and glare.

"That blasted thing died half way to the town," he explained, leaning back in his seat, "I had to 'will' it to work."

"I thought you said you didn't use magic," Hermione said smugly, sitting back down.

She watched Draco place a scone on a plate, followed by several pieces of fruit and slid it to her. His eyes never left her though. They stared beautifully into her own, sparkling in the light of the kitchen.

"When I was in town. What else was I supposed to do?" He answered with a shrug, biting into a croissant.

"Oh," she didn't really know what to say but looked down at her plate and picked at a few items on her plate, popping a strawberry into her mouth. "So…" she chewed slowly, "How did you sleep?"

Could she ask something like that without it sounding weird? Hermione was very inexperienced in the art of the 'mornings after.' She couldn't remember the last time someone, other than Ron and Harry, was in her apartment, let alone someone she had sexual liaisons with the night prior. Draco didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, he looked content with his position and why shouldn't he? He just spent the evening shagging the former know-it-all Mudblood, who he loathed in their younger years. Maybe this was how it always was whenever he took girls home. She had read that Draco was quite talented in the area of seducing, she had first-hand knowledge and so she couldn't discount those rumours.

"You're asking me how I slept?" Draco asked, breaking her thought with a grin, "Quite well actually. You sleep like a rock. I was half expecting to find my arse on the floor in the morning. And you? Do you always look like a troll just farted in your face?"

"You bastard," Hermione growled, but she smiled when he did. Obviously his little insult of how she looked was in jest. He was still a jerk though. "I slept alright. Not used to having someone else, besides Crooks in bed with me."

"I am." Draco merely snorted into his cup, chuckling when she dropped her scone onto the plate in which it bounced into her cup. "Just teasing." He was quick to add when her face grew stone cold.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," she finished fishing her scone out of her cup and took a sip, tasting the sweetness of freshly brewed tea against her tongue buds.

Her eyes scanned the folded newspaper and she frowned at the corner edge of a photo. Reaching out for it, her hand was blocked by Draco's. He grabbed onto the newspaper and pulled it from Hermione's reach, holding it up.

"There's nothing of interest in there," Draco said, watching Hermione slowly rise from her seat.

"Mhm," she replied suspiciously, "Then why are you hiding it?"

Hermione bolted for it just as Draco rose to his feet and held it out of reach. He grabbed onto Hermione's waist when she crashed into him, pushing him back against the window.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Hermione demanded trying to reach up and grab the newspaper.

Damn his parents for making him so bloody tall while she barely reached his shoulder. Draco kept the paper up in the air and laughed, worming his way from her.

"Like I said, Granger," he teased, "There is nothing of interest printed."

"You will give me that paper, Malfoy, or so help me…." Hermione wagged a finger at him as he backed into the kitchen.

"Or what? You'll attack me with that mane of hair? I need muggle clippers just to wade my way out of it."

She let out a growl and jumped at him, causing both to fall to the ground. Draco let out a breath as his back slammed into the tile with Hermione straddling his waist. She pried the newspaper from him but didn't move, even after Draco brought his hands to her bare thighs.

Her eyes widened when she pulled open the front page and nearly turned violent red. 'ENEMIES TURNED LOVERS? Are war veteran Hermione Granger and former Death Eater Draco Malfoy more than acquaintances? Read Page 6 for the scoop.' There was a moving photo of her in front of her cottage in a very compromising situation with Draco. He was leaning in kissing her roughly with her hands buried into his hair before they stumbled into her cottage and the door closed. It would replay over and over, but Hermione could only see red.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly, still on the floor, as Hermione flipped to page 6 and read the article.

She growled after each sentence in the article and when her eyes settled on the author, she let out a loud cry and threw the newspaper at the ground, narrowly missing Draco's head. Rita Skeeter.

"That good for nothing, pompous chit!" She said angrily, glaring down at Draco, "How could you say that that wasn't anything of importance! She's slandering us!"

"Not really," Draco replied coolly, running his hands up and down her thighs, "What she wrote obviously is out to make a few galleons. And besides what happened behind closed doors was what she printed just not in all the details. Like you'd dress up in your Hogwarts uniform for me… or would you?"

"Don't be a prat, Draco." Hermione gruffed angrily. "This is not what I want to see when I get up in the morning!"

"It's all drabble Hermione," Draco sat up, slowly moving Hermione from him, "I would know. I see photos of me plastered all over the Prophet weekly. One time she wrote that Pansy and I had eloped in Greece and were somehow involved in some crazy sex magazine scheme. I hadn't seen Pansy before Potter's wedding and I sure as hell wouldn't elope with her. Now, the sex magazine…"

Hermione was heated, her chest heaving, but she felt a little calmer when Draco brushed her hair from her face and patted the centre of her back. She looked at Draco from beneath her eyelashes and couldn't help but grin at his words. Maybe she was over reacting but she had been through this countless times and for once, she wanted something to be kept hidden.

"Now, can I get up? Or do you want me to stay on the floor all day?" Draco asked, physically moving Hermione from him.

He pulled her to her feet, and tied the sash that had come undone tightly around her waist. Hermione was staring holes into his chest, fuming over the paper. She knew she was going to get some owls from the Weasleys, maybe one from Ron. Draco and Ron were still enemies, for the better lack of terminology. While Harry seemed to mend his hatred for the Slytherin, Ron was adamant on not allowing the git anywhere near them or their family. He didn't care if Draco changed sides because he would always be a blood purist.

"Granger," Draco repeated for the twentieth time, having used her first name the first dozen but when she didn't answer he reverted to the typical last name.

Hermione looked up at him and nearly gasped when his mouth descended on hers. His hand tilted her chin up at just the right angle for his tongue to trace her bottom lip. She could taste the sweetness of tea in his mouth and moaned into the kiss. Moving forward, Draco slowly pushed Hermione against the table, nearly knocking over the items on the table. She inhaled when she felt his hands part her robe and slowly trace up her milky thighs, feeling the silkiness of her skin.

"Draco…" Hermione breathed against their heated kiss, her hands moving to his chest. She wasn't sure if she was telling him to stop or continue as her mind was clouded by the large bulging erection he sported against her stomach.

"Draco…" She said more firmly, pushing him back a little. Draco stared at her with a small look of frustration, his lips glistening from their kiss and just a slight tinge of pink. "I have neighbours who garden in the mornings…"

"Ah," Draco nodded looking around the room. He moved quickly and pulled Hermione over his shoulder, lifting her as if she were nothing, yet Hermione let out a loud squeak.

"What are you doing?" She half laughed as he carried her back into her bedroom, his hand resting lightly on her bum.

"Taking you to bed," Draco replied as he kicked her bedroom door close, keeping Crookshanks outside, "Wouldn't want your old wrinkled neighbours watching me shag you into oblivion. Now would I?"

"You might…"Hermione's voice was muffled through the door but she let out a loud clear laugh, which followed by several sounds of a squeaking mattress.

"You saucy minx." Draco's voice echoed, followed by the pair's laughter.

AN: Please please please REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So sorry about not updating yesterday. Thursday is getting closer and now I'm getting iller. The songs: The Falmouth Falcon Party Entrance:  
Kate Nash – Pumpkin. Their dance: The Submarines - Brightest Hour

Chapter Eight

To say that people were shocked by the apparent revelation that Hermione Granger, war veteran and the brightest witch in Britain, was in a romantic relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy would be a complete understatement. She spent the better part of her Sunday answering letters from various Weasleys, Harry and Ginny and including a very interesting Howler from a very angry Pansy Parkinson. Crookshanks seemed to be the only one enjoying the rough treatment Hermione endured over the last several hours as he sat curled up in a ball wheezing out mewing laughter whenever a howler exploded in her face after sending confetti spiralling into her face.

Not all of the letters she received were bad, however. Ginny wanted to get together for lunch to 'discuss' what was really happening as Harry had been on her case about it. Not to mention, Ron nearly exploded with anger when he was shown the paper for her playing tonsil hockey with his most notable enemy. Only Luna seemed indifferent about the situation. Her letter contained the usual drabble about Nargles and a small parcel of treats for Crooks. Hermione baited her cat after he discovered his weekly treats and seemed apologetic for chuckling at her expense in his cattish ways.

She hardly got any work done but didn't mind it as she seriously needed a day to soak in her large tub and just relax. She ignored the rest of the owls that fluttered by and had half a mind to make her home unplottable – but she couldn't do that. Her parents still relied on the use of owls to communicate with her. Why, she didn't know. They had fallen into the wizarding world just as easily as she had, and they were mere muggles. Her last visit concluded when her mother proclaiming how cute the owl she had gotten them was and named it some ridiculous name she didn't remember.

Two tickets sat on her desk, obscured by several large files of parchment. Hermione tried to keep her eyes on her work, yet they constantly drifted over to those tickets. They shimmered in the light, almost begging her to touch them again. Touch them she did. Pushing her paperwork to the side, Hermione traced her finger over the elegant writing on the tickets and sniffed before shoving them into a desk. Yet, they still hummed with the annoying invisible sound of 'look at me, you know you want to.' Damn that Malfoy.

She hadn't seen him since that afternoon when she discovered Rita Skeeter's latest attempts to cash in on frivolous stories about the Golden Trio, namely Hermione. It wasn't a secret that Skeeter despised the curly-haired witch. Apparently the whole incident during the Goblet of Fire was still a sore subject for the reporter, but in Hermione's opinion she deserved it. What she should have done was taken her shoe off and smashed the disgusting insect that was Skeeter and wiped her guts from the sole of her shoe. But no, she was far too noble. Maybe she should've been sorted into Slytherin, which might have helped ease her normally good conscious and let her dabble in torturing the stupid woman.

It was nearly a month before she heard from him, outside of reading about him in the Prophet – mostly under crude titles such as: FAMED DEATH EATER BREAKS HEROINE'S HEART or MALFOY PLAYS COY, WHERE IS GRANGER? Pictures of him with other witches surfaced and it was automatically assumed that Hermione was nothing more than a shag bag for him. She often doubted their 'relationship' if that was what they had, but took to ignoring those thoughts in favour of her work.

Returning to the office was just as Hermione had expected. The large projection of the daily news seemed to be stuck on various reports of Hermione and Draco's liaisons, which almost always resulted in her hiding her face once she appeared out of the Floo. Her co-workers wouldn't leave her alone and she had to tack her door shut to keep owls from coming into her office. All letters were given to her newly appointed secretary, some bint named Gretel from Eastern Europe, who would shift through the junk, howlers and important documents before handing them to her.

The bottle-bottomed glassed girl wobbled into Hermione's office, after fighting off a slew of flying paper airplanes that tried to sneak their way past the door nook. She huffed as she handed Hermione several thick envelops followed by a few parcels from her parents, Mrs. Weasley, and Luna. She had a feeling Luna's contained the usual mound of dirt proclaiming that it would help her dandruff. Not that Hermione had any but Luna was weird to begin with. Mail was always fun to read, when she wanted something to occupy her mind.

Scanning through the usual things, Hermione did a double take at a relatively thin envelope that had loopy letters were printed on the top. She sat and scooted her chair closer to her desk, tearing the envelope up and dumping its contents onto the table. That was where the tickets came into play. They were for an after party the Falmouth Falcons were throwing to celebrate their wins and their chance to win the World Cup for the first time in seven years.

Scrawled at the flap of the envelope was a note written by Draco that read:

'H.

Dress nice. I like that purple number in your closet. Yes, I went through your stuff when you slept. Blame boredom and your terrible snoring.

D.'

Hermione snorted but was unable to tear her eyes away from his written word. She went so far as to indulge in nostalgia and trace her fingers over the imprint, imagining how he wrote or when he did. Her mind wandered to whether he would be shirtless, trouser less, maybe naked when he wrote. Dirty. Dirty. Hermione. Stop. Her mind scolded her for her little nasty thoughts, which caused her to grin and stifle a snort as she folded tickets back into the envelope and went back to her usual daily activities.

She didn't plan on responding to him. She didn't plan on ever speaking to him again, but Draco Malfoy wouldn't leave her the hell alone. It might flatter other women, who desperately sought rich handsome men to woo and court them; she was not swayed by his actions. If anything, they annoyed her and he knew it annoyed her. He didn't come by the office after that week of a series of lunch dates, prior to their little Muggle excursion to her tiny harbour town, but he did send owls like no one's business. Gretel was constantly shuffling in and out of her office to deposit letter after letter from the Slytherin. Sometimes the parchment would only have a word written on it, other times it was some crude doodle that reminded Hermione of how a three year old would draw if they had ink and parchment in front of them.

Sometimes, in the odd chance that Hermione would open a letter, he would actually write her. His words almost sweet yet still filled with crass remarks about her inability to respond to his owls, or how he kept finding Crookshank's hair everywhere when he thought he cleaned his entire wardrobe. It was his fault for wanting to let Crooks sleep on his chest after their romp that night… well mid-day really. It was magnificent and he had her, at least six times before they left. She felt dirty but in a good way. Pleasantly sore for several days where nothing seemed to make her angry – even when Rita Skeeter printed another article out about their supposed elopement. Like that'd happen.

The night of the Falmouth Falcon's celebratory commencement, Hermione had been sitting on her couch eating a pint of ice cream when the doorbell rang. When she shuffled to the door, clad in thick wool pyjama bottoms, a white tank top and fluffy white slippers, she opened it to see a very handsome and dashing Draco Malfoy. He looked down at her with a large spoon stuffed in her mouth, a pint of rocky road shoved between her arm and breast and what looked like remnants of a face mask under her chin.

"What are you doing there?" She asked with her spoon still shoved into her petite mouth.

Draco sneered and looked around. He was probably hoping that she was playing a joke on him, but it was soon evident that she wasn't. He reached out and pulled the spoon from her mouth and grabbed – more like wrestled the pint of ice cream – from her grasp before pushing his way into the cottage.

"We have a date, Granger," he said calmly, walking straight into the kitchen to place the ice cream into the freezer.

"No, we don't." Hermione replied, standing in the door way with her arms crossed, "You sent me tickets and basically told me I was going."

"Exactly, now run along and get dressed," he chirped from the kitchen, coming out with several kitty snacks for Crookshanks, who mewed happily as he fed the fat stuffed cat.

"I'm not going," she said firmly, resting her hands on her hips, "I don't do those sorts of things and you should know that."

"Should I?" Draco asked with a quirked brow, nodding for her to go upstairs and change, "We're going to be late, so I suggest you rush."

"I'm not going. What part of 'I'm not going' do you not understand?" She was beginning to get angry when Draco couldn't take a hint.

"Are you now?" He asked with that same damn quirked eyebrow, his cobalt blue eyes glittering in front of her.

"No, I'm not and there's nothing you can do to make me go," she felt triumphed and accomplished with her stern look but it soon faltered when he grinned and walked straight up to her, pushing the front door shut and trapping her between him and it.

"Really now?" He asked, for the millionth time quirking the fucking eyebrow. If she had her wand she'd hex it off.

"Stop being a git, and get off me." She struggled against him, feeling her throat become increasingly dry, "I'm not going, end of story…" 

"I hate you." Hermione muttered while in a large black carriage that was drawn on its own.

Draco sat beside her chuckling as his arm snaked around the back seat and rested against her shoulder. She grumbled and fixed a wrinkle in a maroon coloured dress that was very silky and clung to her body nicely. Her hair was done up, a bit sloppily but it worked for her as she had placed several small roses into her hair.

"Yes, I know that," He replied, nuzzling his nose into her neck where he inhaled her perfume. "You look bloody brilliant though. Told you the purple dress would look fantastic on you."

"It's maroon, not purple," Hermione corrected frowning as they reached the same hall that Harry and Ginny married in.

"It still looks shaggable," he grinned, wriggling his eyebrow.

"Good, why don't I take it off and you can take it back to a hotel and have your merry way with it?" She said, quite annoyed as the door opened and Draco was the first to exit.

He held his hand out for her and pulled her to the ground, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Sod the dress. I'd rather see you without the gown." He purred into her ear, causing her to snort and try not to laugh.

There were a few photographers… ok that was a lie… there were more photographers here then there were at Harry's wedding and even then there was a maze of people trying to get a snap shot of the happy couple. Not she was quite certain it tripled in amount. After all, it wasn't every day that the Falmouth Falcons got to go to the Quidditch World Cup – let alone Draco to attend with someone and that someone being Hermione freaking Granger.

She had to shield her eyes from the bright flashes and felt her face turning red when questions about her and Draco's sex life were blurted into her ears. Draco seemed at ease with the attention and merely maneuverer expertly through them, pulling Hermione along as if she were a scared pup or a lost child. She was probably both in a sense but right now she just hoped she could see by the night was through.

The hall looked completely different from the last time she had been there. It was tall and covered in black and white marble with handing tapestries of the Falmouth Falcon's team logo and photographs of all the players. Of course, Draco's photo of him on a broom holding the winning snitch that enabled them to go after the cup was the largest and in the centre of the room.

Several witches and wizards looked completely in place with the room by their attire, others – which she assumed were the players – merely reminded her of muggle drunken college guys. They shouted and sang lewd songs while trying to ogle girls. Her nose crinkled when one approached them clearly drunk off his arse. He wrapped an arm around Draco and belted out a small tune before noticing Hermione

"Oi! Is this the one?" He pointed at her, his finger an inch from her nose.

Hermione had the right mind to snap it off with her teeth, but she didn't want to spend all night picking grubby Quidditch player finger from her teeth. She looked to Draco, who had stiffened considerably under his team mate's questioning.

"Miki, this is Hermione Granger," Draco introduced her to the foul mouth – fit for that team that is – Quidditch player.

He stumbled over and just when he was about to greet her, he belched. Right in her face. Wisps of hair flew from her face from the sheer force of the burp and she felt ill. A combination of firewhiskey and cheese was not very appetizing. She coughed into her hand and gave a small fake smile.

"Hi." Was all she managed to get out before the Quidditch player spotted another person and shouted after her, leaving her and Draco alone.

"He's on the reserve," Draco made a point of mentioning, "Most of the ones you see butt buffing the floor are on the reserve. Hoping they'll get a chance to play."

He nodded to several of the louder men who were currently on the floor grinding against it with their butts. Definitely 'buffering the floor' with their large portly bums. Hermione stifled a laugh when an older man with speckled grey hair approached. On his arm was a blond woman who reminded Hermione of a person who ran straight into a wall then fell on the ground. Her nose was pointed straight up and nostrils so wide that she could see the proverbial 'gold in them there hills' digging into her nose.

"Oh, is this the lovely Miss Granger we hear so much about?" the man said in almost a nasally tone, extending a hand to shake Draco's.

"Yes," Draco replied quickly, "Hermione, this is Theodore Malvini. He's the owner of Falmouth Falcons and our coach as well."

"Pleasure," Hermione replied, glancing up at Draco as he clenched his jaw and unclenched it.

"Lovely lady indeed," he purred – a poor attempt at trying to sound sexy by any means – but he shook her hand gingerly while leaning back, "My wife, Mimsy."

Her mind reeled with laughter. Mimsy. It sounded like a House-Elf name but then again Hermione told herself that she shouldn't judge. She had been judged her whole life because of her blood and to judge someone because of her name was something she should never do.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled, shaking Mimsy Malvini's hand a little less formal than normal.

"Pleasure," Mimisy mocked Hermione with an air of superiority, "Where is that lovely thing you were with last year? Pansy was it?"

Draco cleared his throat and glanced down at Hermione before answering, "Pansy and I do not speak any longer. Hermione is my… um…"

"Oh there you are!" A shrill high pitch laugh interrupted Draco's sentence as another girl appeared.

She was large and very vibrate, wearing bright magenta robes with a hat that held a large peacock feather. It was askew on the top of her head, and her cheeks were flushed. She was obviously drunk as well.

"Mimsy, darling. You look ravishing," She drawled, nearly toppling over onto the thin frail bird of a woman. She reeled around and spotted Hermione before letting out a loud squeal of delight. "Oh Ms. Granger! It's such an honour to meet you. Don't you look spot on! Doesn't she Mimsy? She's a good one, right there Draco. Much better than that cast off of a girl you brought last year. What was her name? Poppy? Poopy? Never mind. Dreadful thing. Looked like a pug went running straight into a wall if you asked me."

"Hermione," Draco said with a small sigh between his teeth, "I want you to meet Madam Nash. She's…"

"The manager of the team darling. Played Quidditch myself with the Harpies back in oh… say seventy-seven," Madam Nash drawled on with a hiccup, shaking Hermione's hand again. "You look so much prettier than in the Daily Prophet. Doesn't she Mimsy? I don't buy into that stuff about what they say with you and Draco eloping. No. I expect a very fanciful wedding – Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't want anything but the best for his son. And what better thing than a war hero. Such a lovely – hic – thing you are. Draco, don't let this girl get away. I might have to snatch her up for my son, Brutus."

Hermione watched as Madam Nash thumbed over her shoulder at a towering, thick necked, man who was standing beside a thing man she recognized as the keeper on Draco's team. He looked bored and downright scary. Madam Nash pinched Draco's cheek and giggled.

"He's such a catch," Madam Nash whispered to Hermione – more like yelled into her ear, "He gets girls all the time but does he do anything with those tarts? Nope. Such a gentleman, unlike my no good for nothing son. BRUTUS! Come here! I want you to meet Miss Hermione Granger! Although, I don't think it'd be Granger too much longer. A bright beautiful girl such as yourself out on the market. Better get a ring on that finger, Draco… BRUTUS!"

Madam Nash scurried away after her son, who was busy watching the reserve members tackle the keeper. He grunted when she reached him and attempted to pull him with her. Draco brought his hand to hers and pulled her with him, whispering.

"I think it's best if we made our escape." He nodded to the Malvini's and departed quickly before Madam Nash had the opportunity to scout them down.

Hermione took a breath once they reached the other end of the room, which was enchanted to look similar to Paris. Draco pulled a chair out for her at a small white table – which she took with a heavy sigh. Draco sat beside her and leaned back chortling.

"We may be dangerous, egotistic maniacs on the pitch but most players are drunks and partiers," Draco laughed, watching Hermione as she watched Madam Nash search around for them but eventually give up.

"Is Madam Nash always that… frilly?" Hermione asked, listening to Draco strain not to laugh.

"I'd say that's a good day for her. Normally she's screeching about something or another."

Both laughed for quite some time before Draco grew quiet. He looked up at the dance floor and smirked, holding his hand out, "How about a dance, Ms. Granger?"

"Such formalities, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione teased as she took his hand and was led to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his hand to hers. It brought back memories of the first time they danced together, with the exception that she didn't twist her ankle or run into his chest when he turned her. They swayed back and forth and the entire world around her seemed to melt away – leaving just them together. His breath caressed her face when she moved closer to him. Peppermint with a dash of cinnamon. She loved his natural scent. Nothing like the horrid amounts of cologne Ron had doused himself with when he wanted to impress Luna. Of course, Ron had learned that Luna liked as little cologne as possible and that probably saved him several galleons a month.

Draco's hand traced down her back as pulled her closer to him. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her, as she did at him. He leaned in, so close to her lips, she could taste him at that moment and anticipated the feeling of warmth when their lips touched. A sudden bright flash ruined the entire moment, causing Hermione to see golden snitches swirling about her head.

"Aw, look at the lovely couple," a faux sweet voice cooed from behind a photographer.

Hermione growled inwardly as she parted from Draco, her vision becoming clear. Rita Skeeter. Her short blond haired face appeared behind the photographer with her trusty quill scribbling on a floating pad of parchment behind her.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked, taking a firm step in front of Hermione, "What do you want to make up now? I have four heads? I sleep with stuffed animals?"

"Oh no, I would never make things up, Mr. Malfoy," Skeeter cooed, wrapping her hand onto his tie and straightening it, more like making it crooked.

"I suggest you leave us," Hermione snarled, feeling Draco's hand on her back, "Or do you remember what happened all those years ago…"

Rita's face drained almost completely at the memories but she sneered at Hermione, "Oh but darling. I was invited here to record the best party of the century. It's been noted to have been far more formal that Harry Potter's wedding…"

"You're just jealous because you weren't allowed in at all. What with all those bug traps set out and everything," she replied in a deep growl.

"Well, I never." Rita said lightly, "No wonder Mr. Malfoy has a wandering eye. Cold and frigid are not on the menu for handsome men like him. Isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's jaw clenched and unclenched and he stood an intimidating step toward her. Rita Skeeter must have realized the error in her words and started backing away. Her hands shot out in defence as she tried to pull her photographer back with her as a human shield.

"Well, have a nice evening. I think I see Madam Nash over there. Come Scotland," She said briskly, turning quickly to make a haste exit.

Draco spun around and stared at Hermione, she looked back at him and his face looked… amused. She sighed with content as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their secluded area.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned as Hermione glared at the back of Rita Skeeter – hoping that she'd fall of her fat arse.

She turned and looked at him, smiling softly, "I'm fine. Now. She's just so…"

"Infuriating. I know. I've been getting letters from her for ages about a 'proper interview,' a bunch of rubbish in my opinion." They both laughed and Hermione sighed happily, her hand tracing Draco's tie with her index finger.

He leaned forward and reached out for her hand, "Hermione, there's something I want to ask you before the night's out."

She turned and looked at him quizzically. What was he on about? Since when did he ask her things, more like told her but she'd indulge him. Smiling, Hermione nodded, "Alright. Spill."

Draco cleared his throat and dug his hands into his robes but before he could pull whatever it was out – she had a feeling it was flash cards - they were interrupted.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and nearly squealed with delight at the sight of Ginny. The red head looked beautiful in her emerald green dress, with Harry by her side.

"What are you doing here? Hello Harry!" Hermione gave Harry a hug and smiled brightly at them.

"I'm the Quidditch correspondent of course I'd be here. The question is, what are you here?" She eyed Malfoy with a small grin on her face – to which he stiffened up and stood.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a firm hand shake.

"Potter." Draco replied with a nod, his hand still in his pocket.

"I'm going to steal Hermione away for a little bit, m'kay?" Ginny said cheerfully, dragging Hermione by the crook of her arm to the other side.

"Ok, spill!" Ginny said eagerly, glancing around, "You came here with Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Against my will, yes," Hermione sighed, looking past Ginny's red hair to Harry and Draco – who looked deep into conversation about something. "I planned on staying in and eating ice cream until I puked."

"Oh nonsense. If you really didn't want to go, you wouldn't have. Not even Hogwarts on fire could make you go somewhere you didn't," Ginny said with a laugh, her shoulders rolling back. "So, you and Malfoy eh? Can't say I approve then again can't say I disapprove."

"We're not a couple, Ginny," Hermione was quick to say, covering her arms with her hands.

"Friends?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, according to the Daily Prophet."

"Articles written by Rita Skeeter," Hermione corrected with a sigh.

"Well yeah, I know all about that rubbish but that photo of you was the real thing. I saw that muggle gnome I gave you for Christmas sitting in your yard. How many cottages have that?"

"It was just a kiss," she explained, her mind laughing at that notion.

Just a kiss, yeah right. Just like shagging him is 'just a shag.' What a bleeding hypocrite you are 'Mione. She wanted to claw her conscious out of her head at that moment, but she grinned and bared it.

"Do… do you love him?" Ginny asked quietly, leaning in.

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer – not right then, right at that single moment. Her emotions were swirling around in her mind. She hadn't been dating Draco long enough, not that they were dating. She wasn't even sure if he was interested in her romantically – or if he thought her just to be some fun experiment or a nostalgic moment. He might have felt terrible for the way he treated her at Hogwarts and during the battle that this was the only way to make up for it.

Why would someone like him, rich, talented, handsome and very well endowed even bat so much as an eyelash in her direction if he thought otherwise?

Ginny sensed Hermione's reluctance and asked in a more formal way, her hand lightly touching Hermione's arm. "'Mione, Are you in love with Draco?"

"What?" Hermione said loudly, trying to contain a laugh, "Oh heavens no. He doesn't mean anything. I mean sure he's attractive and we get along ok… sometimes I want to cut his tongue out or impale him on my wand for some of the stuff he does… but to answer your question… no I don't love him."

AN: Thank you everyone that reviewed. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to respond to all of you individually but I've been spending all my time on UCAS so I know what will happen on results day. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I'm sorry to be posting this so late. Also to all UK A-Level students reading: Good luck with your results tomorrow Song: Lily Allen – The Fear 

Chapter Nine 

Ginny leaned back and nodded, her bottom lip protruding only slightly. Her eyes seemed to be trying to read Hermione's otherwise calm and collected face.

"Ok." Ginny shrugged, "Ron has had his knickers in a twist over all of this. You know he and Malfoy aren't exactly on friendly terms…"

"Yes, I know," Hermione said with a mild sigh of relief, "He sent me three howlers in the span of two hours asking if I had eaten dragon dung or some oddity."

"As long as this is nothing,"

"It's not anything, Ginny. I promise." Hermione was quick to interrupt, "Draco and I aren't a couple… at all."

She turned and spotted Harry alone, returning with Ginny by her side. Ginny looked around as well, wondering obviously where Draco had gone.

"Where'd Draco run off to?" Ginny asked, linking her arm with Harry, "I need to get a statement for the Prophet."

Harry stared at Hermione with almost angry emerald eyes, causing both her and Ginny to quirk their eyebrows. He cleared his throat and looked down to his wife, "Pansy Parkinson arrived. He went to pay her a visit."

"Oh, right. Well I can go ask Madam Nash for a statement," Ginny said with a nod, pulling Harry with her, "Owl me later, ok 'Mione?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, looking to Harry, "Bye Harry. It was nice seeing you…"

"Good night, 'Mione." Harry replied with a curt nod, slinging his arm around Ginny as they were basically attacked by Madam Nash.

She looked around and sat at the open chair fiddling with the string of her purse. Draco was nowhere to be seen and she felt the sudden pang of guilt. Why had she lied to Ginny? She was better off telling her the truth, she didn't know if she was in love with Draco… but she was starting to fall for him.

Hermione sat in her spot for a good half hour before she decided to move and search for Draco. Maybe he had been detained by Madam Nash after saying hello to Pansy. Her mind was scolding her – telling her something was wrong and off. She passed several reserve players who were passed out by the punch bowl, which she had a feeling was spiked heavily with alcohol. Mr. and Mrs. Malvini sat at the edge of one table; Mimsy fanned her pale stick neck with a folded menu while Theodore chatted up some other player she recognized as the Chaser and captain of the team.

Frowning slightly, Hermione walked to the back rooms looking for the loo. She stopped when she heard a bright shrill squeal that sounded terribly like Pansy Parkinson did when she once caught her in the throes of passion with Blaise Zabini during their sixth year. Her brain told her not to inch a step closer, that it was a private matter, but the little devil on her shoulder urged her to see what was going on. The Gryffindor's lion curiosity was overwhelming and before she could think, she had pulled back the large sliding door to what appeared to be a hidden waiting room.

Her eyes bulged and she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Pansy was leaning up against the wall with her leg slung over the hip of none other than Draco Malfoy. His hair was mussed and lips puffy, as were hers, apparently they had quite a lovely snogging session while she spent her entire time searching for the mook. Pansy's eyes glanced toward Hermione and she quickly pulled her skirt down and tried to cover her breasts, which were spilling out of a very lacy purple bra.

"Granger!" Pansy snarled, pushing Draco from her, "Don't you have any manners? What a busy-body!"

Draco didn't look at her, but she wanted him to. She stood there waiting for him to look at her, but he didn't. He kept his eyes strained on Pansy as she fussed with her clothing.

"What… Dra…" Hermione's mouth dropped and she tried to speak but nothing came out. Her throat had caught and she could hardly breathe. Burning tears erupted in the corner of her eye but she fought them back.

"Sod off, Pansy." Draco growled, as he pulled from Pansy and fixed his tie.

He pushed past Hermione and re-entered the large ballroom. Pansy fixed her dress and poked her tongue out at Hermione as she pushed past her as well. She didn't know how long she stood there for, her mouth gaping like a large mouthed bass before her mind snapped back into reality. She slammed the door shut and stormed out of the room, missing the loo completely.

A group of people had already gathered around Draco, asking questions about what he panned on doing for the Quidditch World Cup – apparently some reporters were allowed in, just as Ginny was. Hermione glared daggers at Pansy, who was chatting up Brutus in a flirty manner, touching his arm as if it were made of gold. She wanted to bash her face in with the large snitch sculpture that sat upon the table behind them. But she knew, from reading such stories where women bickered over men that it was never the woman's fault. It was the scoundrel of a man's fault.

Ginny seemed to have spotted Hermione's rage and moved to stop her from breaking through the reporters. It was no use, Hermione clawed her way through, her hand clutching onto her purse as she reached Draco. His faux smile disappeared when their eyes contacted and before she knew what she was doing she slapped him. Her hand was raised and she put her entire body into it. She slapped him hard across the face. The sound echoed across the room, causing everyone to look.

Draco's jaw clenched and he merely blinked at her while Hermione tried to blink away tears. She broke through the crowd and tore through the building, doing what she did best. Run.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, trying to run after her but she was held back by Harry, who whispered something into her ear, causing her eyes to widen. "Oh Merlin…."

Hermione brushed away tears from the corners of her eyes as she pushed through the crowds of photographers, who had probably seen the hardest slap in the century and were trying to get pictures of her crying or showing any emotion. She wouldn't give them the damn chance to ruin her life again.

"Get out of my way!" Draco's voice shouted over the crowd as he literally tossed people to the side.

She felt her feet drag but her brain told her to keep moving. Stopping was not an option. In her peripherals she spotted Madam Nash with her hand to her mouth as she gasped to Brutus – yet somewhere in her eye there was a gleam of hope. Like Hermione would go out with a big brute just because she had caught someone she thought romantically of about to have a shag fest with an ex-girlfriend. She wasn't that pathetic, was she?

"Hermione!" Draco's voice seemed a lot closer but Hermione didn't bother stopping or slowing down.

She made it out to the street, near the apparation point – which had to be changed due to the large groups of people who popped out of nowhere. The last thing the Ministry wanted was to see people falling on top of people or them rematerializing inside a person. Nasty business that way and almost always resulted in an extended stay at St. Mungos.

Just as she neared her apparation point, Draco had finally caught up to her – having shrugged off the photographers. His arm reached out and snagged the crook of her arm, just above the elbow. Hermione jerked to a stop and swung around, her hand coming out to slap him once more. It worked. The slap wasn't as hard as it had been, but it was effective. She knew Crookshanks would have grinned, Ron would be ecstatic to have witnessed this. Yet, her heart only dropped.

"Stop!" He snarled, pulling her to him, "Stop, Hermione."

"Fuck off, Draco," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Don't touch me…"

She broke from his grasp and stood a foot away from him, brushing her tears from her face.

"Don't talk to me. Don't even… I'm going home," she whispered, closing her eyes to apparate away.

Little to her knowledge she had taken a side-along and it was Draco. They arrived back at her cottage and he pushed her back against the door, holding her by her arms.

"I'm not done talking to you," He said in a soft voice, but filled with malice, "You won't even let me explain…"

"There's nothing to say," Hermione breathed, "I was right. So right about you…. My gut told me and I…"

"Just… shut your gob for one second," said Draco with a small hint of annoyance as he shook Hermione to look at him.

She looked at him, but her eyes glared into his. As much as she'd hate to say it, Rita Skeeter was right about him. She was nothing but some girl he wanted to shag… there weren't any real meanings behind it. What they had was not… was not real. Oh Merlin, why does her heart hurt so much?

"Well, go on? I'm listening to whatever excuse you have." Hermione said wrangling her arms free from him, her hand reaching the door knob just in case she wanted to make a break for it.

"I'm a righteous git. I shouldn't have taken Pansy back there…" He began, his voice somewhat trembling but not with sorrow or fear, but anger, "It was a mistake and I know you'll never forgive me."

"No," Hermione said with her chin pointed up, causing Draco to stop and mouth 'No?'

"No, Draco. I forgive you," She replied with a nod, "It's who you are…"

"Hermione, stop."

"No." She said firmly, pushing herself from the door, "I forgive you Draco. I forgive you for trying to make me seem a fool. I forgive you for taking Pansy to the hidden parlour and almost shagging her brains out while you had me looking everywhere for you. I even forgive you for having to put up with such an ugly, bushy haired, know-it-all with no social life and no inclination to give you exactly what you what. I forgive you but that doesn't mean I want to see you. I hate you. I hate you Draco Malfoy. You're nothing but a stubborn, insignificant speck."

His jaw clenched and unclenched at her words. She slapped him. The vibrations from her hand against his cheek sent shivers up her arm and down her spine. The way he looked at her made her afraid. For the first time in months, she was afraid of him, afraid of what he'd do. Draco frowned and brought his hand out quickly, grasping onto the back of her hair. She felt her feet leave the ground when he yanked her forward, pulling her against him.

"You don't know a damn think, Granger," He snarled, leering over her like some possessed fool, "Why else do you think I'd want to bring you to that bloody party if I didn't think… if I didn't lo -…. Fuck it. Fuck you Granger. You're right. If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have shagged Pansy. Is that what you want to hear?"

She turned her head as her heart fell more; a sob was lodged in her throat. Why did she feel so betrayed when they weren't anything? Why did her heart ache at his words?

"Stop," Hermione whispered, feeling his hand tilt her chin to look at him.

"I'm not done here, Granger. I listened to you spout your mouth off, it's only fair you let me." He growled, digging into the side of her face with his hands. "You don't know what I want or even who I am. You still think I'm the git from Hogwarts but I'm not. If you want to keep believing that then you're the one who is stubborn and insignificant. You cannot pin everything on me. You made it quite clear how you feel about me and what I am to you, so I will do you a favour and tell you exactly how I feel. You are a slag."

Her mouth dropped and she glared at him. Apparently he didn't know the definition of what a 'slag' was and was just trying to goad her. It worked. Hermione pushed herself from Draco and brought her hand up to slap him again but his prized seeker skills set in at that moment, grabbing her wrist right before it touched his smooth granite skin.

"Barbarian," He snarled, shoving her hand down as he pushed her against the door, "You were never anything significant to me. You were just some bloody bint I saw at Potter's wedding alone and figured I'd try my luck. I wanted to fuck you and I did. I liked challenges and saw you as the perfect one. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

She brought her eyes to his and shivered inwardly by how intensely he was staring at her. "I fucked you Hermione Granger because I felt pity for you. All of your mates are off getting hitched and here you are a fucking spinster at twenty-five. No wizard in his right mind would put up with your know-it-all attitude, your bushy hair, buck teeth and the oh so lovely scar that runs down your stomach. Hideous. Women should always be flawless and here you are… flawed like no one I've ever seen. You disgust me and you always have. You're the bane of my existence and I wanted to flaunt you to the world – show them just exactly how far my cock can reach. Who better than Potter's best friend, the Granger girl?"

Her nostrils were flared and she was angry. Pissed off. Blooming with the anger of a thousand suns. Whatever the term was she was sure there wasn't one for how angry she was. Draco Malfoy was a prime git and a fool to think that she'd be fazed by his revelation. She had been preparing herself for something like this from the start… hadn't she? If she had, her heart wasn't going to be able to take it anymore. She wanted to faint and just fade away into the night but her feet were pushed firmly against the door, her chest heaving.

"Get out," Hermione finally said, her throat itching with pain, "Get out and never speak to me again."

Draco sneered, "Like I'd ever associate myself with a fucking Mudblood."

"You already have," she whispered with a defiant stare, "You associated with the whole lot and you fucked one. How's that Malfoy pride now?"

"Still beaming," he almost grinned, "Because the Mudblood I fucked wasn't just some random slag, it was you. Hermione Granger. And I fucked you to an inch of your life and you loved it."

"Sod off," Hermione breathed, feeling Draco step closer.

"It's the truth and it's eating you alive…" He whispered, looking into her eyes, "You were shagged thoroughly by a Malfoy and liked it. Oh the irony."

"The only irony you're going to get is when I shove my iron up your arse if you don't get out of here. NOW!" Hermione spat angrily, before gasping when she felt him press himself up against her.

His mouth was against her at that moment, violent and possessive. Hermione could barely take a breath by the way he pressed his lips against hers, stifling any noises from her. The door to her cottage exploded with the combined power of their magic, sending it flying off the hinges. Crashing against the wall, Hermione groaned as she felt a sharp pain digging into her back.

Draco's hands were all over, ripping and tearing her dress at the seams just as she ripped his dress shirt from him. They fell into another room, completely tearing the clothes from one another until both were stark naked. The shreds littered the ground; his dress robe fell to the ground on top of a disgruntled Crookshanks – who disappeared into the kitchen shortly after they broke through her cottage door. Hermione shoved Draco from her when they reached her bedroom and glared at him. He huffed and glared at her as well but at that moment she didn't care for her broken heart, or the feeling of betrayal. She wanted him and she'd have him.

Hermione jumped at him, feeling his arms catch her like he had caught snitches a million times before. Slamming his back into the wall, Draco grunted into the kiss and ran his hand up her smooth backside. She felt herself twirl around and pushed up against the wall with a leg slung over his hip, his sticky wet length pushed against her inner thigh, burning for her.

Hermione gasped when Draco lifted her and pushed her into the bed with his weight, one hand out to catch their weight. She scooted back as his hands reached for her thighs and pulled them apart. The smell of their sex filled the room and the heat just nearly burned everything. Draco's lips attacked her neck and sucked hard on one sweet spot he once kissed tenderly. Hermione moaned when she felt his hand curl around her sweet centre, pushing his digits into her heat roughly. Her own hand shot out to his manhood, fisting him hard and quickly. Both let out twin groans and leaned back against the bed.

It didn't take long before he was sheathed deep inside her welcoming heat. She heard him growl when her nails bit into his shoulders, results from how hard he pumped into her. Their groans of pleasure echoed across the room sending Crookshanks skating across the room and into another, hissing loudly. Draco's lips were planted against her shoulder as his hips slammed into her. Biting her bottom lip as a painful but pleasure filled cry exploded from her throat, vibrating out loudly, Hermione arched her back against his bare chest.

Draco grasped onto her thighs, planting them firmly against his waist thrusting with vicious intent. The bed moved an inch after every couple thrusts, creaking and cracking from the force of their sex. He gripped onto the edge of the bed when he felt Hermione's walls close around him, a powerful orgasm rushing through her body. Her hands grazed across his skin when he stroked heavily into her, his own manhood quivering under the strain of her tightened quim. With a final grunt, Draco collapsed on top of her, both panting heavily.

They laid there in silence for moments, only their breaths filled the silence. Hermione licked her lips when Draco brought his eyes to her and leaned up, prepared to kiss him. He turned his head and moved before they touched him and crawled from her. Draco sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hand, ruffling his hair somewhat.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked quietly, pulling her bed spread to her naked body feeling incredibly, but deliciously, sore between her thighs. "It's quite clear that… I mean… we hate each other but… I don't… I…"

Her words were lost in the heat and throw of passion that her mind was clouded or like a big fluffy white marshmallow. Draco grunted but didn't look at her. He stood and accio'd his clothing to him, dressing silently. Frowning, Hermione wrapped the sheet around her and stood feeling wobbly from a few minutes ago.

"We're not fit for each other," her heart dropped causing her to blink several times. Draco spun around and buttoned his dress robes up. "It's best if we just… forgot everything that happened."

Her voice squeaked as she tried to speak. He was right. They weren't fit for one another. They were too different and far too stubborn to change. But, somehow she hoped she'd never have this conversation with him. Sure he was a git and a pompous one at that – but she had seen him when he opened up and while they bickered it was only in jest. Now… Now where was this going? It was ending that's what it was.

"Alright," Hermione whispered, bringing her legs to her chest.

Draco stopped buttoning his last button and looked at her – did he want her to disagree or what? What was that look he was giving her at that moment? His face screwed up and he put on one of indifference. Such an actor, that one.

"Good." He nodded, finishing buttoning his clothes, "I will um. I'll send your dress out to be…"

"Don't bother," Hermione groaned, moving from the bed as she felt a soreness between her thighs, a good one that she'd never admit. "I'm going to toss it."

"Ok," he replied, filling the room with awkward tension. "You don't have to worry about me contacting you. I won't darken your doorstep any longer. Have a nice life."

He pushed past her when she moved to the doorway to pick the shreds of her dress up. Hermione stood at the threshold of her bedroom and listened to Draco leave. The door opened and closed – assuming he fixed it on his way out.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Hermione made a decision and rushed out after him. It had begun to rain as she rushed outside, not caring whether she got wet or not. He was gone and it was no use. Water pelted her slightly bruised skin, making it feel as if it were burning her – yet she stayed out there, blinking away heavy sobs. If this was what was best, why did she feel so rotten?

Shivering, Hermione crouched lower with tears running down her face. She clutched onto the bed sheet and called Draco's name into the darkness before a familiar mewing caught her attention. Crookshanks stood on the porch staring at her with his emerald bright eyes. Sniffling, Hermione rose from her spot and walked slowly into the cottage where she pushed up the door and fixed it before her sobs consumed her.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I am absolutely awed by the response I received for the last chapter. I really do love getting reviews Also it was quite unintentional that the chapter was so angst; I didn't realise it was such a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Well this chapter isn't so bad so read and enjoy Songs: The stars indicate where the song belongs.

********** Lily Allen – Back To The Start 

Chapter Ten

It was as if the entire wizarding world had become cattle to the press and gossip. Every morning Hermione would be faced with several reporters – stalking her just outside her home – asking about the break-up, supposed break-up and if she had any comment about Draco and his supposed engagement with Pansy. She wouldn't respond and apparate as quickly as she could. Crookshanks' favourite flower bed had been destroyed by the feet on one reporter, resulting in her squashed faced feline to pounce on the reporter and proceed to claw his eyes out. He deserved it and Hermione did nothing to stop it.

The Ministry was just as the rest of the world was. Photos of the slap she had given Draco emerged in almost every newspaper, outside the Quibbler – which she had a feeling was out of Luna's request and threats to sick a cloud of Nargles at her father if he printed one thing about Hermione and Draco. She appeared through the Floo at one point, annoyed by having to be hassled by the group of reporters stationed outside the large red phone box.

Like cattle, she moved with the crowd and ducked her head every time the large projection put up another article by Skeeter about Hermione or Draco, or both. Her colleagues had once pressed her for details but after a very loud howler from Ginny, not to mention Hermione threatening to hex their bollocks off, they ceased. They even stopped talking to her beyond the usual formalities as to the bills she was passing. Her office had once been clean and organized – not sat in disarray. She spent her entire time in the office, shut it and out from the world.

Every once in a while Gretel would bring her the Prophet – along with lunch – but Hermione would toss all of it into the bin beside her desk. The Falmouth Falcons were getting much more press than usual because of Draco and he seemed to fit right back into his world. Flaunting around with various witches of every ethnicity and caught snogging them silly only seemed to make her angry and slam things. She had caught the tail end of a conversation from a colleague that Draco had proposed to Pansy.

"She deserves him," Hermione grumbled as she passed but once she got into her office and slammed the door, tears began to flow down her face.

The Prophet highlighted the engagement for three solid weeks – photos and interviews of Pansy trying on dresses, going out to dinner with Draco and his parents – not that she wanted anything to do with him or his parents, but the bright sparkler on her ring finger caused her alarm. She shut herself in her office for several days on end, having Gretel push her paper and mail through a makeshift vent in the door.

"Hermione?" A small rapping on her door broke her from the latest law she was reviewing. It was Ginny.

Hermione shoved herself from her desk and opened the door for her friend. Her eyes bulged at the size of Ginny, she had never known before but the red head was VERY pregnant. How could she not have noticed? Oh right, because she had secluded herself from the world because of that damn hippie git.

"Hey, Gin. Come in," Hermione smiled, faking it of course, as she held the door open.

Ginny sniffed the stale air and the dark room before her bright green eyes landed on Hermione. She took her wand out and waved it, the curtains drawing up and fresh air wafted through the open windows.

"Blimey 'Mione. What have you been doing to yourself?" Ginny asked, looking over Hermione's dishevelled look.

"Working," Hermione responded with a shrug, "Do you want tea?"

"No. Pumpkin juice would be lovely. Silly James won't stop kicking," Ginny said with a huff as she sat down in an empty chair and let herself sigh with relief of the weight.

"You shouldn't be walking when you're about to pop," Hermione scolded, pouring her friend some juice in a goblet and handing it to her.

"That's what Harry says and I say 'bugger off Harry, I'm pregnant not incapable.' Of course, it doesn't phase him anymore. I think my mood swings make him happy," She shrugged and took a heavy sip.

"So," Hermione looked around anxiously, "What are you doing here? I mean, not that it's not a pleasure to see you. I was just about to owl you to go to lunch…"

"No you weren't," Ginny interrupted with a knowing look, "You've been secluding yourself from everyone. Did you even know Ron got on bended knee and asked Luna to marry him?"

Hermione gawked, she hadn't. Oh Merlin, what did she do to herself!

"He sent an announcement," Ginny added, watching Hermione shift through piles of mail she hadn't opened.

Right there was the envelope made out to her in Luna's loopy scrawl. She felt guilty at that point and sat at her desk with her hands holding her head up.

"I'm a right mess, Gin." She whispered, with a sad sigh, "I've been a mess since…"

"Hermione," Ginny said quietly, rising from her very pregnant sit, "You're in love with him…"

"What?" Hermione looked up at him, "No. No. No. I'm not. I'm just… I'm confused. We argued when we returned to my cottage and… went ended up shagging."

Ginny grinned, "How was it?"

"Bloody brilliant," Hermione said with a sigh, looking at her friend's bright smile and she couldn't help but smile as well. "We're through though."

"You said you weren't together to begin with," Ginny recalled, shifting through Hermione's mail. "Or was that another one of your denials?"

"Oh shut up, Gin. It's too hard to…" Hermione leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, "Not that it matters anymore. He's made it quite clear that he's not interested and he's getting married and…"

"No he's not," Ginny replied with a laugh, "Since when do you take what Rita Skeeter says in the Prophet as fact? Pansy has been feeding that bint for weeks about their 'supposed' marriage."

"What?"

"Yeah. I ran into Draco a few weeks back – at some Quidditch gala – which you didn't attend although I sent tickets for you. Imagine having Luna there with you, I couldn't get a word in edgewise to half the people I was supposed to talk with." Ginny laughed and took another seat, resting her hands on her large belly, "Anyway, I ran into him… he was alone… and he looked a right mess himself."

"Probably just got done shagging Quidditch slags to oblivion," Hermione muttered, listening to Ginny cackle in front of her.

"I saw him and he let me interview him about the World Cup – which is in a few weeks by the way, Harry and I got seats in the Minister's box. Ron and Luna are coming too. You should come, but that means you'll have to leave this dusty office of yours."

"Just get on with what you're saying, Gin." Hermione mumbled, watching her friend grin at her and clear her throat.

"Oh, right. Well, after the usual rounds of questions he asked how you were doing," Hermione quirked a brow but tried not to seem interested, "I told him I hadn't heard from you in a while and that you probably were busy with work. He just nodded and looked away. I asked about Pansy, why she wasn't there, and he said that they weren't a couple. Apparently, Pansy had the sick notion that he was going to marry her, went off and bought a ring and started flaunting it off. He was none too happy about it…"

"But he didn't set the record straight, maybe he's changed his mind," Hermione interrupted, pulling out her mail and going through it.

"Why should he? I mean, it's not like he has anyone to be with… anyone he wants," Ginny looked at Hermione, who had begun to pile her mail into piles.

"He can get anyone he wants, Gin. He's a bloody Malfoy."

"He can't get you," Ginny said sheepishly, watching Hermione look up from her mail, "He didn't seem at all interested in other women and just kept asking about you…. You should owl him."

"Not in my lifetime," Hermione grumbled, continuing to sort her mail, "How's Harry by the way?"

"I'm not here to talk about Harry, Hermione," Ginny leaned closer, "I'm here to talk about you."

"Ginny, I don't need relationship advice from a pregnant former Quidditch star," Hermione replied firmly, setting her mail to the side, "Draco Malfoy would think less of me then he would of you. I'm glad I don't see him anymore. He deserves whatever he gets."

"Right," Ginny nodded sadly and rose, holding her hand out when Hermione rose to help her, "Pregnant not incompetent."

They smiled at one another, Ginny laughing a little. She pulled out a small envelope and placed it on Hermione's desk, "Sometimes, we need a little help to get what we want… Can't leave everything to the fates. If we could – I'd already pop James out and be well on my way to recovery. But no, this little bugger is determined to mooch off of me until the very last minute. Stupid Potter genes. Anyway, I'll owl you later for lunch."

"Ginny," Hermione walked around her desk and hugged her friend closely, "I'm so happy for you. So happy that you have Harry and a baby and…"

"Don't get sentimental on me, 'Mione. Or else I might think you're pregnant and going through mood swings," she quirked an eye, but both broke out in laughter.

"I'll owl you later," Hermione confirmed, waving to Ginny as she stumbled across the hall, wobbly and shouting at people to get out of the way.

She turned and sighed, shutting the door quietly. Her eyes landed on the envelope that was addressed to her in a familiar scrawl. She held her breath and walked to it, picking the thick thing up with her hand. Her fingers skimmed over the writing and she exhaled, tossing the letter into the bin. It was time she got over herself and return to her life. She had spent the last few weeks sulking over someone who would never be serious, let alone look at her as other than a mudblood know-it-all. It was time to start new.

Standing in her living room, Hermione had her hair pinned up in a ponytail with her hands on her hips. She let a small smile escape her lips and decided to change. Not just herself, but everything else around her. Wallpaper went flying as she began, levitating the large furniture out of the way before transfiguring them into miniature versions. Crookshanks sat by the door, in his favourite flower bed and watched as Hermione tore down things in her house.

Boxes of trash and pictures littered the ground, as the carpet she and Draco had shagged on was rolled up and thrown into the large bin outside. She sighed and wiped sweat from her brow before retreating back into her cottage where she pried open several pints of paint. Tying a white handkerchief to her hair, Hermione dipped her paint roller into a cream coloured paint and began smearing it onto the wall.

Like covering up bad scars, Hermione changed the entire outlook of her cottage. No longer a clouded brown, the light cream paint made the room look happy and changed. She looked down at the carpet under her feet and twisted her lips to one side before making a decision. Getting on her hands and knees, she pried the carpet up and began rolling it to one side of the room, revealing lovely brown wood underneath. She remembered putting carpet in when she moved in – because she liked the feel of it beneath her toes, but now it was time for change.

Scrubbing the wooden floor to a shine, Hermione skidded around it and laughed when Crooks tried to pad across it as well but slipped and fell because it was wet. She reached out and grabbed him; hugging him close to her while he mewed for freedom. When day faded into night, she sat on the floor with a box as a make-shift table. Drinking a glass of wine and dining on chicken and pasta, Hermione looked around at the empty room. She smiled and retired for the night.

"Things are going to be different, Crooks," Hermione mumbled against her pillow, rubbing her ginger cat as he snoozed on the side of her, "I'm a new woman."

The cat looked up at her and wheezed, as if he were laughing at her. Hermione twisted her lips to the side and laughed, "You really are such a beautiful cat."

Crooks mewed and rolled onto his back, wanting her to pet his stomach. She did heartily and sighed, "I do admit I was wrong. I bottled everything up and… that's not healthy. No more, Crooks, no more."

The cat yawned and squirmed a little before he began to doze off. Hermione sighed and rolled onto her side, snapping her fingers as the lights turned off.

The next several weeks flew by quickly. She rummaged through a box and found the emerald green and silver pinwheel she had bought Draco and sighed. Leaning back on her heels, Hermione looked outside into her garden and rose. She planted the pinwheel in Crooks' favourite flower bed. A gust of wind blew past and turned the pinwheel in circles quickly. She found herself mesmerized by the memories the pinwheel had and smiled lightly. Draco holding her hand, arguing with the vendor, the rain, the kiss, the morning after. Closing her eyes as the wind surrounded her, Hermione took a breath and retreated back into her cottage, closing the door as the pinwheel spun quicker.

Hermione finished her living room, making it look brighter and less cluttered. Books were lined up along the wall in alphabetically order, photos of her and her friends and family lined the walls around the fireplace. On her mantel she had a picture of her, Harry and Ron from their third year, out looking over the Black Lake.

She went to lunch with Ron and Luna, to congratulate them on their upcoming nuptials, but found herself staring at the couple with envy. Ron sat with his arm around his future bride, a shining ring on his finger – which she should have told him he wore AFTER he married her, but she'd let him flaunt his status of being taken. She felt happy for them, for Harry and Ginny.

Molly Weasley called a few days later, telling her that Ginny had gone into labour. Rushing around her house, Hermione ran into a wall as she grabbed her scarf to go to the hospital for James' birth. Ginny was screaming at Harry when she arrived, blaming him for getting her pregnant but he was too happy to argue and kept agreeing with her while she huffed and pushed out a very beautiful baby boy.

As if the calm after the storm, Ginny's rage subsided at the sight of baby James and she let out a proud sob cradling him to her chest. Hermione was there brushing Ginny's wet hair from her forehead and whispering how she did a good job. Ginny smiled at Hermione and leaned over to peck her on the cheek. James had a tuff of black hair and deep blue eyes, as did most babies, yet he looked exactly like Harry but with Ginny's nose. He was adorable and he was the product of Ginny and Harry's love.

As happy as she was for them, she felt envy and sadden. Her best friends were moving on and she… she was starting over. Ginny surprised her when she and Harry asked her to be godmother to little James. She couldn't say no and had the opportunity to hold James in her arms, rocking him back and forth as he cooed. What a wonderful baby. Ron shook Harry's hand but his face fell when there was another visitor.

Hermione stared in shock as Draco Malfoy entered the room, carrying a stuffed lion and flowers. He wore expensive dress robes of midnight blue that accentuated his cobalt eyes. Ginny called his name and rose from her bed as he approached and smiled. He didn't look at Hermione beyond a glance.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron hissed into Harry's ear.

"Don't ruin the birth of my son, Ron." Harry warned in a deep voice, smiling at Draco, "Nice that you came."

"Of course, my mum was nearly screaming my head off that Ginny was having the baby," he said lightly, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm not good with gifts so…"

He handed the stuffed lion to Ginny, who let out an explosive sob – causing everyone to quirk an eyebrow but her to wave her hand.

"Hormones, ignore me!" She laughed, as did everyone but Hermione and Ron, "Thank you Draco. It's lovely."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione but his eyes were averted to the bundle of James that she held. He approached quietly and peeled back the blanket to look at Harry and Ginny's son. He smiled and Hermione couldn't help but smile too.

"Hello, baby," He cooed, causing her to stifle a laugh, "May I?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione felt Draco pick James up from her arms and held him. She had to admit that he looked even more attractive holding a baby, but she had to push those thoughts from her head. Ron was red in the face but even he looked calmer with Draco's smile and rocking of James. She couldn't take it anymore and excused herself, pushing past Molly.

She needed air. Hermione took a breath as she stepped outside and batted away tears. She had gotten over him, hadn't she? She had convinced herself that they were nothing and she didn't need him. Yet, with him there looking like that… how she could not get those ruddy feelings. Feeling of Lo –

Hairs on the back of her neck raised as Draco stepped outside, pulling his hands into gloves. She could feel his eyes on her but he said nothing but merely turned and walked the other direction down the street. With a small faint pop he was gone from her life and her world. Hermione brought her hands to her face and let out a small sob, stifling it before anymore could come. She needed to be strong and happy for Harry and Ginny.

Her return to work was explosive as she no longer followed the cattle of people and walked briskly, happily through the crowd. Photographs of her and Draco were no longer the talk of the town, as Theodore Nott had been appointed Potions Master after Slughorn retired and was now making headwind. She nodded to Gretel, who smiled at Hermione.

"Your mail," she said in a thick accent, handing Hermione a stack.

"Thank you, Gretel," Hermione replied, taking the mail as she entered her office.

No longer dim and covered with paper, it was bright and the curtains were lifted. Everything looked brighter… happier. Hermione was happy. She shuffled through her mail and went to work as she normally did. A few people annoyed her when they came by to ask if she had gotten their memo, she had and showed the, then there was the annoying boy Dennis from circulation who kept asking her to lunch. She had put off boys for a long while and wanted to get her own life in order after that… after Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Can I just give a BIG thanks to everyone that's following this story and/or reviewing. I didn't expect this to be receive this much notice and it isn't that well received on other sites I have published it on. So again- THANKS and cookies to all Music for this chapter; Great Lake Swimmers - Pulling On A Line 

Chapter Eleven

Hermione spent her weekend sitting on her couch reading a large tome about the history of house-elves while Crookshanks cuddled beside her. A large spoon jutted out from her lips while a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream was saddled between her breast and arm. She flipped the page and pulled the spoon from her mouth with a thick pop. Scooping a large dollop, Hermione plopped it into her mouth letting some squeak past the corners of her lips, which she licked clean after removing the spoon.

Her fire crackled lightly, the small waves of heat filling her normally cold room. She had forgone going out to dinner with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron because it would have made her feel incredibly awkward. While it wouldn't have bothered her during her school days, now that everyone she knew was settling down – save Charlie Weasley, who was too consumed with dragons then girls – she felt like an outsider. Not that she minded. Her solitude was not for wanting, but it was good enough to let her think without having so many voices in her head.

The fire crackled an unusual colour, causing her to look up from her book as a large floating head appeared. It was Ginny's. She looked around and spotted Hermione before smiling.

"There you are!" Ginny's head said, flipping her hair from her view. "I tried your office but they said you went home early. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Hermione closed her book and showed Ginny the title. The red head groaned and rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm not."

"Do you need something?" Hermione asked, instantly becoming aware that something might be wrong, "Is James alright?"

She had fallen in love with her godson and wanted to be the godmum who would spoil him silly. Ron spoiled the little tike silly as it was – but she had a feeling Luna confused the infant with her ramblings – but Hermione had been a little occupied with work to spend proper evenings with him. Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"No. He's fine. Mum and Dad are watching him. Are you sure you don't want to come out with us tonight?" Ginny asked, her fiery eyes flickering with a pleading tone.

"I just want to stay in." Hermione answered, pulling her large throw over her shoulder, "I haven't spent so much time just relaxing that I almost miss it."

"Oh, come on 'Mione. We're heading to a Muggle pub!"

"Do you think you should be going out so soon? You just had a baby not five days ago," Hermione said with a mild shock at Ginny's ability to recover quickly – it must have been her fiery temper and will that made her heal like no one's business.

Not to mention, Mrs. Weasley had plenty of children and Weasley children were known for their spry nature.

"I'm not going to get smashed. I'm the SA," Ginny said with a slight shrug, "Ron is already pissed, but he's eager to go to one…"

Ah, Safe Apparator. Go figure. Hermione still shook her head. She was never one for the party scene and drinking was not her forte.

"It's ok Gin, thanks for inviting me," Hermione said sounding as if she were eager to continue sitting around eating pints of ice cream in her living room.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, receiving a nod from Hermione, "Ok, well we'll get together for lunch soon. Love you!"

Before Hermione could say bye, Ginny was gone and the fire had returned to its usual flickering flame. She leaned back against her couch and sighed, closing her eyes for a second. Double thinking, Hermione rose from the couch and tip toed to the kitchen to put her pint away. She pulled her blanket around her and shuffled into her bedroom where she plopped onto her bed and groaned into the sheets and mattress.

She wanted to sleep but none came. Her muggle clock blinked one a.m. and as much as she wanted to crawl into bed and just lie there her body was telling her to get some exercise. So exercise she did. She stripped from her oversized t-shirt and pulled on jogging capris and a tank top. Tying her hair into a tight pony tail, Hermione checked her pulse counting to three Snapes jumping over a cauldron before leaving.

"I'll be back later, Crooks," Hermione said to her snoozing cat – not caring that she was talking to her animal. Crooks was just like another person, he was intelligent and capable of understanding her words.

The beach stretched to just right out her front door, beyond a small strip of grass. Hermione went running, running as fast as she could. The cold air pushed past her face, burning her cheeks pink. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled the cool sea breeze and stared in front of her. Sand glittered under her feet and lit a path straight to the moon. Even the water glittered and it looked serene and peaceful.

She smiled and kept running, tucking her elbows close to her body. Her head turned as a car passed, its bright lights flashed at her and she had a feeling that car was a neighbour, but she didn't pay it any attention. Jumping over an abandoned tree branch, Hermione turned to look at it and in her distraction she fell into a pit.

Her foot fell into a pit. She flopped over onto her stomach and gasped as pain shot up her ankle straight to her leg.

"Bugger," Hermione groaned, rolling onto her butt as she pried her foot from the hole and looked at it.

She forgot her wand at home, but she knew exactly where it was. Being used as a bookmark in her latest literary conquest. Bugger. Hermione tried to move but her ankle shot pain up her thigh causing her to let out a bellow.

"Oi!" A voice from the distance called out, apparently running down the slope and toward her.

Just great, some random guy coming to her rescue like she was just some damsel in distress. She wondered what he'd think if he knew she was a great war hero, or so that's what the Prophet printed. It sounded better than a bookworm know-it-all who didn't know how to keep her nose from poking into the wrong places and situations. That'd be a really long title for her, but that was neither here nor there.

"Are you alright?" it was a male voice and Hermione looked up to match the voice with a face.

She nearly fainted, or groaned with disgust – one or the other. Cormac McLaggen. She hadn't seen him since that faithful night she left him stranded under the mistletoe during Slughorn's Christmas party and now here he was. Still looking attractive as ever – but that only meant he was probably still as arrogant as ever. His features looked the same, despite being a year older than her.

Tight wiry blond locks cut short, tall slightly muscular build and a face that even Narcissa Malfoy would find attractive. He wore muggle clothing, which confused her as she had thought that he was Pureblood – but even now a day's muggle fashion was popular in wizarding culture. Perhaps he was just trying to keep up with fashion. It wouldn't have surprised her.

"I said, are you alright?" He asked again, breaking her from her probably dopey gawking at him.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked down at her ankle. Should she say she is fine and pretend to hobble away? She doubted she could get too far on her already bloating ankle, but she would rather eat dirt then accept help from him. Especially him.

"I think my ankle is sprained," Hermione replied, finally but she did not look at him.

"Here let me help you," he said uncharacteristically kind, maybe he had changed – after all so many had after the war.

Hermione felt him pull her arm over his shoulder and lifted her gingerly, making sure not to cause too much movement to her ankle. She groaned when he rolled her to his chest, causing her other foot to hit her ankle. Cormac apologized swiftly and looked down at her, his golden eyes looked into her own mocha brown ones and recognition set in

"Hermione?" He asked as he started back the direction she had come, "Hermione Granger?"

She was glad that it was dark or else her face would have been extremely red, but she nodded.

"Yes. I remember you too, Cormac." Hermione replied, hissing slightly as he stepped over that damned branch that caused her to trip in the first place.

"Blimey, I didn't think I'd ever run into you again," he replied with half a laugh, walking as if she weighed nothing, "How have you been? Outside of falling into sink holes…"

"I'm good," Hermione answered, wondering if he had ever read the Prophet, because if he had surely he would know that she wasn't fine – her 'former' relationship with Draco was headline news for weeks. "And you?"

"I'm good. Living over in Brentwood – was visiting a cousin. You might know him, Angus Fletcher?" Hermione shook her head; she didn't bother getting to know her neighbours and was surprised that other witches or wizards lived here.

"Oh, well he's on the Hogwarts school board. We were discussing potential changes to the curriculum," Cormac explained, climbing the slope as he headed back to Hermione's cottage. "I'm a governor on the school board now and I hear you've become the assistant director at the Ministry."

"Good for you," Hermione found herself saying, not sure what to say at all, "Yes, I've been there for the past…"

"Five years," Cormac interrupted, his tone not at all as self-absorbed as it once was, "My cousin likes to talk about the Ministry, especially when it is about you, Potter or Weasley. The Golden Trio and all."

"Oh, right." Hermione nodded again, feeling like a parrot at that point – or at least a muggle bobble head doll. "I live up there on the corner."

"The one with the orange cat?"

"Yes."

Cormac shrugged Hermione to him softly, making sure not to injure her foot more as they passed Crooks. The orange fluff ball sat perched atop her mailbox with his tail swishing to and from. Hermione thought she saw the cat roll his eyes and poked her tongue out at him after making sure Cormac wasn't looking. Crooks jumped down when Cormac pushed her white gate open and walked straight up to the door, where Crooks pushed it open with his nose.

"Intelligent creature," Cormac complimented the half-Kneazle although Crooks merely hissed and darted off into another room.

"He's not very fond of strangers but he is intelligent." Hermione said quietly, feeling the warm air hit her once pink cheeks, "The couch is fine."

Cormac nodded and brought her to the couch where he gingerly laid her on it. Standing straight, the former Gryffindor cracked his back and rubbed his neck before smiling.

"Kitchen?" he asked, watching Hermione point in the direction.

"You don't need to help me anymore then you just did," she insisted, propping herself up onto her elbows as she heard the ice box open and him rummaging through things before returning.

"It's the least I can do. A Gryffindor never leaves a former school mate to fend for herself," He said with a bright smile, sitting beside her as he removed her shoe.

Hermione hissed when she felt his cold hands touch her skin, rolling her ankle lightly. She hoped that her feet didn't smell, but she hadn't built up much of a sweat to begin with – so that was good.

"It's not broken," he replied pressing some ice against her skin, "I learned how to treat sprains when I played for Puddlemere United."

A Quidditch player, former one, great. What was up with Hermione and Quidditch players? She hated Quidditch! First there was Ron, then bloody Draco and now she had Cormac McLaggen in her living room pressing ice against her swollen foot.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed through her teeth as she felt her swelling disappear.

"It's nothing," Cormac replied, pulling it wand out he mumbled a spell and watched as her ankle turned the right shade of peach. "Fixed."

She pulled her leg to her and felt her ankle. Nothing was wrong with it and she was glad. Hermione looked at him and tucked her legs under her.

"You could have healed it at the beach instead of carrying me back," Hermione said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I could have," Cormac said, rising to a stand. He wagged a finger at her and smiled a perfectly white smile, "Then again I didn't know you were Hermione Granger. Even if I did I wouldn't have…"

"Why?"

"I couldn't talk to you then. I'd just heal your ankle and you'd continue running," he replied watching Hermione rise.

"I guess that's true," She smiled, looking away sheepishly. "Thank you though, for helping me."

"Well, since I saved your life maybe you'd want to make it up to me?" He asked, causing Hermione to feel a bit defensive.

She sure as hell wasn't going to sleep with him just because he lugged her body all the way back home, if that was what he was thinking. However, his calm face and bright golden eyes didn't reek with that lusty need she saw in Draco's eyes weeks before.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, by Merlin was she trying to flirt with him? No! Inconsolable!

"There is the Ministry gala this weekend," he began, clearly watching her for her every reaction but she kept her face indifferent. "Would you be my date? We wouldn't have to stay there all that much if you don't want to…"

"Alright," Hermione shrugged before he could finish. Her brain was asking her, in very colourful words, what in the world she was agreeing to. She had never been to a Ministry gala – let alone with Cormac bloody McLaggen.

"Really?" He sounded excited and his grin widened across his face, "That's… wow… I was expecting you to say no after I had been such a prick in school…"

"You're my hero," Hermione teased, feeling her cheeks go red at her poor attempt at flirting but it didn't seem to phase Cormac as he was grinning like a cat got the cream.

"Great!" He moved toward the door, with Hermione following, "I'll come by and get you around… eight?"

"Sounds lovely," she smiled at him as he leaned down.

Her eyes widened when she felt his lips press against hers only briefly and once he parted she bet she looked like a deer in headlights.

"See you then," he replied in a huskier voice before walking briskly out into the cold where he pulled his coat to his ears and darted off into the distance.

Hermione stood there like a statue trying to take in what just happened. Her hand slowly travelled to her lips, still wet from Cormac's kiss. Merlin. What had she just agreed to? She agreed to go on a date with Cormac bloody McLaggen - Ron was not going to be happy about this. Not at all. However, right now she didn't care.

The pink on her cheeks remained as she closed the door and spun around, watching Crooks dart his head out to see if McLaggen left. She twirled in a circle and let out a giddy laugh – one she hadn't heard in a long while.

AN: Sorry about the lack of Draco in this chapter but he shall be back next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you one and all for the wonderful reviews. Song Naïve by the Kooks

Chapter Twelve

Hermione looked at herself in her large full size mirror. She didn't know when was the last time she spent so much time fixing herself up – a majority of it being spent doing her hair. It had taken two hours to tame her unruly hair that now sat atop her head with long curls of hair spiralling down her back. Her gown was a dark periwinkle, which reminded her of her gown during the Yule Ball. Memories of her childhood – not so good ones but at least she had them.

She checked herself twice before there was a slight rap on her door. Hermione hurried to the door, pushing her earrings on and slipping into her shoes. She stumbled only once but made it to the door before Cormac could knock once more. Smiling, Hermione pulled the door open but her smile soon faded. An unknown man was standing in front of her wearing dark robes and a hat.

"Miss Granger?" He asked in a deep husky voice, to which Hermione nodded, "Mr. McLaggen is waiting in the carriage for you. This way."

She frowned slightly, was it too difficult for him to get out of the carriage to come to her door? Draco had done it, then again he had forced her to go to that abysmal party and McLaggen was probably using proper etiquette. Keep telling yourself that, her mind said with a haughty laugh as the door to the carriage opened and McLaggen leaned over.

He helped pull her in and sat her down beside him. Wearing a lovely dark shade of brown dress robes, perfectly tailored to his body, he looked gorgeous. His golden eyes rested on Hermione's for a second – apparently noticing her eyes trace over his form. Squirming a little, Hermione figured she was making him feel uncomfortable and thus looked elsewhere.

"I got these robes in Venice," Cormac said lightly, fixing the label of his inner coat, "My grandfather had them tailored especially for me."

"Oh, that's lovely," Hermione nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

She had to remind herself that maybe he was feeling uncomfortable or not really sure what to say. She wasn't sure what she'd say either and it was perfectly acceptable to mention where one's clothing came from.

"How many galas have you been to?" Hermione asked, staring at his jaw, which was angled slightly and prominent.

"A few. I find them to be a tad dreary but I figure with you by my side, they wouldn't be so bad," his eyes melted into hers and she flushed bright pink, clearing her throat to look outside as the countryside zoomed past them.

"I haven't been to any," Hermione said with a shrug, "I am a little excited though."

"It's only natural to feel excited when you have a date," Cormac answered, wrapping his arm around her loosely.

Hermione normally would have shrugged him off but she decided to let him embrace her. What was the harm in that? She hadn't been to many galas and the last one she went to was an utter disaster. Four years ago, Neville Longbottom escorted her to the first gala and she ended up tending to his injuries when someone unleashed Cornish pixies on the crowd. Of course, they both managed to wrangle them in, but not before one dropped a bowl of punch on his head – nearly splitting his skull. Memories of their second year overlapped this event and poor Neville refused to go again. He decided piddling around in his garden or the greenhouses at Hogwarts was a better alternative. Not that she blamed him.

Cormac leaned into Hermione, his hand lightly caressing her bare shoulder. She felt ticklish but held in her little laugh in exchange of a sly smile at him. He smiled back and returned to looking out the window in silence.

The Ministry Gala was held in one of the long, large enchanted ballrooms that sat between the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe. Large lanterns littered the skies above them, lighting a beautiful path covered with enchanted rose petals that changed colours according to the colour dress people wore. Doves sat perched on large black street lights that flickered with flames, and cooed whenever someone passed.

There were rows of photographers lined up along the narrow path – reminding Hermione of a red carpet affair in the Muggle world, with the exception that there was no red carpet but smooth marble floor. She felt Cormac wrap his arm around her waist and jerk her to him, a little rougher than she wanted but she let it slid. She had a feeling she was going to let a lot of things slide this evening – but it was better than being stuck at home eating pints of ice cream.

"Just smile," Cormac whispered, as if he had to tell her twice. Her faux smile was always handy in her back pocket – she had to always force a smile when dealing with idiots that it came naturally. But, for once she didn't want to put that fake smile on, she smiled for real.

"Cormac! Cormac!" A few photographers shouted, waving at him as flying cameras took photos of them at every angle.

Expecting him to just push through the walking crowd and ignore the buzz of photographers, Hermione brought her hand to his and intertwined their fingers. He glanced down and smirked – that McLaggen smile that had once charmed her for a split second her sixth year. She smiled back but that smile disappeared when he stopped. Abruptly at that.

"Hello, Stevens," Cormac said lightly, pulling Hermione to him, "My date, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?" the short portly man said loudly as his annoying buzz of a camera swung around them, snapping probably horrible pictures of her at really bad angles. "Wow, where's Draco Ms. Granger?"

"Now now, we're not here to talk about him," Cormac interrupted whatever blasphemous things Hermione was about to spout off. She looked at him with a tiny bit of relief that he wasn't going to bring up Draco Malfoy… but that went into the toilet as well. "Draco Malfoy can't handle a woman like Hermione. Only someone debonair, sophisticated and dashingly handsome can. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, right." Hermione mumbled having the worst feeling in her gut that Cormac was a clone of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ah, well we must go now," Cormac nodded, noting Hermione's sour look. He pulled her with him and let out a small sigh, "I am terribly sorry for that, my father knows Stevens since they were boys. Just had to let him get a small interview with me. For his job, you know."

Hermione somehow doubted that but only nodded – he didn't seem to care if it bothered her because as soon as they entered the beautiful hall, she was whisked away to a group of people she had never met before. By the way they dressed; she assumed they were the governors over Hogwarts. Older men with greying hair, Cormac looked devilishly handsome compared to them – he looked handsome without them either.

"Mr. Stebbins, Rockland, Viceroy, I would like to introduce you to my date, Hermione Granger." Cormac said, holding Hermione to his possessively, "Hermione, these are the gentlemen that I work with."

"Very nice to meet you," Hermione said, shaking each other their hands – to which they chuckled at her apparent lack of proper etiquette. Cormac's jaw clenched but he said nothing and took his colleagues' laughs as insult – apparently.

"Ah, I see my good friend Lyle over there. Come Hermione," he said shrewdly, "If you excuse us."

"Did you see her face, I bet she would've chewed her right arm off to get away from that git," Viceroy whispered to Rockland as Hermione was shuttled past them, both older men chortling quietly.

"Never shake the hands of someone above you, occupational wise, Hermione," Cormac said hastily, interrupting her mild smirk at Viceroy's words.

"I always shake people's hands – no matter if they're the Queen of England." Hermione replied coldly, having a feeling she was going to have to make some horrid excuse and hide in the ladies' loo all night.

"The Queen of what?" Cormac asked absentmindedly, changing his thoughts when they were approached by none other than Madam Nash. "Madam Nash! She's so wealthy and I hear she has land all around the world. Manages the Falmouth Falcons you know. Wonder why she's coming here? Maybe she recognizes me from my Puddlemere days."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was greeted with much gusto by Madam Nash.

"Oh Hermione dear!" Cormac's face fell and his eyes dropped to the top of Hermione's head as Madam Nash embraced her in a big hug that would rival Mrs. Weasley's hugs. "How are you my dear? I have not heard a word from you since the Falmouth Falcon party. Oh where is Draco? I'm sure you two have patched things up by now. He's been in a foul mood ever since. Then again, lovers always have quarrels and it is the make-up that is worth it, isn't it?"

She waggled her eyebrows implying something that caused Hermione to turn red. Cormac cleared his throat, causing Madam Nash to look up at him.

"Good evening, Madam Nash," Cormac said lightly, elbowing Hermione in the side.

"Oh, oh…" Hermione broke from her thoughts, "Madam Nash, this is Cormac McLaggen… my..my.."

"Her boyfriend," Cormac interrupted, ignoring the shocked expression that fell on Hermione's face, "How are you? I've heard such lovely things about your work."

Madam Nash stared at Hermione for a second and then back at Cormac, "Lovely dear. Very nice to meet you. So, Hermione I do hope you will come to the Quidditch Cup next weekend. I will shave you a seat on the side lines if you want a closer look. I'm sure Draco would love to see you…"

"Draco Malfoy?" Cormac interrupted, causing Madam Nash to become slightly pink in the face, "Heh, Hermione would never do anything with Draco Malfoy. His family is not nearly as proud as the McLaggens."

"Cormac," Hermione whispered, watching Madam Nash's face to turn a beet red as she tried to quell whatever nasty words that were bubbling at the tip of her tongue. "Stop."

"Malfoy's name has been tainted since the end of the war and Hermione would never have anything to do with persons of such… low quality," Cormac continued, ignoring Hermione's silent and verbal please for him to stop, "Furthermore, it might be nice to hear you speak of more… worthy people such as myself with Hermione and not that pureblood dog…"

Oh no. Madam Nash looked as if she were about to explode. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and her chubby hands were clenched into tight balls. Hermione reached out and touched her arm, hoping to calm her down. When their eyes met, she relaxed – apparently reading Hermione's apologetic look and accepting that she didn't believe anything Cormac said, although she should have. Draco was a right out git.

"Well, at least some people like the Malfoys have learned respect amongst their communities," Madam Nash squeaked, still angry, "I bid you good night. Hermione dear, why don't we catch up later when you're not surrounded by pompous laggards."

Cormac's jaw dropped as Madam Nash stormed off and he glared at Hermione, who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"The nerve of that woman," he growled, "Doesn't she know who I am? I'm worth five of Draco Malfoy. Right?"

Hermione watched Madam Nash wave her fat arm in front of who she could tell was her husband, a tall lanky man that was about three times her height but also three times skinnier. His grave face caused her to stifle another laugh – which made her look as if she were nodding to Cormac.

He sniffed and turned around, pulling Hermione with him. "Speak of the devil."

Hermione turned and looked with wide eyes as Draco managed to pull himself from the throng of photographers. He dusted himself off and she noticed that he was wearing a deep emerald coloured dress robes that were all black on the inside. His hair was slicked back, reminding her of their first two years at Hogwarts, and he carried what looked like Lucius' cane – yet it had a different design. The father's son becomes the father. Ironic.

A girl popped out from the crowd as well, but she didn't look too upset or angry by getting mobbed. In fact, she looked as if she wanted to go back out there, if it wasn't for Draco grasping onto her arm and pulling her with him. He stopped when their eyes made contact, lowering over her body which caused her to hold her breath.

"Let's say hello, shall we?" Cormac said, pulling Hermione with him.

"Cormac, no. Let's go dance," Hermione said quickly feeling her feet move as Cormac put his hand on her lower back and push her with him.

"I hate dancing," Cormac muttered as they reached Draco and the girl – who turned out to be Pansy Parkinson.

"McLaggen. Granger," Draco said calmly, curtly nodding at them, "My date, Pansy."

"Pleasure," Pansy said as Cormac took her hand and pressed his lips against it.

Of course she had to lift up her left hand to show the large rock on her finger – which looked far too godly and as if it were about to rip her finger off by the sheer weight of the stone. She giggled when Cormac kissed her hand and eyed him with much interest – completely ignoring the fact that Draco was currently glaring daggers into Cormac's face.

"Pleasure is all mine," Cormac said huskily, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and Draco to quirk his eyebrow, "Hermione and I were just speaking of you, Malfoy."

"Oh, really?" Draco asked with indifference, his eyes shifting over Cormac as if he were sizing the wizard up, "Pray tell, what about?"

"The Quidditch World Cup," Hermione blurted out, trying to nudge Cormac into going along with her. "We were just talking about whether the Falmouth Falcons would beat Bulgaria."

"You hate Quidditch," Draco replied, looking at Hermione his face now cold.

"Ah, see she might have hated Quidditch with you," Cormac interrupted their silent face off, "But I did play on Puddlemere United."

"As reserve," Draco snorted, watching Cormac's face twist angrily and turn red. "You never played a single game in your career – and from what I heard, they canned you after you started scalping tickets to games."

"That's a down right lie and you know it!" Cormac snarled, his hand coming loose from Hermione's waist, "I was never a reserve! I played against Ireland for Merlin's sake."

"Puddlemere United did, you… you sat on the bench the entire time." Draco seemed happy for the fact that Cormac looked like a red faced blow fish that was beginning to sputter words.

"I don't think it has to do with talent," Hermione interrupted, causing both to look at them – Pansy was off in her own world staring at her ring – "Being a reserve is still something to be proud of. Not everyone can buy their way in…"

She knew that was a backhand comment, not to mention wholly untrue. She knew Draco was an excellent player – even in school but there he was held back because of Harry, who was just slightly better than he was. Cormac's face deflated and he looked triumphed against Draco, his chest puffing out.

"If you're implying that I had to buy my way in, Granger," Draco snapped, glowering at her with eyes that could pierce flesh.

"She's telling you, not implying Malfoy," Cormac said proudly, "Hermione may not like Quidditch but she goes for the best players."

What. An. Idiot. Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. If that were true, she'd be married to Viktor Krum or worse Draco Malfoy. Both were noted to be the 'best' Quidditch players of the century.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned and looked upward at a tall, towering man – Brutus Nash. "I want to ask Her… Hermine to dance."

"Hermione," Draco and Cormac both corrected at the same time, glaring at one another.

"Right," Brutus replied, yet somehow she didn't think it went into that thick head of his. He looked at her, "Would you?"

"I'd love to," Hermione replied quickly, "You don't mind, Cormac?"

Cormac opened his mouth to say something but when Brutus took a step forward, all of his bravery disappeared and so did the colour in his face.

"No… not at all… go and dance." He mumbled, watching Brutus take Hermione's hand lightly and pull her to the dance floor.

She let out a sigh of relief but suddenly felt awkward. Brutus was nearly four times her size, both height and width, she had a feeling he might have been part giant but then again she didn't want to judge. Brutus was unusually gentle for his large frame and held Hermione at proper arm's length.

"Me mum," Brutus spoke with a low graveling voice, "She noticed Draco and McLaggen bickering. Wanted me to ask you to dance."

"Oh," Hermione looked over to Madam Nash, who was eagerly watching them with wide saucer like eyes, "Thanks."

"Is no problem," he replied, both of them remained quiet as they swayed back and forth. Neither looking at one another.

He reminded her of Viktor Krum, not because both were a little bulky, but because like Viktor he was more of a physical being. He stood there in silence and just stared off into space – often making her wonder what he was thinking. Probably about something cuddly or fuzzy – he seemed the type to like animals, so who knew. Brutus turned Hermione in a small spin just as the song was about to end but both stopped midway.

A loud crash and clutter erupted from behind her, causing both to look and the band to stop playing. Draco had balled his fist up and sent it flying into the side of Cormac's face. Cormac swung back and hit Draco in the eye. They crashed together, causing Pansy to let out a girlish scream and cover her eyes with that giant ring. Draco had Cormac on the floor, punching him repeatedly before Cormac kicked him from him. He rose quickly and tackled Draco into a long table of food, causing both to spill over the table.

Most people stood there in shock and watched as Draco grasped Cormac by the label of his brown dress robes and punch him in the nose several times. Cormac howled in pain and kicked Draco's shin before swinging at him again. They tackled each other again and flew over the other side of the table, skidding across the ground with fists flying.

"Break them up!" Madam Nash cried, waiving her hand, "BRUTUS!"

In a flash, Brutus had rushed to the pair of grabbling men and pulled them apart. He grabbed the scruff of Cormac's robes and ripped him from Draco – having grabbed onto his arm.

"Say that again, McLaggen and I'll hex your bollocks off and put them on my fucking mantle!" Draco spat angrily, blood dripping down his chin.

"I'll sue you Malfoy! I'll sue you for assault!" Cormac shouted, more blood streaming from his face than Draco.

"Cormac!" Hermione said loudly, having gotten her baring and rushed over to him, "Oh Merlin."

Cormac wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took heavy breaths. She stared at his injured face and felt anger boil up in her. Unleashing her wrath on Draco.

"How dare you strike another man!" Hermione growled, "What is wrong with you!"

"Granger, stay out of this," Draco snarled back, making a lunge at Cormac but was firmly held back by Brutus. He pulled from Brutus and shrugged his torn dress robe back onto his shoulder, "Let go of me and do not touch me Pansy."

Hermione held onto Cormac as Draco stormed off, Pansy shouting something incoherent at him as she chased after him. Cormac may have been a right git this night but he didn't deserve getting pummelled by Draco. Even if he said something wrong.

"C'mon," Hermione replied lightly, pulling him with her as they went to sit down. "Let me get some ice for that."

Cormac pulled his broken tie from his shirt and threw it at the table, growling angrily as Hermione returned. She sat across from him and began wiping the blood from random cuts on his skin.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked idly as she placed some ice on a swollen lip.

"Malfoy… ouch," Cormac hissed when he felt the coldness of the ice against his skin, "He doesn't like criticism of his own team. I merely stated that Bulgaria had far more talented players and that Krum would wipe the floor with him."

"And he punched you?" Hermione was somewhat sceptical of Cormac's answer but she wasn't about to ask Draco for his side of the story.

"He's a barbarian," Cormac said calmly, "It's a good thing you're not with him anymore. I'd like to think I'd treat you loads better. It's a wonder that he can even get a girl."

"I was never with him, Cormac." Hermione replied, brushing his wiry blond locks from his head to look at a large bump forming. "And let's not talk about Malfoy anymore. Ok?"

He nodded and sighed, leaning back in his chair as Hermione dapped up the blood that had begun to dry on his skin. She saw Madam Nash scolding Draco – who was muttering something but glaring at them the entire time. Nash turned and looked at Hermione with soft eyes but soon returned to shout at Draco.

She felt a hand on her knee, traveling up her thigh and brought her eyes back to Cormac. His eyes were no longer filled with anger but with something else. Pulling his hand from her thigh, Hermione leaned over to grab some more ice from a bucket she had brought. Cormac grasped onto her wrist and pulled her to him, his lips crashed onto hers.

It wasn't the sweet chaste kiss he gave her a few days before – but one that was sloppy and oddly full of saliva. His bruised swollen lip caused him to groan and her to feel vomit traveling up her throat when he tried to shove his tongue into her mouth. Hermione pulled roughly from him, planting her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing!" she hissed, wiping her mouth of his spit.

"Kissing you," Cormac replied, leaning in to kiss her again but she put her hand over his mouth and shoved.

"I got that part but I think this is hardly the time to be trying to kiss me," Hermione scolded feeling like a mother scolding a boy for picking his nose.

"C'mon Hermione. I took a few punches, the least you could do…"

"The least I could do? I had an impression that I was your date not some girl you're taking here to snog senseless."

"Why else do you think I'd bring you if I didn't believe I'd go home with you tonight?" He asked, almost a mask of indifference, "I mean you shagged Draco – why not me?"

"You… you…" Hermione felt anger boil up her spine. She had endured enough from this… this sleaze! First he was trying to pawn her off as some piece of arm candy, and next he was assuming she'd shag him because she shagged Draco! The nerve!

"Hermione, let's go somewhere else and talk about this," Cormac purred, running his hand up her thigh and slowly bringing it in.

She clamped her legs closed and stood, "I would NEVER under any circumstances shag you Cormac McLaggen!"

Her voice boomed over everyone, causing a few people to stop and stare. Cormac's face turned red and he grasped onto her hand trying to pull her down to sit again.

"You're causing a scene, Hermione." He said impatiently, looking around as everyone seemed to turn their attention to them, "Don't be unreasonable. You had a fun time did you not?"

"A fun time? Being shown off as some kind of trophy constitutes as a fun time? I'd rather eat dragon dung!" Hermione's voice was still booming and a few chuckles, namely from Viceroy and Rockland echoed in the silent hall.

"Hermione! Shut. Up!" Cromac growled, trying to pull her down again – his grasp tightened enough to turn his knuckles white. "Stop being such a cold frigid bitch - unless that's why Malfoy dumped you…"

"Cold. Frigid?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow which Cormac might have interpreted it as she was going back on her words about not shagging him and had smirked at her.

She growled and ripped her hand from him. Grabbing onto the bucket of ice, Hermione lifted it up and dumped it straight onto Cormac. His shouts echoed across the hall causing him to jump out of his seat as ice fell into his robes.

"Who's cold and frigid now, Cormac!" Hermione snarled, storming away while she left a bruised and very cold Cormac shivering across the hall.

Hermione felt all eyes on her but she didn't care. Not at all. She pushed past the photographers and ignored her name when someone called her. Reaching outside the cool air broke against her skin – causing any forming tears of anger to vanish.

"Urgh!" Hermione groaned as she plopped onto the steps outside, running her hands into her hair as curls had come undone in her storming out.

She held her face in her hands and wondered what was wrong with her. She hadn't had a proper date in ages and now when she did it turned out like this. Maybe she should just be a nun and never have to worry about men again. Someone emerged from the gala as well and stood behind her.

"Go away Cormac. If you come one step closer to me I'll…"

"I'm not Cormac," Draco said calmly, coming to sit next to Hermione, "I did see him rush off to the loo though."

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped, not looking at Draco but rather staring at his shiny shoes.

"To apologize," Draco said in a small voice – him apologizing must have been hard because she had never heard Malfoy say sorry for anything he did. "For beating your date up and ruining your evening."

"It was ruined from the start," Hermione said through her fingers, lifting her head up to look at him, "I didn't need you to ruin it for me. Cormac did it all on his own."

Draco nodded, "I apologize still."

"Well, I accept your apology then."

They sat in silence, just staring straight ahead at the carriages. She saw Draco's jaw clench and unclench as if he was trying to speak but nothing came out. Hermione rose, as did Draco, and she looked at him. Her own lips parted to speak but she didn't say anything.

"Granger?" Draco asked just as Hermione was beginning to feel dizzy, "Are you alright?"

"No." Hermione whispered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, passed out, or whatever it was.

"Oh shit." Was the last thing she heard.

AN: Just to let you know there are only three more chapters of this story left and an epilogue to come.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: See bottom. Songs:  
Lily Allen – Who'd Have Known ***

Lily Allen – F*** You ***** 

Chapter Thirteen

***  
The early morning sun began to peak through Hermione's newly hung lacy white curtains – that may or may not have reminded her of her grandmother's own lacy curtains, with the exception that hers actually went with the room and didn't look like it came from a nursing home. Birds outside began singing their little songs – indicating that spring were very much alive, even if it were summer.

The rays of the sun slipped low onto her cold hardwood floor and slowly crept up to her large king sized bed. Why she needed such a large bed confused her as she always slept on one side but she did enjoy the occasional times where she indulged her inner child by running and throwing herself onto it.

As the sun hit her heavy lidded eyes, Hermione let out a loud groan. Her throat scratched and felt dry – as if she had one too many to drink – but she never drank. One sip of wine here and there was sufficient to wet her pallet but other than that, she remained content with fizzy drinks or butter beer. Smacking her lips after a strained yawn, Hermione scrunched her face and rolled onto her side. Her hand traced over the lone spot beside her – which lay untouched. Strange.

She didn't remember getting home after the abysmal night with Cormac. All she remembered was dumping ice on his smug face and standing outside where… Draco. Her eyes shot open and she literally jolted from her bed. Bad. Bad thing. Her head was swirling around as if her entire brain had turned to mush. Bringing the back of her hand to her forehead, she groaned. A fever. She rubbed her eyes and let out a strangled cough trying to remember exactly what happened.

She remembered falling but not hitting the ground. Warm secure arms wrapped around her. Crookshanks prattling around under her while she was carried to her room. His hands. His calloused hands tracing over her soft skin, pulling at the pins in her hair, setting her shoes off to the side and… Hermione looked down and let out a horrified groan. She was in her pyjamas – which wouldn't have been so bad considering she liked to sleep in pyjamas but the fact that Draco had stripped her of her clothes. Bad. Bad night.

"Bugger!"

Hermione flopped back onto the bed and pulled her blankets over her head, fighting back the blush across her face. Crookshanks pried the door open a little and weaselled his way through the crack; only to jump onto the bed and crawl on his belly toward her. He mewed loudly, pushing his squashed face against her covers as if to tell her to get up.

"You let him in the house, didn't you?" Hermione groaned, peaking through a little bit of her blankets at the bright green eyes of the cat. "How could you do that to me?"

Crooks merely mewed and sat on his haunches as if to say 'what did you expect me to do?' He was one bloody intelligent cat and she hated him for it, but loved him more. Hermione tucked her head under the blanket again and groaned. She wanted to go back to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened – not to mention prayed to Merlin that Draco had enough sense to skedaddle before she woke.

The door opened and her eyes widened under the blanket. Oh sweet Merlin, no. Please it let be anyone else but him. Cormac would suffice. She peered over her blankets cautiously – feeling like a stubborn child – but sighed as the person carrying a tray of tea wasn't Draco, or Cormac. It was Harry.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Harry said in an unusually chipper voice.

He smiled when Hermione let out a groan and flopped onto her back, prying the sheets from her body. Crookshanks wormed his way from under the pile that had fallen on him and curled up under the pillow beside her, falling into a slumber.

"How long have you been here?" She asked with a scratchy yawn as Harry handed her the tray.

Only Harry seemed to understand the need for a morning tray – he was raised by muggles and thus could manoeuvre over her kitchen with easy. The smell of breakfast made her feel a little ill but when she realized that it was Mrs. Weasley's famous chicken noodle soup she suddenly didn't feel so ill.

"I got here about an hour ago," Harry answered, "Ginny wanted me to get dressed as soon as I got the call…"

"The call?" Hermione asked, taking several delicious sips from the bowl as Harry sat in a wicker chair beside her, sipping some tea.

"Yeah. Malfoy… er… Draco floo'd us last night," Harry explained, cautiously choosing his words as he watched Hermione, "Said you fainted outside the Ministry gala. Of course, the entire wizarding world knows what happened there."

"I suppose they do," Hermione grumbled, prying apart a muffin to dip into her soup. "Bet all the blokes are going to try and steer clear from me, heh."

"Trouble seems to love you," Harry grinned, causing Hermione to laugh a little, "But, anyway. Draco floo'd and said you had fainted and that he didn't know who else to call. Ginny offered to come by but he said he could take care of you…"

Hermione snorted.

"He was awake all night. Apparently, you had a really bad fever and he contemplated on taking you to St. Mungos it was so bad."

Suddenly she didn't feel like snorting or making any other comments about Draco. She looked up from her soup and stared at Harry's all-knowing look. She may have been a know-it-all when it came to knowledge and books, but he was a know-it-all when it came to life. Go figure. Hermione fought her initial reaction of asking a million questions and settled with a subtle shrug.

"What does he care anyway?" Hermione sniffed, taking a sip of orange juice that sat to her right. She handed Crookshanks a piece of her muffin and watched his head dart out to eat it before darting back under the pillow.

"He cares, Hermione." Harry said quietly, apparently trying not to pry into her life. "He looked a mess when I came."

"He got pummelled by Cormac McLaggen, of course he looked a mess." Hermione brought her eyes to his and stared at him. "What?"

He just shook his head, "I left some pepper-up potion for you. I have to get going to work."

Hermione notice the small potion bottle that sat next to another muffin and nodded. She hated that stuff but it was a lot better than taking muggle methods of healing a fever. Harry picked his saucer and empty tea cup.

"Harry?" Hermione found herself blurting out before her mind even thought of what to say.

Harry turned as he reached the door and held it open when Crookshanks bounded out from under the pillow and out the opening.

"Nevermind."

"Take care of yourself, 'Mione. We expect you for dinner next Saturday. James is getting pretty big and I think Ron is spoiling him too much," Harry smiled and gave her a nod before leaving.  
She heard the faint pop in the hall way, indicating that she was once again alone.

Hermione felt considerably better after forcing her stomach to ingest the pepper-up potion and was now standing in her front lawn watering her flowers. Her eyes were glazed over as she watched Draco's green and silver pinwheel spin when the water touched it. Images of him flashed in her head causing her to think she must have been conscious at one point during that night of her illness. She could see his concerned face – despite his black eye looking rather purple – but other than that he looked fit. She imagined him looming over her; a cool cloth to her forehead, him sitting in that same wicker chair Harry had sat.

"It's ok," he has said, dabbing her forehead, "Just sleep."

"Draco," Hermione remembered purring, shifting in her bed, "You hit… Why…"

"You're delirious," Draco murmured, pressing the cloth against her forehead.

"No… you're delicious not me," Hermione felt her cheeks go red when she remembered that and wanted to slap her head.

He smiled at her but said nothing. Her eyes closed and when they opened again Crookshanks was curled in his lap and his head bobbed up and down trying to stay awake. She remembered raising her hand and he coming to her in a flash, their fingers intertwining. Then she remembered slapping him but it wasn't too hard and she had no knowledge as to why. He didn't look angry, from what she remembered – which wasn't much. She heard him whispering to her, but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. The last thing she remembered was him kissing her forehead. His warm lips pushed against her sweaty skin. Just the thought sent shivers up her spine and caused her cheeks to flush.

She heard Crooks mew loudly and broke from her daze, her eyes widening.

"Oh shit!" She had flooded his favourite flower bed and groaned in annoyance. Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered a spell, making the flower bed dry once more. Her eyes darted around for a second before she decided that she spent enough of her morning watering the grass and plants.

******

After showering and getting ready for work, Hermione stopped as she passed the kitchen table. Taking two steps back, Hermione looked down at an envelope that sat beside her bowl of fake fruit. She frowned and looked around before reaching out for it. Flipping it over, she saw her name scrawled in perfect letters across the centre of the envelope in familiar text. Next to the envelope was a single flower, a lily – which happened to be her favourite flower. It sat beside the envelope with a lilac ribbon tied around it. Picking it up, Hermione brought the flower to her nose and inhaled. She smiled.

The clock to her right began to chirp and she broke her concentration. She was going to be late. Pocketing the note and putting the flower into a glass of water from the kitchen, Hermione rushed to the hearth and stood in the dying flames. She pulled out a packet of floo powder and threw it at the ground shouting the Ministry. Instantly bright green flames enveloped her and she was sent spiralling to her destination.

The Ministry looked just as it had before yet the large projection now showed Draco Malfoy slamming Cormac McLaggen's fat head into the ground with pure evil in his eyes. The title read something silly that Hermione hardly paid attention to. As soon as she walked past it the images changed to Hermione throwing a bucket of ice onto McLaggen and his face contorting in a mixture of fury and shock. She couldn't help but smirk at that, especially when a few colleagues stopped and looked at her.

When she raised her eyebrow, they scattered off. Hermione clearly was not a witch to be messed with. One man, Dennis – who had been pestering her for a date – ducked into an office when she walked by and only looked out when she walked past. Another, who she didn't remember the name of, rose from his seat to try and speak to her but she was not in the mood for subtle talk.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, trying to keep up with her as she maneuverer through the crowd, "What are you doing later?"

"Working," Hermione responded, feeling a little better when he slumped back or got stuck behind a large man who worked with Mr. Weasley.

She passed the Auror division and spotted Harry lecturing a few new recruits while Ron was busy stuffing his face with a few muffins. They both turned and looked at her as she walked past to go to the elevator. Ron grinned – his teeth filled with blueberries – and Harry waved. She waved back and pointed to her teeth where Ron nearly stumbled back upon realizing he had food all over his mouth and teeth. Hermione giggled and walked into the elevator where room had been made to accommodate her.

Once off, she walked past Gretel, who didn't have any messages for Hermione, but she didn't care. Opening her office, Hermione almost dropped her satchel onto the ground as someone stood in the centre of the room – someone she didn't want to see at all.

"Hermione," Cormac said lightly, smiling at her.

He wore a darker version of Draco's robes she had last seen him in and knew in an instant that he was trying to mimic the prick – especially because he had slicked his hair back and wore dark dragon hide gloves. In his hand was a bouquet of Hermione roses – how unoriginal. He held them out for her but she merely brushed past him and to her desk.

"Can I help you, McLaggen?" Hermione said in her most professional voice as she possibly could.

"I wanted to see you, I hope you don't mind," Cormac said quietly, closing the door behind her.

"I'm a very busy person. If it doesn't have to do with Dobby's Law then I suggest you get on with it and let me have my day of peace," she couldn't believe how civil he was being, especially when he pulled her chair out for her to sit in.

She hesitated, wondering if he were going to pull it out more for her to fall but took the seat anyway. He didn't pull it out more but rounded the table and stood in front of her while she poured her papers out.

"About last night," Cormac looked a little nervous, which he should as Hermione had just pulled her wand out and tapped it onto the table – making sure he saw it. "I apologize for my actions. It was completely uncalled for."

"I'd say, is that all?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"No it's not," Cormac cleared his throat, "I would like to take you to lunch to make up for being such a… a.."

"Prat? Blaggard? Idiot?" Hermione offered, quirking an eyebrow as Cormac's face turned red.

"Yes, whichever you choose for me is fitting," He looked around awkwardly, "But all the same, I think it'd be best if I treat you to lunch. I'm not that bad of a guy. I just let my head get to me."

"No thank you," Hermione replied happily, although she tried to hide her tone with one that meant she was busy, "I'm terribly busy might have to skip lunch."

"Well, I'm free all week. If you can't go out, I'd happily bring lunch to you," he piped up, his eyes wide hoping for something, anything.

Hermione didn't budge. She didn't want anything to do with Cormac McLaggen anymore. Once a prat, always a prat.

"Let me set it to you straight, McLaggen," Hermione said lightly, looking up to him now, "I don't want to go to lunch with you…ever. Hopefully you can understand that."

"You're being unreasonable," Cormac pleaded, looking as if he were about to get onto his knees and beg, "I just want to take you to lunch – what's so wrong with that?"

"Everything," Hermione said, her voice a little louder now, "You asked me to accompany you to the Ministry gala and you proceeded to steer me around like a nameless cow because of my name. You insulted my acquaintances and started a fight. Not to mention those words that I shall not utter again. You are a cad and I never want to hear from you again."

Cormac's face twisted into something that reminded her of the time Harry got a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's bean. He gripped the edge of the desk and shook, making her a little worried that he'd flip her desk but he didn't.

"It's no wonder why you're still single, witch!" Cormac snarled, "You are positively the most annoying, unattractive bitch I have ever laid eyes on. Do you not comprehend how many women are begging for me to date them and here I am offering to take you out!"

Hermione merely inhaled and stood, her hand lightly touching her wand – although she didn't need it.

"If that is how you feel, then fine. Please, leave," she said through gritted teeth – although it didn't sound it.

"You… you…" Cormac looked as if he were about to explode, "My father was right about you. No etiquette! No charm! Nothing! You're going to be an old maid for the rest of your life and if you think I'd EVER think about asking you out again you're strongly mistaken!"

Hermione quirked her eyebrow, "Is that a promise?"

She felt an evil grin spread across her lips as he fumbled back with shock at her words. She was in no mood to let him believe that she'd actually want to beg him for a date – if she wanted a date she would drag Neville out somewhere or just accept Dennis' advances but even then she's perfectly capable of being alone and happy.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of her office, only to reveal the entire office had crowded around her door trying to listen to the conversation. He turned bright pink but Hermione remained calm and collected. Gretel was snickering behind Cormac's back and winked at Hermione – who merely nodded at her and sat at her desk, finishing her work.

AN: Oh I'm sorry to all you guys that are having trouble viewing chapters 11 and twelve so I have re-uploaded them both for you. It also explains why I have put up to chapter today (, but don't worry I shall upload tomorrow as usual) as a way of apologising.

Anyway REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: See important AN at the end

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione stood in front of the large projection in the centre of the Ministry and groaned. She was forced, coerced really, into watching the countdown to the Quidditch World Cup be charmed onto the large revolving news meter. The last thing she ever wanted to see again was Draco Malfoy's smug and surprisingly handsome features plastered all over the place – which it was. Long strands of flowing fabrics in the colours of the Falmouth Falcons were raised above the projection and dangled loosely as one looped over another to create beautiful decorations. Grey and white banners were erected to flash 'YOU CAN DO IT! GO FALMOUTH!' over and over, followed by an enchanted falcon swooping over the letters chasing after a snitch.

Disgusting. The three days before the Quidditch World Cup were positively the most depressing and aggravating days in Hermione's life. The Ministry was extremely proud that one of their 'home' teams was going to the World Cup and spent more galleons than Hermione made in twenty years to spruce up the place. The colours were changed to Falmouth Falcons dark grey and white banners, streamers, and posters, just about everything. Hermione had to constantly shovel through mounds of grey and white confetti to get to work and spent about thirty minutes casting spells to remove them from her hair. It was getting worse as the days went on.

Large posters of the team were erected around the entire entryway of the Ministry – making Hermione stare at the largest one of all. Draco Malfoy stood with his sleeves rolled up, his Dark Mark printed on his left forearm, as he smiled at those who passed by. News scrolls of him answering questions played on repeat and she had to shove her hands over her ears whenever she passed or else his silky smooth voice would be the bane of her existence, constantly chattering in her head, while she worked. It was annoying and she hated it.

What she hated more was the constant female fan worshipers who sported fake– yet very tacky and not to mention inconsiderate– Dark Marks on their left arms while wearing Draco's old uniforms he was known to auction off at the end of the season for charity. It seemed every female in the Ministry, even the old ones, were preparing to throw themselves at Draco– who was mentioned to make an appearance with his team the next day. Hermione merely rolled her eyes as Aurors were put to setting invisible barriers around the Ministry to keep fans, who should never be in a government building anyway, at bay. There had been a raffle that all Ministry employees, expect Hermione, had been involved in. The lucky winner got to take a picture with the entire team. Oh joy.

The crowd was thick with people, employees and fans alike. Hermione found herself nudged firmly between Harry and Ron; who looked rather excited despite it being Malfoy's team. She inhaled when the large pearly doors opened, followed by cringing at the noise girls seemed to gush when the team arrived. Draco, of course, was in the front despite not being the captain. His silvery locks distinguished him from the rest of the team– who all had dark brown and black hair and dark eyes.

The Minister of Magic rushed through the crowd and shook hands with Mr. Malvini and Madam Nash, who beamed and winked when she saw Hermione looking disgruntled. Draco nodded as a few girls up front literally screeched that they loved him and showed off their crudely drawn Dark Marks. Disgusting. Did she already say that? Well, it was. Utterly disgusting.

"Welcome!" the Minister said, a pompous prat. Why Kingsley had to retire was beyond her, "Welcome Falmouth Falcons!"

"Get over with it," Hermione growled, "I have work to do."

"Oh c'mon 'Mione. Not every day you get to meet famous…" Ron said trying to peak over a taller bloke in front of him, but the look Hermione gave him caused him to shut his mouth.

"Don't worry. They're going to talk about the usual and then do the raffle." Harry promised, smiling at Hermione. "You never know, you might win."

"I hate raffles and I didn't even put my name in." Hermione said grumpily– in reality, she loved raffles especially when she was a kid but had never won anything, not that it mattered. It was THIS raffle that she didn't like.

The crowd cheered happily when the Minister conjured the large raffle wheel, which she thought looked very much like the one people would use during bingo. He spun the wheel around while most girls up front held their breaths, their faces turned purple. One name shot out into the air in which Draco caught it expertly, a swoon of girls sounded off after him. His eyes scanned the parchment and Hermione thought he looked a little flushed. It was probably one of those horrid girls in the front, with their bleach blond hair, eager green eyes…

"Hermione Granger," Draco announced, his voice sounding indifferent yet his eyes streaked across the crowd as if it parted them and stared straight at her.

Her mouth dropped and she looked as if she were about to faint. She felt faint. Her eyes instantly shot to Harry, who gave her that damn knowing look. He grinned and nodded for her to go up.

"I'm going to kill you," Hermione grumbled feeling Ron pull her back when she stepped up.

Good. He was going to keep her there and not let her go up…

"Can you get them to sign this?" Ron asked, handing her what appeared to be a Quidditch shirt.

So much for playing hero, Ron Weasley. Hermione growled and snatched the shirt from him as she walked the gauntlet of people. The girls in the front row looked at her scathingly and whispered in hush tones – implying that she cheated even though it was impossible. She tilted her chin up as an Auror, one of the newer ones, lifted the invisible line for her to enter.

Madam Nash smiled brightly, as did Brutus, but Draco didn't smile at all and neither did she. She handed him the shirt stiffly and felt hands on her shoulders spinning her around to the crowd.

"Pictures!" The Minister sounded off, waving as he darted out of the picture.

She felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and the rest of the team surrounded her. Bright flashes left her spinning and she resulted to leaning on Draco to get her sight straight. His arm was slung lightly over hers yet it was stiff and filled with tension. Her eyes glanced up at him and she noticed that his jaw was clenched and he had forced a smile. Good, because she did too.

The team signed the t-shirt and handed it to Draco, who flicked his hand over it in long loopy letters signing his name. He handed her the shirt stiffly and turned as more flashes occurred. Hermione felt like vomiting from the sheer brightness of the bulbs and Draco being in such close proximity. She leaned against him for the second time and felt his hand graze across her lower back to steady her.

He leaned down and whispered, "Stare straight through the flashes. It won't make you dizzy."

Of course, HE would know what to do in the spotlight. Just great. Hermione concentrated and did what he said against her better judgment and was surprised that it actually worked. After photos were taken, Draco's hand remained lingering on her lower back, lightly tugging at her office robes. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a brief second before she was pulled back by the Minister.

"And there we have it! The Falmouth Falcons! Now, say what is your favourite thing about the Falcons, Ms. Granger?" He pointed his wand at her and Hermione instantly felt her mouth become dry as she tried to speak.

"Their strategy?" She didn't know what to say and the girls up front glowered at her while Madam Nash chortled happily.

"Strategy!" the Minister cried out as the crowd cheered, "You heard it! Let's give Ms. Granger a round of applause. Not every day you meet… Miss Granger?"

Hermione bolted. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she bolted, clenching onto the t-shirt. Tossing it at Ron, Hermione pushed through the crowd and ignored Harry's cries for her to come back. This was embarrassing and she hated it. She hated everyone and she hated Draco!

"URGH!" Hermione screamed as she made it to her office and slammed the door shut so hard that the glass broke.

She brought her hands to her face and tried to cry but no tears came out. Leaning back against the wall, Hermione banged her head against it and growled. Someone opened the door and she pulled her wand out prepared to hex him or her to the next century but she didn't. Draco stood in the doorway looking at her with a confused face.

"Hermione," He said lightly closing the door behind him, "I had nothing to…"

"I know," Hermione whispered, "Neither did I. Bloody Harry. I'm going to kill him! He'll wish he was still fighting Voldemort when I'm through with him!"

She looked determined to carry out her threat as she stared at the fire but her face softened when Draco stepped in front of her. His cobalt blue eyes stared into hers as he brought his hands to her face, cupping it lightly.

"I need to tell you something," he whispered softly, "If I can't tell you now I won't ever be able to tell you…."

"What?" Hermione breathed, feeling her face flush with a stain of pink.

"Hermion. I…" Draco stared at her, his lip quivering, "I… I… I lo-"

"Draco!" Pansy's shrill voice broke through the door, literally breaking whatever glass was left on her door.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled upon Hermione pushed up against the wall with Draco pressing himself against her, his hands cupped around her face. Both looked at her with wide eyes as she let out another shrill scream.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pansy launched herself at Hermione, who only managed to wrangle free from Draco's grasp but collided with her desk. "You slag! You're messing with my fiancé!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his arm out, grasping onto Pansy's waist and hauled her from Hermione's desk as she tried to run around it, or through it, to get at her.

"Enough!" Draco growled, tossing Pansy lightly against the door, "Get out of here, Pansy. I was speaking with…"

"Yeah if shoving your tongue down her throat consists of 'talking' you are such… you are…" Pansy breathed, glaring at Draco, "I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't," Draco said with a matter-of-fact tone, "You're using me to get what you want and that's fine but if you so much as lay a single pinkie on Hermione."

"Oh, so she's Hermione now? Just a few moments ago you looked as if you were about to gag!" Pansy screeched, causing several people to wander down the halls to her office.

Just what she needed, more photographs.

"Get out, Pansy," Draco repeated in a dark tone almost frightening.

He looked scary when he was made, especially now that he was towering over Pansy with the devil's glint in his eye. Pansy gulped and slowly backed out, with Draco slamming the door in her face and repairing the glass to cover her shocked expression. He turned and looked at Hermione, who was gripping onto her wand tightly clearly thinking of what hexes to use.

"I'm sorry," Draco said again, those words sounding completely alien to Hermione as she blinked at him.

"Get out," Hermione whispered when Draco stepped forward, his lips parted to speak. "Get out Draco. I've had enough"

"What?" Draco frowned, "Look, if it's about Pansy."

"It's not," Hermione interrupted, "I've had enough of all of this. For months. Weeks. I had to endure rumours and fluff written about me. Everywhere I go I am hounded about you. Now here you are about to tell me you love me? Don't be a fool. You don't love me, Draco."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me how I feel?" Draco said lowly, stalking toward her, "You've been denying everything when it came to us…"

"There is no us, there never was." Hermione whispered softly, unable to bring her eyes to his, "Please, just leave."

"Not until you tell me to my face that you don't love me," Draco murmured, nearly pushing her desk out of the way.

He grasped onto her wrist and jerked her forward with very little strength and Hermione fell into his embrace. His lips descended on hers and it felt… amazing. Warm soft flesh against flesh lighting up her entire office with the heat of passion. She moaned into the kiss and almost felt her arms wrapping around his neck but she halted.

Bringing her hands to his chest she pushed softly and he moved. Their breaths bathed one another as they panted but neither said a word. He was looking into her eyes; she knew it by the way he looked at her. He wanted to find some truth in his suspicions that she could possibly care for him. She could and she had, more than she would admit, but now she was over it. A superficial crush. He was Draco Malfoy. He could have any girl in the world and why would he settle with a Mudblood? One who had a temper and was smart and liked to work. It didn't make sense.

"Get out," Hermione whispered, watching Draco part from her, "Get out, Draco. I don't want to see you again. Get out."

"Hermione." Draco whispered, dodging Hermione's finger as she pointed at the door.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE!" Hermione's voice cracked, "Please."

He stiffened and nodded curtly, turning to the door where he threw it open. Pansy was standing there glaring while photographers began snapping photos.

"Get out of my way," Draco growled as he pushed his way though, Pansy wagging her finger at him.

"See that! See that! SHE REJECTED YOU!" Pansy laughed haughtily, "Now that you've gotten that bitch out of your system…"

She didn't finish listening to Pansy's rant as she threw her door close and leaned against it, sobbing heavily. She slumped to the ground and gathered her legs under her as people shouted questions from behind the door. Her hands searched her pockets for something to blow her nose after sniffling but she paused when she pulled out a crumpled letter… in Draco's handwriting. The one he had left on her table the night she got sick. She sniffled and pried the seal open, looking at the long written letter in front of her. Slowly, her heart began to sink and she started sobbing again. She was in love with him. Damn.

AN: Okay guys the next chapter is the last one. But what I want to know is what do you want me to upload next I have done a poll on my homepage. I have three other completed Dramione stories that I could put up next (, their summaries will be posted on my homepage shortly) or there is an option of me uploading this story from Draco's POV, as this story is currently focused solely on Hermione's POV some of Draco's actions are seen differently. So, if you want to read this from a different POV- but that is still a work in progress.

p.s. And REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter guys. Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter and are voting for the next story. Voting will be open until Sunday so I'll post the first chapter of the winning story Monday morning before work. Songs for this chapter: Up to 'Running Scene': ( ***)Lily Allen – Chinese. 'Running Scene': (******)  
Coldplay – Yellow 

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione struggled to get herself up in the morning with the memories of the previous night clouding her mind. The cold shower she took in the morning didn't wake her from her ditzy slumber. Her eyes were red from the tears she shed and the immense feeling of guilt she had. Not for anything in particular but for how stupid she had been. Why she had denied herself those feeling she admitted not eight hours ago was beyond her. She was afraid. Afraid of falling in love and of being alone. She was a coward.

She sat in her kitchen nibbling on a muffin, yet she didn't feel really hungry. She knew she had messed things up and now- she was free. Was that what she wanted? Did she want Draco to be out of her life forever? That was why Harry was looking at her, why Ginny had made such an effort to get her to talk about him. They knew. They knew and she was stupid and blind. Why hadn't Harry just said something? Because he's a guy and thinks being mysterious is smart. Idiot. Bloody idiot.

Crookshanks mewed at her and nipped her leg, causing her to scowl at her familiar. She glanced to the clock and let out a harsh scream– she was late! Hermione rushed to dress and didn't bother brushing her bushy hair free of tangles. She rushed across the room, running into her furniture as she moved to the hearth and stood inside. Throwing the Floo powder below her, she bellowed out the Ministry.

The large projection currently showed the score of the Bulgarians against Falmouth. Occasionally photos of Draco would pop up; surrounded by fans with that fake smile she had learned he gave when he wasn't particularly feeling up to it. A few ministry workers were standing in front of the news meter and just watched with awe as Falmouth scored points like crazy. Photos of Draco racing Viktor Krum emerged and the few that were paying attention, which were quite a few, shouted with cheer as Draco over took Krum when he spotted the snitch.

Hermione brushed past her desk and ignored the commentary that was blasting through Gretel's radio. She didn't look up but still managed to hand Hermione her mail– too engrossed in the game. Rolling her eyes, Hermione made it into her office and sat with a loud sigh. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, blinking back overwhelming tears.

Her hand searched her pocket for that letter and she pulled it out, uncrumbling it and held it out. Her eyes scanning the text. She hadn't been able to stop reading it over and over since she opened it and felt like a complete bint for not opening the other letters he had tried to give her. Namely the one he gave Ginny to give her– which was now sitting happily in a trash pile awaiting recycling.

She inhaled and closed her eyes, feeling the text under her fingers. His handwriting was beautiful and smooth, flowing with each stroke of the quill. It looked rushed yet elegant all rolled into one. Several things were crossed out so heavily that she couldn't make it out. Her name changed from 'Hermione' to 'Granger' with several lines crossing it out but stopped at 'Hermione.'

'Hermione,

This might or might not be about the thirtieth letter that I've written. I probably used half of your parchment, but don't worry I will replace it before the night is out. As you know, I am terrible with feelings, emotions and the whole lot. Telling you in person might as well give me a heart attack and I feel this is the only way I can properly tell you how I feel, or fathomed I feel… about you.

You are arrogant, buck-toothed, pale, too smart for your own good and annoying but I have come to find that you have a sense of humour– whether it rivals the Weasley twins remains to be seen– you are bright, charming and beautiful. I find myself constantly thinking about you and I hate it. I hate how you make me feel in the morning. The way you smell of oranges and sugar or the way your eyes flutter when you dream. I even hate that ruddy cat of yours. But I love it. I love it all. The Muggle town you live in, your terrible table manners, lack of etiquette and fine wine tasting, how you seem to pick and chastise my every decision and most of all the way you smile at me.

As selfish as I may appear, I knew I could never covet you, especially after you told Ginny about your feelings for me. Yes, I heard everything and when I planned on exiting out of your life your wonderful Harry Potter decided to try and convince me to stay and 'hear you out.' Like that was going to happen. I have too much pride to be rejected in person and public. I wanted to get even and when I saw Pansy I thought it was the perfect opportunity. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me but in reality I only hurt myself. I hate you Granger. I hate you because I find myself falling in love with you. That day at the hospital, I saw you with Potter's child. I wanted that. I wanted what they have. Love. Family. Each other. And what is worse, I wanted it with you.

I know you will never find to be more than a blood purist, spoiled, fame-seeking Malfoy and I accept that. I will never truly forget how you looked at me as if I'm human– not just some bloody idiot who thinks he likes fame and fortune. Truth is, I'd give it all up. For you. But that's neither here nor there. I have come to the realization that if you rebuke my advances when I go to the Ministry for the Falmouth conference that your feelings against me are true. I will never speak to you again and you will never hear a word of me. I will do what my father has planned me to do since I was in nappies and marry Pansy after the Quidditch World Cup as much as her annoying voice reveres me. But I will say this one thing.

Hermione J. Granger. I will always love you.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy' 

Her eyes lingered on his name for what seemed hours until she was startled by the booming cries of Gretel as Falmouth went into the lead by 150 points. Her eyes looked at the clock and she saw that she had spent her entire day reading the letter over and over; her tea had gone cold and back went stiff. Her legs had fallen asleep as well. Hermione crumbled onto her desk and covered her head with her hands, sobbing.

It's not fair. None of it. She pressed her cheek against the cool desk and blinked at the fireplace – which was glowing with embers. Breathing softly, Hermione began thinking. Doing what she did best. She tilted her head to the side and at the little lily that sat in a glass on her desk, the lilac ribbon trailing onto the table as if it were pointing to the fireplace.

Frowning, Hermione rose from her seat and pulled her cloak from her – which she normally did when she entered her office but had decided not to. Brushing her tears from her cheeks, Hermione glowered at the fireplace and then looked to the letter. Her heart was beating loudly as her throat grew dry.

"Sod it." Hermione said loudly, "Sod it all."

She moved quickly now, rushing out of her office door. Gretel looked up as a brown blur moved and leaned over, grinning with twinkling eyes. Hermione pushed her way through the crowds that had formed around the late projection as the announcer shouted that Draco was coming close to grabbing the snitch and winning the game.

As she parted through the crowd she ran into the chest of someone and groaned. Cormac. He stood in front of her with his arms out.

"I need to talk to you," he demanded, bringing his hand to her arm to grasp onto it, "And you're not going anywhere until I tell you…"

"Shut it, McLaggen." Hermione snarled, balling her fist up as she sent a fist flying into his face, "I'm in a hurry!"

She pushed past him as he fumbled onto the floor, holding his eye. Viceroy and Rockland were in pearls of laughter as Hermione passed them and shouted at Cormac.

"She got ya didn't she!" Viceroy beamed with pearls of tears in his eyes, "So bloody brilliant, that one!"

"I'll say!" Rockland laughed, trying to hold himself up on the old man as they both split from laughing so hard.

Hermione didn't notice as she was moving as quickly as she could. She snatched a pot of Floo powder from Dennis' hands and pushed an older woman out of the way – who turned out to be her boss.

"Hermione?" her boss questioned as Hermione looked at her, "Go get him, girl."

She smirked and threw the powder on the ground, shouting the name of the cabin that was used to transport wizards to the World Cup camp grounds. The feeling of tickling green flames engulfed her, yet she remained focused. The swirling motion sent her head reeling but she landed on her feet with a cloud of ash dust exploding around her. Someone wearing suspenders shot out of his seat and adjusted his glasses as the cloud faded around Hermione's feet.

Covered in soot and dirty, Hermione didn't even bother waiting to explain. She took off out the door and shoved past several muggles– who did a double take. Running up the large hill and past several oddly shaped tents, Hermione paused at the top and took a breath. The sun had set and the lights of the Quidditch Stadium were lit. Roaring cheers echoed across from her and she could almost see small specks of people zooming through the air.

"Now, or never Hermione," Hermione told herself in a breath, "Don't be a fool."

She took another breath and ran down the hill. Bloody anti-apparation wards making things difficult. She tripped half way down the mountain and ended up rolling on her side to the bottom. A few witches who hadn't bought tickets tried to help her but she shrugged them off and tried to straighten her robes.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Hermione urged, shoving one nosy person out of her way as she huffed and puffed to the stadium.

She should have kept those damn tickets Ginny sent her instead of burning them like she had. Hermione looked around the large stadium and took a brave breath. Hermione rushed at the door, her curly hair whipping around her as she moved, ducking and dodging various fans.

"Please, please, please," Hermione muttered as she raced along the enlarged corridors past several vendors – who had stooped over their carts to see her run.

She ducked under a velvet rope, which she suspected was supposed to keep people out but weren't warded. Idiots. Hermione emerged under the pitch where several people sat staring outside at the game. There were several other spectators that she remembered from the Quidditch party– including an injured Brutus holding a large pack of ice to his head. He perked up when he saw Hermione rushing toward the entrance and smiled brightly.

"HE DID IT! HE BLOODY WELL DID IT! WE BEAT BULGARIA!" Another man shouted, jumping up and down with another mate. "Draco Malfoy beat Viktor Krum! It was bloody brilliant!"

Hermione paused for a brief second when the crowd above them cheered, causing the rafters to shake with stomping feet and clapping. He won. He won. Her mind kept telling her but she had to remind herself what she was there for.

"Oh no you don't!" Pansy screamed, having noticed Hermione.

She came charging at her like a bull, her black eyes bulging from her skull. Hermione rummaged in her pockets for her wand, prepared to hex Pansy's face off when Pansy went flying. A balled up fist was floating in the air and the owner… Luna Lovegood. Hermione nearly collapsed from the lack of air in her lungs but she managed to whisper.

"Luna?"

"I always wanted to do that," Luna said cheerfully as Ron stepped over Pansy's body with a mouthful of food, looking confused

"What-" Luna wrapped her arms around Ron and smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for, Hermione?"

"What is she doing?" Ron asked.

"Telling Malfoy she loves him." Ginny said from behind them, smiling happily when Hermione turned.

"Go on 'Mione," Harry said, sporting James on his chest with a muggle baby carrier.

"What?" Ron looked confused but Luna just shoved him to the side with her.

Hermione gawked, "You… all…"

"We're not stupid, Hermione." Ginny smiled, "I was wondering how long it was going to take. Five galleons, Harry."

"Bugger."

"I'll kill you all later," Hermione whispered, brushing her unruly hair down as she moved, stepping over Pansy's unconscious body.

She took a breath and looked behind her at her friends – all of whom were shooing her to go save Ron, who looked utterly confused. Brutus held the curtain open for her and gave her the extra push, literally. She stumbled forward as the crowd cheered. Walking slowly, Hermione began twisting at her skirt nearly blinded by the bright lights surrounding the stadium.

A crowd of players had hoisted Draco into the air, chanting his name. Girls in the stands sobbed and threw things at him, namely their undergarments. She thought she saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy in the stands clapping happily for Draco – only for Narcissa to grasp onto Lucius' arm and point at her with a shocked expression. She could feel thousands of eyes burning on her as she approached the centre of the pitch.

A few stadium guards rushed to pull Hermione from the pitch but Brutus easily tackled them out of the way, causing them to crash into the Bulgarians. Viktor pulled Brutus up and patted him on the back, shaking hands with him. Draco was congratulating everyone but he gaped when his eyes landed on the dishevelled Hermione. Tapping the head of the captain, Draco fell to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

Hermione pushed her legs for that extra mile and rushed to him. Both staring down at one another.

"Draco," Hermione began, "I was so wrong. About you, about everything. You mean so much to me and I thought that you didn't really care, you didn't know what it meant. You could get anyone you wanted and I thought I was just someone you wanted to shag and not be with. And then you were so nice and kind and you beat up Cormac and…"

"Shut up, Granger. You talk too much," Draco breathed, grasping her face with his hands as his lips descended on hers.

If it were possible, the crowd erupted into louder cheers. Although a few girls wept in the stands and Ron probably looked as if he were going to die. Hermione snaked her hands around Draco's waist, holding his back lightly as their lips parted. Hermione couldn't breathe but she didn't care. His lips were so warm and soft and she didn't want it to end. She felt his hands tangle into her hair and pulled her further against him, hitting his padding of his uniform yet she could still feel his heart beat against her. Draco tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss and caressed his hands down her neck, brushing his thumbs against her jaw.

"Whoa!" Ron shouted, "Hermione and Malfoy?"

Harry rolled his eyes, Luna giggled and Ginny swatted him upside the head, "Where HAVE you been?"

Ron gaped but then looked smugly, "Bout bloody time."

Draco pulled from Hermione for a second, smirking at her. "You could have waited until AFTER the game to come running into my arms. Although, this is quite the surprise."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed onto the back of his head to pull him into another kiss. Before their lips touched, she whispered, "And you say I talk too much."

AN: And that's the end of that. Tomorrow I shall post the epilogue.

REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the story!

To Valda who reviewed chapter 2 recently but doesn't have an account to reply to: I know I'm British too but I have a friend that is very stereotypical in regards to his tea. Whenever things get bad be always 'goes to put the kettle on to make us all a cuppa'


	16. Epilogue

AN: Songs: The Submarines – Peace and Hate. "The Start of the Wedding" Owl City – Rainbow Veins 

Epilogue

_One Year Later_

She hated this. Absolutely hated this. Standing in front of hundreds of people was definitely NOT something she wanted to do. So much for 'small' and 'simple,' bloody idiot. Annoying people in fancy dress robes were buzzing around her as if she were some kind of princess, or worth a whole lot of money. Well, after today it seems that she would be worth a whole lot of money. Not that money really mattered. Manors, expensive dinners, extravagant galas were not her thing and she was happy never to have to go to them ever again.

Crookshanks slept throughout the entire ordeal – lucky cat. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't given the privilege as the entire thing revolved around her. Oh how she hated being the centre of attention. She contemplated sneaking out of the back door, jumping onto a broom and fly off into the distance. That was neither plausible or something she would do, only think. After all, the reason she was standing in front of a mirror wearing a dress far too expensive for her taste and having abnormal amounts of people prattling behind and around her was probably standing by just relaxing.

Draco was one lucky sod if he knew the pain she went through just to make him happy. Of course, he did propose and in a very Malfoy-manner. The top of the Eiffel Tower during New Years with fireworks and the usual bickering about how she doesn't drink wine properly. She remembered that night perfectly and always grinned at what happened.

A surprise day at the office, she had just transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was literally dragged caveman style to Paris for dinner. After picking at her dinner habits, Draco took her up to the top of the Eiffel Tower to look at the fireworks. No muggles were able to find the small restaurant that sat at the tip, waited by House elves of course, which Hermione spent a majority of the time griping about their treatment until she learned that they were actually 'paid' elves. Dobby would have loved it there.

He snaked his arms around her as they watched the fireworks and once they were over, he turned her around and got on bended knee. The ring– was nothing like Pansy's ridiculous rock – was very lovely and just her taste. White silver with a square diamond surrounded by deep emeralds, utterly amazing and beautiful. She said yes and watched as he dropped the ring off the Eiffel Tower when a House-Elf passed in front of them and accidentally tripped him. They spent the remainder of their night looking for the ring, but it was almost romantic.

Of course, nothing that came with Malfoy meant that it was simple and cheap. She groaned as Narcissa asked her to accompany her to purchase dresses, invitations and all the little things that went with weddings. Lucius was nowhere to be seen– which she figured he was against the marriage because of her blood. He arrived well enough, but his scowl confused her parents. Her parents met Draco shortly after their engagement where he nearly chopped his hand off trying to figure out how to use a lawn mower. He also helped her dad re-shingle the roof– he looked good shirtless and her neighbours agreed when they brought lawn chairs out to watch him work– but he did end up using magic to make them stay.

Their first Christmas together was loads of fun. She made her annual trek to the Burrow with Draco in tow and spent the entire night trying to worm Gabrielle Delacour away from him and watching James puke all over Draco's sweater vest. He told her he didn't want children– but that night they 'practiced' making children and he changed his mind. Mrs. Weasley adopted Draco into her family, despite a few of the other Weasley's protests, and even made him the usual wool sweater with a large D on it. He wore it, until he got home. But she hasn't seen it since.

They attended Ron and Luna's wedding together where Ron got so pissed that Draco and Harry spent their entire evening keeping his head out of a toilet. Hermione couldn't even dance with Draco because he reeked of toilet water and vomit– not that she minded. Much. Luna looked lovely, of course, but ended up dancing her 'first' dance alone while everyone watched, although Nymphadora joined soon after as did the rest of the bridesmaids. Needless to say, Draco was very adamant on not having his photographs ruined by over drinking and constantly brought that day up whenever Theodore Nott or Blaise Zabini mentioned wanting various amounts of alcohol.

Moving day was particularly fun, in Hermione's eyes. She moved to a larger, by larger she meant four times the size of her cottage with a beach front view, gardens and her very own House-Elf (who had threatened to hex her if she didn't stop giving her socks), cottage with Draco in Falmouth. They decorated and moved their things in together throughout several weeks and she introduced him to the world of Chinese take-away. He spent the majority of the night on the toilet– never again. Crookshanks got a little too friendly with their neighbour's cat and Hermione spent the latter part of a week apologizing for getting the poor thing pregnant– although Crooks didn't seem to care at all and Draco didn't either.

And now, now was the day. THE day. Everyone had already arrived and she was now hyperventilating. So many things could go wrong. She could trip and fall, rip her dress and end up standing butt naked in front of everyone. Although, she had a feeling Draco wouldn't care– stupid git. A pregnant, again, Ginny waddled up to Hermione with one hand on her swelling stomach while Nymphadora, with bubblegum pink hair, followed carrying Teddy, who had bright green hair, into the large waiting room.

"You look beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny wept, hugging her closely.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, trying to take a breath.

"Yes!" Ginny wailed, "Don't worry. Hormones. Another Potter boy. Oh Merlin I hope I don't have to pee… oh got to go pee!"

She turned and rushed to the bathroom, cursing under her breath. Hermione smiled at the small toddler that was Teddy and picked him up, putting him on her hip.

"How is my little Teddy doing?" She cooed, watching Teddy's hair turn pink.

"He's in love with you, 'Mione," Nymphadora laughed, "Should've heard him on the way here."

"Is that true?" Hermione asked Teddy, who shook his head vigorously, clutching onto Hermione.

He blushed when she pecked his cheek, his hair turning a fiery red, before giving him back to Tonks. Ginny waddled out of the bathroom a moment later looking calm and relaxed, but nearly toppled over when Luna skipped in carrying a basket of odds and ends.

"I found these, Hermione," Luna chirped, handing her several odd ornaments and what looked like a stick, "It will bring you good luck! I wish I had them when I married Ronald, but they somehow disappeared."

She tilted her head to the side and thought for a second, more like five minutes, and in the same position. Hermione looked around as Ginny and Nymphadora were quickly relieving Hermione of all the oddities and hiding them in sofa cushions.

There was a knock on the door and all four swung around to look. Hermione's father peeked in, covering his eyes.

"Ok, Bride to be. You ready? There are quite a few… people… waiting for you dear."

"Oh, right!" Hermione said, running around with her hands grasping onto her expensive gown, a pearl white chiffon and silk dress that bunched together making it look like waves of cascading fabric.

"Ladies and Teddy first," He said, ushering the group out.

Nymphadora nearly tripped on the threshold and take Ginny down– if not for her lopsided weight. They all stood in a line and exhaled in time. Teddy's hair changed back to its normal teal colour as he held onto Nymphadora's hand with little James joining on her other side. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini held their arms out for Luna and Ginny. Slowly, one by one they marched down the aisle across many rows of people.

Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes, clutching onto her flowers and smiled when her father held his arm out for her.

"Ready?" He asked, brushing a curled tendril out of her face.

"More than I'll ever be," she whispered, exhaling as the wide doors opened.

They moved slowly down the aisle feeling eyes of everyone she had ever known glued on her. Madam Nash and her thin husband, and Brutus, sat at Draco's side smiling at them. Madam Nash babbled and began bawling onto her husband's shoulder, snivelling and blowing her nose into his robes. Brutus nodded curtly and smiled wide, missing several teeth. Across on her side, she saw Seamus and Dean beaming at her, with Neville and Hannah sitting in front of them.

The Weasleys too an entire row up top and were beaming at her, even Ron. Harry nodded to Hermione, blushing when she smiled at him. Hagrid and many of her former professors sat together and bowed lightly, even Snape showed but he was on Draco's side and looked utterly bored. Lucius and Narcissa sat up front looking as if they were royalty. Lucius' face was pursed together but his face fell when he saw Hermione and she thought she saw him smile. Narcissa was beaming at her as well and whispered to Mrs. Malvini that Hermione was 'lovely.' A great compliment from the feminine Malfoy.

Her eyes scanned the floor and she nearly had a heart attack when they landed on Draco. Wearing pitch black dress robes, he beamed at her as well and stood stiffen if that were possible. His hair was mussed up but in a sexy way and when he extended his hand, Hermione couldn't help but want to feel his calloused hands on hers.

She kissed her father on the cheek and stood in front of thousands, a wedding larger than Harry's, as the Minister began the procession.

"We are all gathered here to witness the bond of these two individuals," the minister began, waving his wand above Hermione and Draco.

"Their bond will be the testament of their love…" he rattled on, but Hermione hardly heard him.

"I love you, witch," Draco mouthed, smiling brightly.

"I love you, ferret," Hermione mouthed back, grinning wickedly as he took in the words and almost frowned.

Draco waggled his eyebrows during the middle of their ceremony, causing her to blush heavily. She noticed from the corner of her eye as Narcissa began tearing up and look around for a tissue. Her mother leaned across the aisle and nudged her, holding out a handkerchief where Narcissa took it and nodded. Hermione's father and Lucius leaned over and gave each other a curt nod before looking back at the pair. Streamers erupted from the end of the Minister's wand– showering the couple in beautiful ribbons.

An annoying buzzing sound flew past Hermione and over Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius quirked an eyebrow– having figured what the bug was and batted it away with his hand. Hermione's dad, on the other hand, rolled up the announcement and growled, slapping the bug out of the air with the parchment where Crookshanks skated across the ground– chasing after the bug as it wobbled off to the side.

Her mother leaned over and whispered, "Was it me or did that thing scream?"

"It's a bug, Flora. Bugs don't scream." Hermione's father mumbled, looking to Lucius who had now tried to stifle a laugh.

Narcissa looked at him and he merely shook his head, stiffening in his seat.

"Solidify your bond with a kiss," the minister said, nodding to Draco.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he leaned in to kiss her and seal her bond. But he hesitated. Her eyes grew wide, was he chickening out? He lunged and twirled her onto her back, holding her up by her waist as he pressed his lips against hers. Nope. He wasn't chickening out. Hermione leaned up and wrapped a hand at the nape of his neck and leaned in, kissing him back with just as much passion.

The crowd, actually the Weasleys, shouted with cheers and were soon joined by everyone else. Lucius rose and clapped his hands as Narcissa broke down in a sob of happy tears. He stiffened when she hugged him but wrapped his arm around her and softened. Luna swayed back and forth holding onto her bouquet and hummed a random tune, her eyes glazed over.

When Draco brought Hermione up, they parted from their kiss and looked at one another, her cheeks flushed red. He waggled his eyebrows again and brought his hands to her face, cupping them to descend his lips on hers for a second time– but a brief chaste kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," the minister presented, waving his hand in the air.

"Granger-Malfoy," Hermione interrupted in a small hiss.

Draco's eyes widened and he glowered at her, "What?"

"Just kidding!" Hermione teased, watching his eyes change again.

"Good. I wouldn't want to be a widower before our first dance." He brought his hand to hers and both rushed out of the church as the Weasley twins began pelting them with changing confetti, one of which she swore had rocks in them.

"What happened to Rita Skeeter?" Hermione asked when Draco led her out onto the dance floor.

He turned over his shoulder and stared at the reporter, who looked as if she had been through hell and back. Her eyes were black and robes rumpled, a broke quill lay beside her. Crookshanks sat beside her seemingly grinning while she shook with shock. When Hermione's dad walked by, slapping his hand with the announcement, Rita nearly toppled over her seat and hid under the table.

"I have no idea," Draco replied with a shrug, twirling Hermione under his arm, "I didn't invite her."

"I didn't either," Hermione scowled, resting her hand on his shoulder.

She watched Hermione's dad trying to encourage the reporter to come out from under the table, but Rita shook her head and eyed the program in his hand. Flora, her mother, walked by and tried to coerce her to come out as well but was stopped when Lucius stepped up to her and extended his hand. Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily, nodding as he took her hand and led her onto the floor.

Her father looked positively livid and almost marched off after them if not for Narcissa who stood next to him and whispered into his ear. He nodded eagerly and held his hand out to her– taking her onto the dance floor as well. Both couples dancing lightly beside one another.

"But I did invite, Cormac McLaggen," He grinned, swaying them in a circle.

"You what?" Hermione said with wide eyes, spotting the former Gryffindor sitting beside a yapping Pansy Parkinson. "He looks positively miserable."

"That's because he gets to listen to her shrill all night while I get to dance with," Draco grinned, "My lovely self."

"You're such a prat," Hermione teased, giving him a playful smile, twirling under his arm again.

Pansy waved her arms at Cormac, who slumped onto the table and muttered something. She then rose and stalked off– not before Cormac rose and tried to chase her down. Pansy threw a drink into his face and wailed loudly, making Cormac's face turn violent red. He stalked away from her and Pansy's crying instantly stopped– she now chased after him. Viceroy and Rockland sat a table behind them, laughing their arses off while clanking goblets. Madam Nash was busy pushing all available girls at Brutus, who had disappeared with a very grown up Gabrielle Delacour and had Viktor Krum and his wife cover for him when Madam Nash asked about where they were.

"Oh bloody hell," Draco groaned as they spun around another fluid circle, "Weasley is at it again."

Hermione turned and began laughing as Theodore, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean and various Weasley brothers were handing Ron drink after drink after drink. His face was positively tomato and he looked as if he were about to vomit but Luna intercepted the last shot and took it herself before pulling Ron onto the dance floor with her. Harry beamed with laughter but his face fell when Ginny wobbled to him and began wagging a finger in his face before pointing elsewhere

His shoulders slumped as he followed her to another table with Remus, who looked sleepy but content, James and Teddy. Fred and George broke out in laughter but became quiet when Ginny shot them a look. Nymphadora took little Teddy to the dance floor and put him up on her shoes, moving slowly. Snape, now retired, sat in the corner of the room brooding– until a petite red head Hermione remembered worked alongside her at the Ministry stood against the wall next to him looking around. Their eyes met and he instantly averted them– but she seemed more than interested and tapped him on the shoulder, extending her hand.

Snape looked around and rose slowly, touching her hand and bringing it to the crook of his arm as they made their way onto the dance floor. Dean and Seamus' mouth dropped and the Weasley twins were speechless for once. Lucius, now dancing with Narcissa, nodded to Snape– who smirked only a tiny bit– before returning to a small conversation with the girl. She beamed at him and whispered small things while they spun around the dance floor, her dress moving in the same billowy fashion his robes had when they were in school.

"Family," Draco grunted, bringing Hermione's attention back to him.

"What about it?" She asked, smiling at him.

"They're never going to leave us well enough alone, are they?"

"They're called family for a reason,"

"Urgh, if I get another Weasley sweater I'll…" Hermione raised her eyebrow and Draco chuckled, "I'll wear it with pride!"

"Liar." Hermione laughed, resting her head on his chest.

"Think if we make a break for it, they won't notice?" Draco asked, looking over the now crowded dance floor.

"I think the question should be," Hermione leaned back and grinned, "Can you keep up?"

She parted from Draco and dashed out of the dance floor, holding onto her gown. Draco chased after her, breaking through several couples. Ginny laughed when Draco jumped limberly over a table but Hermione had already made it outside before he caught up to her. Wrapping his arms around her, Draco twirled her around and pulled her to him before the pair disapparated.

-FIN-

AN: As you probably noticed some 'dead' characters from the novels made an appearance- but I don't care I like them.

So sad that this story has come to an end. But on the bright side this story has received a much better response than when I originally posted it. Thank you all for you kind words and I hope that you'll all vote on the next story I shall upload.


	17. AN

This is just to let you know that the first chapter of the companion story to Nicest Thing entitled Sweetest Thing has been posted. Hope you Read, Enjoy and Review.


End file.
